Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro
by uzuindra.2
Summary: Fue encontrado por ese dragón, fue criado con el objetivo de ser un arma para que su maestro pudiera volver a gobernar, no tenia conocimiento que sus padres estaban vivos y que lo buscaban cada día, pero aun así, Naruto caminara por el mundo con un único objetivo en mente, asesinar a Acnologia.
1. Chapter 1

**Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-san?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre.

" _Yo soy oscuridad…yo soy muerte…"-_ eran los pensamientos del dragón oscuro.

Capítulo 1: Oscuridad Encarnada

Era de noche en bosque con cientos de árboles, vegetación, fauna, siendo animales grandes y pequeños, depredadores y presas. En ese bosque era donde dos personas corrían rápidamente, ambos con muecas en su rostro, y uno de ellos llevando algo en sus brazos.

Uno de ellos era un hombre rubio, apuesto y alto, con un cabello rubio dorado, piel color canela y brillantes ojos color azul. Su cabello rubio era largo, despeinado y puntiagudo, teniendo dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. La ropa del hombre consistía en un largo abrigo blanco con llamas rojas en los bordes, siendo conocido comúnmente como haori, debajo del haori, lleva una chaqueta azul abierta de cuello alto negro que combinaba con sus ojos, una camiseta negra con dos botones en su cuello, que estaban desabrochados. Pantalones largos color negro y unas sandalias negras.

De pie, corriendo al lado del hombre rubio, estaba una mujer pelirroja. La mujer era hermosa y de estatura media, con su largo y lacio cabello rojo que le llegaba hasta sus pantorrillas, su cabello se separaba a ambos lados de su rostro por una pinza de cabello que tiene en su lado izquierdo. Sus ojos son color violeta y su piel de color blanquecina, teniendo la apariencia de ser bastante suave. Su vestimenta es bastante hogareña, siendo un vestido de color blanco con un delantal verde, con sandalias negras.

Ambos eran Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki, poderosos magos reconocidos en el continente, siendo uno de ellos un mago santo.

Minato era un poderoso mago conocido por su rápida Magia de Tele-transportación, que usaba en combinación con sus cuchillos kunais para aparecer y desaparecer en menos de un parpadeo. Era una técnica que le permitía a Minato transportarse a una ubicación previamente marcada, pudiendo aparecer en esa marca en instantes.

Minato no solo era conocido por su Magia de Tele-transportación, sino que era un poderoso usuario de otras magias elementales, ganándose el título de mago santo por su gran poder mágico y habilidades en combate. Sus habilidades con las magias elementales eran reconocidas en todo el continente, siendo uno de los magos que pudo dominar las magias de Viento, Agua, Tierra, Fuego y Rayo a tal manera que tenía un increíble control, como generar enormes corrientes de viento que destruían todo a su paso, hojas de viento que cortaban lo que atravesaban, chorros de agua a presión, grandes olas de agua de la nada, partir la tierra y levantar enormes rocas, levantar pilares de roca y derrumbes de la misma, formar grandes bolas de fuego, chorros de fuego como un lanzallamas, generar poderosas descargas eléctricas, liberar rayos desde sus sellos mágicos. Pero no solo era conocido por su magia de Tele-transportación y por su magia elemental, sino porque llego a un nivel de control de magia puro que pudo generar su propia técnica, que denomino como **Rasengan** , generando varias variantes del mismo. Siendo una poderosa y aterradora técnica.

Kushina Uzumaki también era una poderosa maga, siendo una usuaria de **Rensa Mahō** ("Magia de Cadenas"), Re-Equipar y hábil en el manejo de espadas mágicas, que usaba en combinación con su **Kansou** para hacer aparecer espadas de diferentes elementos en menos de un segundo, pudiendo hacer combos destructores. Sus espadas mágicas eran elementales, siendo espadas con poderes de viento, agua, rayo, fuego y tierra. Ella a menudo pelearía usando su **Kansou** y sus espadas mágicas, utilizando sus cadenas mágicas para ataques de larga y mediana distancia para abrumar a sus enemigos.

Ambos magos eran muy poderosos en su propio derecho, siendo que Minato era un mago santo y Kushina su asistente. Los magos compartían una historia juntos, ya que ellos eran una pareja casada, que ahora huía para proteger a su bebe, que estaba en los brazos de su madre.

Su bebe era solo un pequeño niño de un año de edad. Su nombre era Naruto Namikaze, un niño con rasgos físicos similares a los de su padre, siendo el cabello rubio despeinado y puntiagudo, piel canela y ojos azules. Pero los rasgos faciales del niño eran fácilmente los de su madre. Naruto estaba envuelto en una manta roja, con el nombre bordado de "Naruto" en ella. El pequeño dormía plácidamente, inconsciente del peligro que corría.

Kushina escupía algo de sangre. Estaba herida luego de su batalla con los magos oscuros que los perseguían.

Hace poco todo estaba saliendo bien para su familia. Ambos magos estaban en su gremio, Fairy Tail, y decidieron salir de viaje para visitar a Jiraiya, el padrino de Naruto, un mago independiente y ermitaño que se la pasaba viajando por el mundo disfrutando de los placeres que la vida podría brindarle. Llevaron a su hijo con ellos, y todo estaba en calma hasta que unos magos oscuros asaltaron su auto mágico.

Kushina y Minato lo sabían. Esos magos oscuros atacándolos no eran simples ladrones tratando de asaltar a otra víctima, eran magos oscuros potentes que estaban coordinados con un plan para detenerlos y asesinarlos.

Kushina tomo su distancia en la pelea, eligiendo ver como su esposo peleaba con los magos oscuros y ella se quedaba atrás cuidando de su bebe. Pero Kushina no vio como uno de los magos se escabullía bajo el suelo usando Magia de Tierra, para poder aparecer detrás de ella y tratar de clavarle una espada mágica. Ese mago oscuro logro cortar un poco a Kushina, pero Minato apareció frente a ella en un destello amarillo protegiéndola del mago oscuro.

Ahora Minato corría ayudando a su esposa que tenía a su niño en brazos. Minato tenía un objetivo en mente, hacer una retirada para ocultar a Kushina y Naruto, para poder enfrentarse a los magos oscuros sin tener que preocuparse de proteger a su familia al mismo tiempo que luchaba.

Volteándose, Minato creo un símbolo mágico verde frente a sus manos, donde una gran cantidad de aire comenzó a reunirse.

¡ **Shinkū Renpa**! ("Serie de Olas del Vacío")- grito Minato mientras que de ese círculo mágico una gran cantidad de olas de viento salieran, todas dirigidas a la agrupación de magos oscuros que se prepararon para el impacto, que cuando ocurrió género una explosión. Luego de esa explosión, los magos se levantaron y recuperaron con dureza, un poco heridos por el ataque, pero no tuvieron tiempo de hacer nada cuando una serie de balas de viento comenzaron a llover sobre ellos, causando que los magos esquivaran y se cubrieran con lo que este a su alrededor, pudiendo escuchar un grito en el aire acompañado de esas balas- ¡ **Shinkūgyoku**! ("Esferas del Vacío")

Los magos oscuros trataron de cubrirse de la andanada de balas de aire comprimido, que rompían y destruían árboles, rocas, todo a su alrededor.

Minato, debemos irnos…- dijo Kushina agotada, sosteniendo a Naruto protectoramente en sus brazos.

Yo los distraeré.- Minato continuaba mirando hacia adelante, teniendo dos kunais en sus manos en un agarre inverso, ignorando el rostro de su esposa- Podre pelear mejor sin preocuparme por ustedes. Ocúltense, yo los buscare luego.

Minato…- susurro Kushina mientras apretaba al bebe en sus brazos, y unas cuantas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas- Prométeme que me encontraras… ¡y que volveremos a Fairy Tail!

Es una promesa…- dijo Minato volteándose para verla con una sonrisa, causando que ella comenzara a correr hacia el bosque. Volteándose, Minato sonrió mientras que lanzaba su kunai al aire, haciendo que dé un giro, para luego atraparlo y desaparecer en un destello amarillo.

Kushina corría por el bosque con todo lo que sus piernas podían. Sangre bajaba de sus dientes apretados, Naruto despertó para comenzar a llorar en su pecho. Fue tanto el tiempo que corrieron que Kushina llego a una cueva, donde entro con el objetivo de esconderse y esperar a que su esposo llegue por ella.

Entrado en la cueva, Kushina comenzó a correr dentro de ella para huir, sabiendo que su esposo podría retener a los magos oscuros.

Pero hubo algo con lo que no conto. Que dentro de la cueva habría Lizardmans.

Lizardmas, hombres lagartos con una magia única, eran conocidos por pelear naturalmente contra los humanos.

¡Miren! ¡Una humana!- grito uno de los Lizardman señalando a Kushina.

Los Lizardmans comenzaron a acercarse a Kushina, causando que la mujer chasquee la lengua, escuchando un llanto en sus brazos, Kushina noto como Naruto había dejado de llorar para mirarla.

Tranquilo Naruto…- sonrió Kushina mientras que se daba la vuelta, dándole la espalda a los Lizardman, causando que estos comenzaran a reír- Kaa-chan se encargara de esto…- un círculo mágico dorado apareció en la espalda de Kushina, y en un instante, enormes cadenas doradas salieron, todas dirigidas a los Lizardman, que usaron su habilidad única de copiar magia para contraatacar el ataque de Kushina.

Las cadenas tomaban a los Lizardman por sus piernas y los lanzaban contra las paredes de la cueva, o los golpeaban y azotaban, pero los hombres lagarto podían defenderse un poco con sus propias cadenas mágicas. Y aun así, con sus defensas y ataques, los hombres lagarto no podían defenderse de las cadenas mágicas de Kushina, muriendo por ser divididos a la mitad, o porque las cadenas atravesaron sus cuerpo.

No le gustaba matar a sus oponentes, pero ella haría lo que fuera para proteger a su bebe. Seguramente su maestro lo entendería.

Kushina comenzó a toser sangre mientras que con una mano se cubría su boca, cerrando fuertemente los ojos, manchando de sangre su mano.

Kushina no tuvo tiempo para hacer nada cuando uno de los Lizardman pudo pasar su ataque de cadenas, y comenzaba a acercarse rápidamente a ella.

La mujer volteo su rostro para mirar con incredulidad al hombre lagarto, sosteniendo fuertemente su bebe contra su pecho, pero un círculo mágico apareció al lado de Kushina, y de él, una cadena dorada salió que atravesó el pecho del Lizardman.

Un suspiro tembloroso salió de la boca de Kushina mientras que caminaba algo mareada, casi estuvo a punto de caerse si no fuera porque la pared estaba cerca para apoyar una mano en ella.

Viendo que todos los Lizardman estaban derrotados, Kushina decidió que cerraría los ojos por unos momentos.

Minato no debería tardar tanto en acabar con los magos oscuros, y ella estaba segura en la cueva.

Cerrando los ojos, Kushina comenzó a dormir, sosteniendo a su bebe suavemente consiente del hecho de que uno de los Lizardman no estaba tan muerto como aparentaba.

 **Tiempo después**

Minato corría rápidamente, siguiendo el rastro de sangre que su esposa había dejado.

Kushina estaba muy mal herida, por lo que necesitaba atención médica urgente. La explosión causada por los magos oscuros, junto a esa electricidad y golpe debieron haberle hecho un daño muy serio.

Luego de seguir el resto de sangre por un tiempo, Minato llego a una cueva. Al entrar, Minato corrió por un tiempo para llegar a la ubicación de Kushina y ver una escena que lo asusto.

Lizardman repartidos por el área, todos golpeados y destruidos, seguramente no tendrían posibilidades de levantarse. Uno de ellos tenía un enorme agujero en su pecho, por lo que era claro que no volviera a ponerse en pie. Pero eso no era lo que le asustaba, sino que su esposa se encontraba acostada en una pared, sin Naruto en sus brazos.

Asustado con la idea de que Kushina este muerta, Minato corrió hacia ella para tomar su pulso y verificar con alivio que estaba bien. Su pulso era débil, pero aun permanecía.

¡Kushina!- grito Minato sacudiendo un poco a la mujer- ¡Levántate, por favor!- su esposa no reaccionaba, por lo que Minato, temiendo lo peor, saco una lacrima de comunicación de su bolsillo, y se comunicó con un anciano que llego a ver como un padre, un anciano muy enano- ¡Maestro!

Un holograma del maestro de Fairy Tail apareció en la lacrima de comunicación de Mianto, y el anciano abrió sus ojos con preocupación al ver el estado del mago.

¡Minato!- grito Makarov sorprendido de verlo con un aspecto tan preocupado y casi herido- ¡¿Qué ha sucedido!?

¡Kushina no despierta!- grito con urgencia mientras que Makarov hacia una mueca de asombro- ¡La llevare con Porlyusica-san para que la atienda, usted cuídela!

¿Qué harás tú, mocoso?- pregunto Makarov ya más tranquilo.

Naruto….Naruto no está…- dijo Minato con tristeza, causando que Makarov abriera los ojos en shock.

Minato…Trae a Kushina rápido, y busca a Naruto.- dijo Makarov con seriedad mientras que cortaba la comunicación, causando que Minato lanzara un kunai a la pared, y luego de eso, desapareció en un destello amarillo.

 **En otro lugar**

Un Lizardman corría rápidamente por el bosque, llevando en su mano lo que podría ser su próxima cena.

Debía correr para huir de esa humana monstruosa que destruyo a sus compañeros. Seguramente no estaba sola, las humanas con crías siempre tenían a un macho de la misma especie cerca.

Llegando a un rio, el Lizardman se detuvo al ver algo que lo dejo en shock.

Algo estaba bebiendo agua de ese rio. Eso era algo porque era un animal que el Lizardman nunca calificaría como normal.

Era sencillamente un enorme monstruo negro, con grandes escamas negras y violetas, las escamas negras eran tan oscuras que el Lizardman las compararía como la noche misma y las escamas violetas desprendían un brillo etéreo, picos esparcidos por varias partes de su cuerpo, y otros más grandes en su cabeza que actuaban como cuernos. Sus ojos eran pequeños y brillantes, de un color violeta igual al de sus escamas. Dos enormes alas en su espalda, negras y con algunos picos desiguales en ellas. Una larga cola con picos filosos y puntiagudos en ella, totalmente negra y con escamas violetas ("Busquen Ausollet en google imágenes. Es literalmente lo primero que aparece, ese dragón negro y violeta").

El Lizardman lo entendió en ese momento. Ese monstruo era un dragón.

Esto es divertido…- una voz gruesa y tenebrosa fue la que escucho el Lizardman en su mente, causando que mirara a todos lados tratando de buscar al culpable de dicha voz, pero no encontró nadie, solo al dragón que continuaba bebiendo agua- Mi cena viene personalmente, y encima tiene un pequeño aperitivo con ella.

El hombre lagarto comenzó a temblar de miedo viendo como el dragón dejaba de beber agua para mirarlo con ojos divertidos, disfrutando de su miedo con placer sádico. Dando un paso hacia atrás, el lagarto no pudo continuar retrocediendo porque la enorme cola del dragón se estrelló detrás de él, causando que un impacto de tal fuerza que mando a volar al Lizardman, que soltó al bebe, y el niño salió volando con su manta aun cubriéndolo, para caer en la gran mano del dragón.

Elevando al pequeño en su mano, el dragón lo observo detenidamente, pensando si debía comer algo tan pequeño, algo que seguramente no lo satisfaría como el Lizardman. Eligiendo guardar el pequeño para el postre, el gran dragón negro como la noche tomo en su mano al Lizardman, haciendo que este gritara de dolor por lo apretado del agarre.

El dragón soltó risitas por como el lagarto gritaba de dolor, pero escucho algo curioso. Risas que no eran suyas.

Mirando hacia su mano, el dragón descubrió algo muy divertido en su mente.

El pequeño humano se reía en su mano, viéndolo con sus ojos azules infestados en diversión y curiosidad, teniendo sus manos en sus pies y balanceándose levemente, riendo al escuchar los gritos del Lizardman y viendo el rostro curioso del dragón.

¿Te gusta esto?- pregunto el dragón genuinamente curioso, apretando el agarre que sostenía al Lizardman, causando más gritos de parte del lagarto, y produciendo la curiosa reacción de que el niño riera- Mhhh…

Llevando lentamente el Lizardman a su boca, el dragón miro atentamente al niño, y luego mordió la cabeza del Lizardman, causando que una pequeña cantidad de sangre llegara al rostro del pequeño Naruto. El dragón noto que el niño aun lo miraba con curiosidad, y soltando el lagarto en su boca, dio una gran mordida, haciendo que el humano riera.

Tu… ¿acaso eres sádico?- pregunto el dragón divertido, viendo atentamente al niño- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no hablas? Ríes mucho para ser del tipo silencioso- el ser oscuro se sentía genuinamente curioso por la razón del porque el humano reía mucho y no hablaba, para que luego recordara un dato importante de los humanos- Tu debes ser uno de esos bebes de los que tanto he llegado a escuchar…

Una cuestión estaba plagada en la mente del dragón. ¿Qué hacer con el pequeño humano? Ya comió al Lizardman por lo que su hambre ya estaba satisfecha. Y no era del tipo glotón para comer solo por hacerlo. El niño era alguien muy divertido, porque literalmente se reía por todo, algo comprobado por el dragón porque en el momento que hacia una cara o un gesto, el humano lo miraba con curiosidad y se reía.

Bueno. Había dragones que confiaban mucho en los humanos. Él no era uno de ellos. Porque en la última guerra entre dragones y humanos, él estuvo del lado de los dragones que solo querían a los humanos para su alimento. No entendió la razón del porque sus compatriotas dragones eligieron a los humanos sobre ellos. Pero si todos los humanos eran sádicos y divertidos como el niño en su mano, entendía un poco el porqué de la razón de ello.

Sosteniendo un poco mejor al niño en su mano, el dragón extendió sus alas, y luego comenzó a volar, teniendo especial cuidado para no hacer caer al niño en su mano.

" _Quien iba a pensar que yo, el antiguo Rey Dragón,_ __ _tomaría un aprendiz de todos los dragones"_ \- pensó ligeramente divertido el dragón- _"Pero eso no importa…esta tal vez sea la perfecta oportunidad para volver a tener mi trono"_

 **Tiempo después**

Noctis, el Dragón Oscuro, el antiguo Rey Dragón antes de que Acnologia se convirtiera en uno de los suyos y acabara con gran parte de sus súbditos. Noctis logró escapar por pura suerte, y corrió años huyendo de los pasos de Acnologia. Admitía que era fuerte, pero no tanto como el Dragón del Apocalipsis. Por esa razón se vio obligado a huir y retroceder, una retirada estratégica. No una huida por cobardía.

Por años, Noctis ha sido aclamado como uno de los reyes dragones más fuertes en existir, siendo su sabiduría y fuerza muy grandes, aclamado como el **Daimeiryūō** ("Gran Rey Dragón Oscuro"), o por su otro apodo por su personalidad única, siendo despiadada, sádica, amante de la batalla, un ser que solo encuentra alegría en la pelea, siendo llamado **Jaryū** ("Dragón Malvado"), tanto por humanos como por dragones.

Ahora mismo, el Dragón Malvado se encontraba "luchando" contra su alumno. Era alumno porque Noctis nunca vería a un humano como su hijo. Los humanos eran seres patéticos e inferiores en su mente. La única razón por la que el humano con el que "luchaba" estaba vivo era porque lo hizo reír hace años, y seguía haciéndolo reír. Si esa diversión acababa, Noctis no dudaría en comerlo cuando el hambre llegara, ni un poco.

El Dragón Oscuro sabía leer y hablar lenguaje humano, por lo que pudo leer en la manta el nombre del niño. Naruto era un nombre curioso para un humano. Por lo que por falta de creatividad de su parte, decidió que Naruto seguiría siendo su nombre.

Noctis tenía un plan. Educar y entrenar a Naruto para que se convirtiera en su arma, un arma que podría luchar a su lado contra Acnologia. Por esa razón, le enseño a leer, escribir, y lo más importante, a sobrevivir.

Vivir al lado de un dragón amante de la batalla y la destrucción no era fácil. En un principio, Noctis acepto el hecho de que una cría no podía conseguir su propio alimento, por esa razón estuvo consiguiendo comida para él y para Naruto durante unos años, hasta que el humano tuviera la edad suficiente como para conseguir su propio alimento.

Luego estaba el tema del entrenamiento. El acondicionamiento dado por Noctis era sádico y cruel. Porque desde que pudo comenzar a cazar, caminar, y moverse, tuvo que estar preparado para correr y huir, saltar, esquivar rayos oscuros, golpes de cola y garras, y lanzar sus propios ataques con su magia, la **Mei no Metsuryū Mahō** ("Dragón Slayer Oscuro").

Noctis no podía evitar sentí algo de orgullo por como su alumno usaba su magia. Debía admitirlo, Naruto era un joven con talento para el combate, pudiendo esquivar sus golpes y ataques a temprana edad. Claro, se contenía un poco para no lastimarlo demasiado, pero aumentaba su nivel conforme al nivel de Naruto. Siempre que terminaban sus sesiones de entrenamiento, Naruto definitivamente terminaría con heridas, cortadas y otros tipos de laceraciones. Eso era algo que no le importaba al dragón, porque él tenía una creencia base en su crianza. Su creencia era en el odio suave, o el amor duro.

Desde que fue creciendo, Naruto fue desarrollando su personalidad, siendo un niño alegre y divertido, gustándole bromear y divertirse cada vez que podía. Noctis sabía que eso no iba a durar, porque en poco tiempo, Naruto se volvería como él. Después de todo, la Magia de Dragón Slayer Oscuro no era algo para reírse, era una magia capaz de arrasar con todo a su paso.

El Dragón Slayer Oscuro podía tragarse cualquier cosa con la oscuridad, casi como un agujero negro. La oscuridad es un vacío que devora y destruye todo, ni un rayo de luz puede escaparse de ella. Debido a esto, Naruto puede absorber materia física y ataques de cualquier tipo aspirándola en la oscuridad.

La propiedad de absorber ataques enemigos y devolverlos era algo muy útil y potente. Noctis incluso en su pelea con Acnologia pudo absorber el ataque de rugido del Dragón Slayer.

Cada vez que Naruto percibía un ataque que no podría bloquear, usaría la oscuridad en su mano para crear como un espejo, una masa negra que absorbería el ataque. Los objetos dentro de la oscuridad son sometidos a una gran cantidad de gravedad, por lo que objetos físicos son triturados y destruidos. Ese movimiento fue denominado por Naruto como **Meiryū no Kurouzu** ("Espiral Negra del Dragón Oscuro"), o como la primera vez que lo uso, **Meiryū no Chou Koku Shinkyou** ("Súper Espejo Negro de la Verdad del Dragón Oscuro"). Un nombre genial en la mente de Naruto. Al momento de escuchar eso, Noctis reprendió a su alumno por ponerle un nombre poco práctico a su ataque, por lo que Naruto se decidió como Espiral Negra.

Una vez absorbido el ataque, Naruto podía devolverlo, si era un ataque de fuego, agua, viento, o cualquier elemento, volvería en forma de como provino, como un espejo. Pero si era un objeto físico, ese objeto estaría triturado y destruido. Naruto nunca ha probado tragarse a una persona con su oscuridad, y se sentía muy curioso por saber cómo quedaría esa persona. Esa etapa fue una que Naruto denomino como **Kaihō** ("Liberación"). No quiso ponerle un nombre más genial porque su maestro estaba escuchándolo con un oído atento, por lo que por temor a una reprimenda, decidió ponerle un nombre aburrido como Liberación.

Pero esa no era la razón por la que Naruto se volvería como él. Esa razón es porque el Dragón Slayer oscuro no solo devora oscuridad que encuentre, sino que come la oscuridad en los corazones y pensamientos de las personas. No sería comer literalmente como si fuera oscuridad normal, sino una sensación de poder cada vez que pelearía contra una persona oscura, alimentándose cada vez mas de los pensamientos oscuros de su enemigo, y de su oscuro corazón. Un mago normal no duraría tanto tiempo comiendo maldad y oscuridad sin perder su cordura. Noctis ha pasado años comiéndose la oscuridad misma, en forma de magias, emociones oscuras, y ahí acabo el Sabio Rey Dragón, para convertirse en el Dragón Malvado.

Seguramente Naruto poco a poco dejaría de ser el joven alegre para convertirse en un amate de la batalla como él.

¡ **Meiryū no Tekken**! ("Puño de Hierro del Dragón Oscuro")- grito Naruto lanzándose al ataque, con su puño brillante en energía oscura y violeta.

Noctis solo movió su cola con aburrimiento, causando que Naruto se moviera en el aire para poner sus pies sobre la cola de Noctis e impulsarse para saltar con más velocidad hacia el rostro de su maestro, pero justo al momento de estar demasiado cerca, el dragón soplo una pequeña corriente de viento, que causo que el niño apretara los dientes mientras que salía despedido hacia atrás, aterrizando en el suelo clavando sus pies en la tierra.

Nueve años habían pasado desde que encontró a ese niño siendo llevado por el Lizardman, y durante ese tiempo, Noctis admitía haberle tomado algo de cariño al mocoso.

No lo suficiente como para aceptar ser llamado padre por él, pero si para preocuparse un poco. La dragonificacion sería un problema. Noctis no quería tener que lidiar con otro Acnologia, por lo que para no tener demasiados problemas con eso, formo un plan para introducirse en el cuerpo de su alumno y crear anticuerpos para detener la dragonificacion. Eso lo hacía para no tener que lidiar con otro Acnologia, no lo hacía porque se preocupara de que el mocoso se transformara en un dragón, ni en lo más mínimo.

Viendo como su alumno apretaba los dientes mientras que lo miraba furioso, el dragón de oscuridad solo sonrió mientras que abría un poco su boca y soltaba un gran rayo de oscuridad, siendo un torrente negro rodeado por un color violeta etéreo. Naruto vio el rayo oscuro aproximándose con algo de precaución, por lo que salto y comenzó a correr, salvándose del torrente de oscuridad que siguió su camino, destruyendo árboles, rocas, buena parte del bosque, y chocando con una montaña, generando una enorme explosión oscura que destruyo esa montaña.

¡Noctis! ¡Eso iba a matar!- grito Naruto enfurecido mientras que el dragón solo soltaba una risita culpable- ¡Eso iba a matar! ¿¡No!?

¡Debes estar preparado para morir si quieres salir de aquí…!- grito Noctis elevando su garra rodeada de la misma energía oscura, y bajándola rápidamente hacia el niño, que salto retrocediendo y haciendo piruetas, para caer de pie y abrir su boca.

¡ **Meiryū no** **Hōkō**!("Rugido del Dragón Oscuro")- grito Naruto liberando un torrente de oscuridad similar al de su maestro, pero no tan grande y poderoso.

El dragón solo elevo su mano y golpeo la oscuridad, deshaciéndola y causando que Naruto chasquee la lengua.

¿Qué pasa, mocoso?- pregunto Noctis con diversión viendo como el niño lo miraba enojado- ¿No querías salir de aquí para tener amigos y esas cosas? ¡No me hagas reír!

¡No te rías de eso, Noctis!- grito Naruto con furia viendo como su maestro reía fuertemente.

Salir del ala de Noctis, conocer gente, reír, llorar, divertirse, esas eran las cosas que Naruto quería. Puede que el dragón oscuro le hiciera compañía, pero Noctis era un dragón cruel que se divertía burlándose de su sueño. Naruto quería conocer humanos de su misma especie, querría tener amigos y reír con ellos.

Noctis no quería que eso pasara. Quería que Naruto sea como él, porque si el mocoso se convertía en alguien oscuro y malvado, se volvería más poderoso. Su magia era más compatible con gente oscura que con personas de la luz. Por esa razón se burlaba del sueño de su alumno, en un intento de hacer que Naruto se olvidara de esas tonterías y siguiera con su vida.

¡Siendo así de débil, nunca podrás tener amigos! ¿Sabes porque?- pregunto Noctis con su gran sonrisa- ¡Porque ellos morirán! ¡Morirán lentamente a manos de tus enemigos!

Yo los protegeré…- susurro Naruto mientras que el suelo bajo sus pies se rompía.

¡Eres demasiado débil para hacerlo!- grito Noctis riendo- ¡Acéptalo mocoso! ¡Todos los amigos que sueñas hacer, morirán por tu culpa!

Cállate…- susurro Naruto mientras que sus ojos empezaban a ser violetas.

¡Tú ya tienes una amiga!- grito Noctis sonriendo por dentro al ver esa reacción de Naruto- ¡La soledad siempre te ha acompañado! ¡Por lo tanto! ¡Tú única amiga es la soledad!

Escamas violetas y negras comenzaron a aparecer en la piel de Naruto, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente violetas brillantes, mientras que las escamas aparecían en cada parte de su cuerpo. El cabello del niño comenzó a crecer, tanto que le llegaba a la espalda baja, y su color cambio, dejando de ser rubio para convertirse en tan negro como la noche.

 **Metsuryū Ōgi…** \- susurro Naruto mientras que su cabello levitaba y la oscuridad pura se juntaba en su mano. El aura de oscuridad se esparció por la zona, esparciéndose del cuerpo de Naruto, dirigiéndose al cielo. Una espada de oscuridad total se formó en la mano de Naruto, y el niño la elevo, apuntando a su maestro que lo miraba con curiosidad. El aura de oscuridad se intensifico luego de eso- **Ja** **ō Mugetsu** ("Rey Malvado Cielo sin Luna")- al decir esas palabras, Naruto bajo su mano, causando que toda la oscuridad se esparciera a su alrededor, causando que todo a su alrededor sea oscuridad, oscuridad por donde quiera que miraras, un cielo sin luna. Un gran corte de oscuridad se dirigió hacia Noctis, que abrió sus ojos sorprendido al ver la potencia de esa técnica, que literalmente abría el suelo.

Noctis se movió rápidamente hacia la derecha, tratando de escapar de ese sorprendente corte de energía oscura, pero una pequeña parte de su cola no fue tan afortunada.

Naruto respiraba fatigado, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire mientras que miraba hacia delante, viendo como su corte de oscuridad literalmente corto gran parte del suelo, como si fuera las secuelas de un gran terremoto. El corte seguía hacia adelante, tanto que la vista de Naruto no podía encontrar el final.

Cayendo de rodillas, las escamas que cubrían el cuerpo de Naruto comenzaron a desaparecer, y su cabello volvió a ser rubio. Sus ojos volvieron a ser el brillante azul, y cuando eso paso, estos se cerraron, cayendo de cara al suelo.

Noctis observo a su hijo caer desde la distancia, en su rostro, una mirada incrédula se esparcía.

No espero eso. Por lo que había visto al pasar de los años, su hijo creo una buena gama de hechizos normales con su magia. Y llego a crear unos **Metsuryū Ōgi** por su cuenta, pero ese Arte Secreto no lo había visto. Pero eso no era todo, porque su alumno pudo entrar en su Dragón Force porque se rio de su sueño de tal manera. Nunca se rio tanto del sueño de Naruto, solo lo suficiente para hacerlo recapacitar. Noctis creía que todas las burlas del pasar de los años se agruparon dentro de Naruto, como en una botella cerrada, y que ahora, esa botella se rompió, liberando la furia y el Dragón Force.

Mirando su cola, noto con puro asombro que parte de su cola, unos buenos centímetros desde la punta, habían desaparecido. Su hijo acababa de cortarle parte de la cola, logrando atravesar sus duras escamas. Algo casi inaudito.

Una sonrisa orgullosa se expandió por el rostro de Noctis mientras que se acercaba al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto.

Recordando el año, noto con curiosidad que era el año x777. Si no se equivocaba, hoy era el día en que Igneel y los demás dragones vendrían a esta época para dejar a sus Dragón Slayer.

Conocía bien el plan de Igneel, después de todo, el dragón de fuego le pregunto si podría tomar parte de dicho plan. Pero se negó a eso. No tenía madera de padre, Naruto era una buena prueba de eso. Hoy era una fecha especial. Decidió que hoy sería el día en que Naruto dejara su ala para caminar solo por el mundo. Y decidió que debía entrar en el cuerpo de Naruto para impedir la dragonificacion.

Solo esperaba que su hijo hiciera cosas interesantes de ahora en adelante, porque si no los siguientes años hasta que su hijo encuentre a Acnologia serían demasiado aburridos.

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Esta es la nueva historia, una donde Naruto es un Dragón Slayer de Oscuridad. Como dije antes, Minato y Kushina estarán vivos. Y puede que esta historia no sea harem, o la tentación sea demasiado grande para mí y Naruto termine teniendo dos novias.

Naruto debería tener otra magia, ¿no creen? Para que no utilice siempre la Dragón Slayer. Tal vez como la formula Amaterasu o una inventada, como Tsukuyomi, la contraparte de la Amaterasu. Den ideas ustedes.

Eso de que Naruto devore las emociones oscuras, no es tan mala idea, después de todo, se dice que la magia de Acnologia le permite devorar las almas.

De cierta manera, los poderes de oscuridad de Naruto están algo inspirados en Barba Negra de One Piece.


	2. Un viaje

**Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-san?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre- hablar normal

" _Yo soy oscuridad…yo soy muerte…"-_ eran los pensamientos del dragón oscuro- pensamientos

Capítulo 2: Un viaje

Un año habían pasado desde que Noctis desapareció misteriosamente.

Naruto de doce años caminaba tranquilamente con sus manos en la nuca, caminando con una mirada perdida en el cielo azul.

A los doce años, Naruto se podría considerar un joven alto para su edad, de 1.57 por lo que dijo el médico del pueblo donde estuvo unos días atrás. Su cabello era largo, puntiagudo y despeinado, siguiendo en su tradicional color rubio dorado con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro ("Imaginen el cabello de Cloud de Final Fantasy"). Ojos azules, brillantes en alegría, pero ahora en aburrimiento. Un cuerpo musculoso y delgado para su edad, suficiente para atraer miradas de mujeres jóvenes y mayores, con su piel bronceada de color canela. Un rostro y cuerpo sin grasa, teniendo su rostro rasgos bellos, sin su conocimiento, heredados de su madre. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta negra sin mangas con cierre algo abierto, pantalones holgados negros con unas botas negras, y guantes negros en sus manos ("Ropa similar a la de Cloud")

Esa ropa la pudo comprar gracias a su aventura en una aldea cercana. Unos Lizardman estaban causando problemas, secuestrando a humanos y llevándoselos a una cueva. Viendo eso, Naruto decidió ayudar acabando con los Lizardman y rescatando a las víctimas. Gracias a su ayuda, el pueblo le pago con creces, y Naruto tuvo una noche de festín donde comió y rio mucho. Pero muchos en el pueblo, especialmente las madres sobreprotectoras, lo obligaron a ir a un médico que lo analizo de pies a cabeza.

Desde que Noctis lo abandono, Naruto ha estado entrenándose para viajar. Aun no se ha decidido que hacer del todo. Sabía quién era su maestro, el antiguo Rey Dragón que fue derrocado por Acnologia. El dragón oscuro le había contado esa historia un par de veces, pero odiaba relatarla. Por esa razón fue entrenado y acogido por él. Para luchar contra Acnologia a su par, y acabar con el dragón que le robo su trono.

Noctis le especifico más de una vez que la única razón por la que seguía vivo era para derrocar a Acnologia, y la otra, pequeña y minúscula, era porque lo hacía reír. Una parte él se sentía triste por eso. Después de todo, a pesar del trato cruel y malo del dragón, vio a Noctis como lo más cercano a un padre.

Naruto quería la aceptación de Noctis. Quería encontrarlo para ser aceptado por él. Quería ser su hijo. Como un **Dragón Slayer** normal, siendo educado por un padre dragón.

Por esa razón se ha estado entrenado y buscando cada información de Acnologia. Para poder matar a ese dragón y ganar la aceptación de Noctis.

Naruto se detuvo al sentir algo familiar a buena distancia de él.

Gracias a ser un **Dragón Slayer Oscuro** , poseía una cualidad única que estaba seguro que ninguno de los otros **Dragón Slayer** tenia. Era un sensor de larga distancia, que podía sentir las emociones negativas cercanas, como el odio, la ira, el instinto asesino, la hostilidad, cualquier tipo de sentimiento negativo que una persona sienta, como la tristeza también, cosa que estaba sintiendo en este momento. Era su Detección de Sentimientos Negativos, habilidad personal.

Caminando por el bosque, Naruto comenzó a correr para acercarse lo más que podía a esa sensación atronadora de tristeza que lo guiaba, empezando a saltar por los árboles para correr y acercarse más rápido.

Luego de unos minutos de correr y saltar, Naruto llego a un claro en el bosque, donde pudo ver a alguien sentado frente a un estanque de agua, mirando su reflejo en el agua con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Aquí estaba toda esa sensación de tristeza. Provenía de esa persona que lloraba frente al estanque de agua.

Por lo que podía ver, era un pequeño niño de al menos seis o siete años. Su cabello era rubio similar al suyo peinado hacia atrás, sus ojos azules oscuro, con una camiseta blanca con chaleco naranja y pantalones algo cortos azules. Una característica de él era que tenía una cicatriz por encima de la ceja derecha.

Los sentimientos de tristeza provenientes de ese niño eran grandes, tanto como para llamarlo desde buena distancia. Pero eso no era lo único. Podía oler algo en el aire gracias a sus sentidos superiores. El olor de un dragón en el pequeño.

Acercándose lentamente al pequeño, este escucho los pasos acercándose, por lo que se limpió las lágrimas y volteo a verlo con una mirada tranquila y enojada.

¿Quién eres y que quieres?- exigió saber con seriedad, causando que Naruto se riera por el intento de parecer mayor- ¡Responde!

Un niño como tú no debería fingir se adulto.- dijo Naruto sentándose a su lado, colocando una mano en su hombro, sin importarle que el niño quería alejarse e irse- Sonríe, ríe y juega…eso es lo que los niños deberían hacer.

No soy un niño. ¡Soy un hombre!- grito enojado, causando que Naruto sonriera levemente y colocara una de sus manos en su cabeza, acariciando levemente el cabello del niño.

Mi nombre es Naruto, sin apellido.- el **Dragón Slayer Oscuro** se presentó con una sonrisa en su rostro- ¿Me dices tu nombre…?

…Sting…Sting Eucliffe…- se presentó de brazos cruzados y con una mirada enojada.

Sting, ¿me dirías porque estabas triste…?- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa comprensiva.

No estoy triste, ¡no lo estoy!- grito Sting con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos- Estar triste sería un insulto a Weisslogia…

¿Weisslogia?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, reconociendo el nombre- _"Dragón Blanco…"_ \- Viendo su fuga de emociones, Sting se quedó callado, no queriendo hablar de más- Weisslogia es tu padre dragón, ¿no?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, viendo como el niño se volteaba a verlo impresionado.

¿C-Como lo sabes?- pregunto Sting con un ligero tartamudeo.

Noctis me ha hablado mucho de dragones…- respondio Naruto con una sonrisa- Por esa razón sé que tú eres hijo de Weisslogia, el Dragón Blanco.

¿Tú eres como yo…?- pregunto Sting con algo de duda, sorprendiéndose cuando Naruto asistió con la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Mi…padre dragón era Noctis…- dijo Naruto diciendo padre con algo de duda- El Dragón Oscuro.

Noctis…- su padre nunca le había dicho que existían otros **Dragón Slayer** , por lo que descubrir que tenía un igual frente a sus ojos fue un alivio- ¿Dónde está ahora?

Noctis…- dijo Naruto mirando el agua del estanque- No lo sé…- duda y cierto temor apareció en el rostro del rubio- La última vez que lo vi…yo estaba furioso. Ataque sin pensar nada…solo…solo queriendo cerrarle la boca a esa estúpida lagartija…- la ira se pintó en su rostro mientras que las pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas- Lo ataque con todo lo que tenía…cuando recupere la consciencia…lo único que había frente a mí era la tierra dividida en dos…

… ¿Lo mataste?- pregunto Sting con algo de precaución.

No lo sé…- respondió Naruto secándose las lágrimas, y volviendo a mirar al pequeño, que lo miraba con duda en sus ojos azules- Espero que no…aún tengo la esperanza de encontrarlo algún día…para poder pelear de nuevo.

…Weisslogia decía que los **Dragón Slayer** solo se hacen más fuertes cuando matan dragones…- conto Sting mirando el agua junto con Naruto- Al menos…algo sacamos de eso.

No lo creo…- dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que Sting lo mirara- No creo que nosotros nos volvamos fuertes así…debe haber otra manera.- sus ojos se abrieron levemente al darse cuenta de algo- Tu estas solo aquí, ¿no?- pregunto Naruto con una pequeña sonrisa formándose.

S-Si…- respondió con algo de duda, que aumento al verlo sonreír más fuerte.

¡Eso significa que tu vendrás conmigo!- grito Naruto tomando a Sting por los brazos y levantándolo, causando que el niño lo mirara en shock- Soy el único adulto responsable. Tu deber es venir conmigo.

¡O-Oye! ¡Bájame! ¡Te he dicho que me bajes!- grito Sting con enojo, enojándose aún más cuando Naruto comenzó a dar vueltas con él en sus brazos.

¡También significa que tú y yo seremos hermanos!- Naruto sonrió ampliamente mientras que atrapaba a Sting en un abrazo, pegando el rostro del pequeño en su pecho mientras que extendía su mano, mirando al horizonte- Imagínate… ¡Naruto y Sting en un sinfín de aventuras! ¡Puede haber algo mejor!

¡Aun no te he dicho que opino de eso!- grito Sting con furia, notando con alivio como el "adulto responsable" lo bajaba para mirarlo seriamente, unos ojos que hicieron que Sting tuviera un escalofrió por su columna- ¿Q-Qué miras?

Aun no te lo he pedido formalmente…- dijo Naruto seriamente mientras se ponía en una rodilla y tomaba la pequeña mano de Sting entre las suyas, mirando a Sting con seriedad- Sting… ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi Otouto?

¿No me dejaras de molestar hasta que diga que si?- pregunto Sting en un tono cansado, haciendo que Naruto asienta con la cabeza con su misma expresión seria- ¿Por qué quieres eso?

No hace falta un porque…- dijo Naruto poéticamente con una mano en su corazón- Quiero que seas mi Otouto…porque somos rubios.

¿Eh?- dijo Sting con duda, sin estar seguro de la estupidez que escucho.

Somos rubios, por lo tanto somos casi hermanos.- dedujo Naruto en un tono confuso, encogiéndose de hombros mientras que Sting lo miraba incrédulo.

Eres idiota, ¿no?- pregunto Sting con un tono incrédulo.

Para muchos seré idiota…pero para otros soy un héroe…- dijo Naruto riendo con una mano en su nuca- De cualquier manera, vamos Sting. Nos espera un largo viaje…

El rubio mayor volteo y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a un niño confundido.

Estaba solo. No tenía a nadie. Estaba emocionalmente herido, y ese tipo se ofrecía a ayudarlo. Como cualquier persona desesperada por ayuda, eligió acompañarlo y caminar a su lado, esperando ser ayudado.

 **En otro lugar**

Era una oficina, con un hombre sentado en un escritorio, revisando papeles y escribiendo en ellos.

Minato estaba mirando los diferentes papeles frente a sus ojos con una mirada deductiva.

Su hijo desapareció a buena distancia de Magnolia, por lo que la búsqueda en un principio se situó ahí. El consejo fue muy "amable" en ofrecer ayuda para buscar a su hijo. Minato no sabía si era por el hecho de que su hijo estaba destinado a ser un gran mago o porque en verdad se sentían mal por él. Apostaba por lo primero.

La búsqueda de su hijo no había disminuido ni un instante por el pasar de los años. Y a pesar que hayan pasado once años desde la desaparición, no obtenían resultados favorables.

Esperaba, rezaba, rogaba a cualquier deidad que lo escuchara, que su hijo estuviera sano y salvo.

Viendo la hora que era, Minato decidió dejar el trabajo para ir al gremio y ver como estaban las cosas, por lo que desapareció en un destello amarillo.

…

Todo era alegría y diversión en el gremio de Fairy Tail. Ahora mismo, todos reían y bebían, festejaban y gritaban. Una tarde normal en un activo gremio.

El Maestro Makarov observaba eso con una sonrisa desde la distancia, siendo acompañado por Kushina.

La mujer seguía eligiendo usar ropa más hogareña, siendo un vestido blanco con un delantal verde, sandalias y su broche en su cabello.

Poco tiempo de perder a su bebe, Kushina había abandonado el consejo mágico a favor de pasar todo su tiempo buscando a su hijo.

Los años pasaron, años de dolor y desesperación para Kushina y Minato, donde ambos nunca perdieron la esperanza de que algún día se reunirían con su niño. Kushina busco a su bebe el mayor tiempo que pudo, pero el dolor y sufrimiento comenzaron a ganarle, por lo que con mucho dolor, decidió dejar la búsqueda de Naruto a Minato y al consejo mágico, mientras que ella se encargaba de trabajar en Fairy Tail.

Su rol en Fairy Tail era el de una madre amorosa, que cuidaba de todos los pequeños como si fueran sus hijos. Ellos eran su único consuelo, cuidar de los pequeños la mantenía algo cuerda. Pero el dolor aun permanecía, porque cada vez que regañaba al pequeño Gray por no usar ropa, cada vez que reía con Kana jugando a las cartas, cada vez que jugaba y se divertía con los demás niños de Fairy Tail, siempre pensaba en su hijo.

Pensaba en como hubieran sido las cosas si él nunca hubiera desaparecido. Seguramente sería amigo de Gray y Kana, seria amigo de todos en el gremio, se divertiría cada día, seria mimado por ella todo lo que pudiera.

Makarov volteo levemente la mirada, notando como los ojos de Kushina estaban algo húmedos mientras observaba a Gray y a Kana discutir.

El anciano gano una mirada triste ante eso. El dolor en Kushina sobrepasaba por mucho al que alguna vez sintió en su vida.

Por lo que entendía, Kushina no quería otro hijo, quería a su hijo. El dolor y sufrimiento eran muchos como para reemplazarlo con otro niño. Por esa razón Minato y Kushina no habían tenido ningún bebe luego de la desaparición de Naruto.

Kushina….- dijo Makarov con suavidad, haciendo que la mujer saliera de su momento- Creo que Gray y Kana necesitan tu ayuda…Gray ya perdió los pantalones, no querrás que corrompa a Kana, ¿o sí?

¡Tienes razón, Jii-chan!- grito Kushina con alegría mientras se secaba los ojos y corría a detener a discusión entre Gray y Kana, y regañar al niño desnudista por perder su ropa.

Makarov vio eso con tristeza, porque sabía que mientras por fuera ella sonreía, por dentro estaba llorando. Makarov sabía quién estaba detrás de la barra, sabía que había llegado hace solo unos momentos por el sello **Hiraishin** hallado en el anillo de bodas de Kushina.

Sal de una vez, Minato…- dijo Makarov suavemente, causando que el hombre se levantara para ver a su Maestro con impotencia en sus ojos- Ya te he dicho que no hay nada que puedas hacer por ella….Lo único que se puede hacer, es encontrar a Naruto.

Pero…- Minato apretó los dientes, sus ojos se humedecieron- Han pasado once años…lo hemos buscado cada momento desde ese día…Tal vez…Tal vez…- Minato no pudo continuar de hablar cuando sintió un golpe en su rostro, que lo hizo caer y darse contra la barra.

Todo Fairy Tail había detenido su diversión, porque ellos escucharon el golpe, y al momento de dar la vuelta, vieron como uno de sus miembros más fuertes se encontraba en el suelo, y su Maestro con su brazo extendido y alargado gracias a su magia.

Mocoso…- susurro Makarov mientras que se negaba a ver a Minato, que se encontraba en el suelo en iguales condiciones que su Maestro- Nunca vuelvas a perder la esperanza…

 **Hai** …- susurro Minato mientras que estaba a punto de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Kushina llego para tratar de ayudarlo, causando que Minato se sintiera aun peor por casi perder la esperanza- Kushina….- susurro Minato mientas que movía la cabeza y atrapaba a la mujer en un beso sorpresivo, causando que ella abriera los ojos, pero que luego los cerrara correspondiendo el beso.

Makarov observo eso sonriendo levemente para luego suspirar.

Debían encontrar a Naruto. Ese pobre niño debería estar solo y confundido. Debía estar en su hogar con su familia. Debía estar en Fairy Tail.

 **Tiempo después**

Entonces ya creaste un Arte Secreto de Caza Dragones.- dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, escuchando atentamente como Sting le contaba sobre su entrenamiento con su padre- ¿Y como es?

Se llama **Hōrī Rei** ("Holy Ray o Rayo Santo").- dijo Sting con orgullo.

Unos días habían pasado desde que Sting se unió a Naruto en su viaje hacia lo desconocido, y durante ese tiempo, ambos rubios se juntaron y hablaron, acercándose como amigos.

Sting se tomó la libertad de contarle todo a Naruto sobre él, siendo las principales características de su magia de **Dragón Slayer Blanco** y su entrenamiento con Weisslogia, las habilidades que gano, siendo sus hechizos y ahora mismo le estaba contando sobre sus hechizos más poderosos.

Naruto decidió también contarle a su "Otouto" sobre su magia de **Dragón Slayer Oscuro** , algo que impresiono de sobremanera a Sting por saber que había un Asesino de Dragones así.

¿ **Holy Ray**?- repitió Naruto con curiosidad en su rostro. Sting bajo la mirada, esperando algo como una risa o algo parecido por ese nombre, pero lo que escucho lo dejo asombrado- ¡Que nombre más genial!- grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa- **Ne** , **Ne** , ¿Cómo es?- pregunto juntando sus manos abriendo sus palmas, apuntando hacia adelante con ellas- ¿Un rayo ultra poderoso mega santo de destrucción? ¡Quiero verlo!

T-Te lo mostrare, con una condición…- dijo Sting sonriendo con algo de arrogancia por ser alabado por su magia. Naruto asistió con la cabeza afirmativamente ante eso- Enséñame tu magia.

Claro…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa feliz- Ahora vamos a lo profundo del bosque… ¡Quiero ver el **Holy Ray**!

Sting camino detrás de Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, disfrutando las alabanzas a su magia de Caza Dragones.

Al momento de llegar a un claro en el bosque, Naruto se sentó en una roca y miro atentamente a Sting, este asistió con la cabeza y tomo aire. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer lo dejaría extremadamente agotado teniendo en cuenta su edad.

Colocándose en una posición inclinada, Sting comenzó a reunir luz en sus manos, tomando aire mientras que el esfuerzo era claro en su rostro. Luego de unos instantes de reunir magia, tiempo el cual Naruto se la paso viendo a su "Otouto" con anticipación, Sting grito mientras que una gran cantidad de luz aparecía frente a sus manos.

¡ **Holy Ray!** \- grito Sting alzando sus manos hacia delante, haciendo que un gran rayo de luz apareciera en sus manos, y luego de eso, un enorme número de rayos de luz, que se dirigieron rápidamente hacia los árboles, comenzando a golpearlos y romperlos levemente.

Luego de unos instantes, Sting acabo, jadeando con un poco de sudor en su rostro, admirando con una sonrisa como la masa de árboles delante de él estaba semi destruida.

Eso fue genial…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, haciendo que el ego de Sting se elevara abismalmente- Aunque ahora mismo tu edad es insuficiente para ejercerlo…Se me ocurren cosas perfectas que puedo hacer con eso…- susurro Naruto con una mano en su barbilla, sonriendo misteriosamente- **Dāku Rei** ("Dark Ray o Rayo Oscuro")

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Sting confundido, notando como Naruto se levantaba de la roca para caminar con una sonrisa.

Un trato es un trato…- dijo Naruto sonriendo tranquilamente- Te enseñare mi magia.

Con el pasar de los años, Naruto había mejorado mucho en su control de su magia, teniendo un excelente control de la misma. Tanto que llego a crear una buena gama de hechizos de **Dragón Slayer**. Podía manipular la oscuridad de tal manera que lograba cambiar y manipular su forma.

Viendo una roca enorme frente a sus ojos, Naruto sonrió mientras que extendía su mano, haciendo que un círculo mágico color negro y violeta apareciera frente a su mano.

Te mostrare algunos hechizos personales… ¡ **Meiryū no Kokurai**! ("Rayo Negro del Dragón Oscuro")- un rayo de energía oscura salió de la mano de Naruto, que golpeo un árbol y lo atravesó, siguiendo su camino y atravesando más árboles en su movimiento. Con otro movimiento, otro sello mágico apareció frente a la palma de Naruto, y de este salió otro gran rayo de energía, que golpeo y destruyo una roca cercana.

¡ **Sugoi**! ("Increíble")- grito Sting asombrado por tal muestra de control mágico.

Te mostrare más… ¿sabes porque?- pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, viendo como Sting lo miraba- Porque tenemos sujetos de prueba.

Fue en ese momento que Sting se dio cuenta de algo. Cosas los rodeaban, siendo tres enormes seres con apariencia de reptil. Su padre le había contado de ellos al menos una vez. Eran Wyverns, criaturas reptiles semi dragones.

Sting noto como Naruto se colocó frente a él en una posición protectora, con su cuerpo brillante de oscuridad.

Puedo ayudar…- dijo Sting algo cansado- Puedo luchar con ellos.

Eso no.- dijo Naruto seriamente mientras que uno de los Wyvern comenzaba a correr hacia ellos- Estas cansado por usar **Holy Ray**. Yo me encargare.

Justo cuando el monstruo apareció frente a ellos, Naruto levanto su puño brillante de oscuridad, y golpeo fuertemente al reptil, causando que este retrocediera rompiendo el suelo por como clavo sus pies en la tierra.

Naruto comenzó a correr hacia los Wyverns, y justo cuando estaba frente a ellos, grito mientras abría su boca.

¡ **Meiryū no** **Hōkō**!- grito Naruto liberando un enorme torrente de oscuridad, que dio de lleno en uno de los reptiles, destruyendo su cuerpo y siguiendo con su camino, rompiendo árboles y rocas del bosque.

Dos Wyverns se aproximaban a él, con sus mandíbulas abiertas con el objetivo de matarlo, pero Naruto solo se cubrió de oscuridad mientras que un sello mágico aparecía bajo sus pies.

¡ **Meiryū no Bakuhatsu**! ("Explosión del Dragón Oscuro")- grito el niño mientras que una enorme explosión oscura destruía el área, haciendo que los dos Wyverns salieran volando hacia atrás, afectados por la explosión oscura que los azoto.

Pero los reptiles no acabaron ahí, porque con un grito consecutivo, se dirigieron a Naruto. Al momento en que uno llego frente a él, Naruto salto para esquivar un ataque de cola que destruyo el suelo, y en el aire, Naruto se movió para esquivar otro golpe de cola del segundo Wyvern, para poder colocar sus pies en la cola del reptil y saltar hacia su rostro, con sus puños brillantes de oscuridad, y golpear con ambos puños con un golpe martillo la cabeza del semi dragón, causando que este cayera al suelo, rompiéndolo y generando una ola de destrucción.

Pero Naruto tuvo que moverse y levantar los brazos para cubrirse de un golpe de cola que lo mando a chocar contra un árbol y romperlo, solo para levantarse y mirar con furia como el Wyverns se dirigía hacia Sting, que trataba inútilmente de convocar la luz santa para protegerse.

Cuando Sting cerró los ojos, Naruto apareció frente a él, con su cuerpo brillante de oscuridad y sus ojos violetas oscuro. Toda la oscuridad se agrupo en el brazo de Naruto, y el niño extendió su mano mientras que un círculo mágico aparecía frente a ella.

¡ **Meiryū no Kokurai**!- grito Naruto mientras que un rayo de oscuridad salía de su mano, atravesando completamente al Wyvern, pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque múltiples rayos de oscuridad comenzaron a salir de su mano, acabando al reptil, atravesando su cuerpo, haciendo que la sangre volara- A mi Otouto nadie lo lastima y vive para contarlo…- susurro Naruto con ira mientras que sus ojos seguían violetas.

Sting observaba eso con los ojos bien abiertos, impresionado ante la habilidad de combate y la magia de Naruto.

¡ **Sugoi**! ¡Eso fue increíble!- grito Sting acercándose a Naruto, causando que este sonriera.- Naruto…no…Anii-san.- dijo con una sonrisa- Entrena…- Sting se detuvo al ver algo que lo dejo perplejo-…me…

Naruto estaba derramando unas lágrimas desde sus ojos, intentando inútilmente aparentar una pose tranquila cuando sollozaba débilmente.

Esta es…- dijo Naruto débilmente- Esta es la primera vez que me dices hermano…- un sollozo ahogado escapo de la boca de Naruto, mientras que este se colocaba de rodillas y tomaba por sus hombros a Sting- Eres mi Otouto…. ¡Otouto!- grito Naruto abrazando a Sting, enterrando la cabeza del pequeño en su pecho, solo que esta vez Sting no se resistió, solo se movió algo incómodo.

 **Tiempo después**

Luego de que Sting aceptara oficialmente a Naruto como su hermano, los dos comenzaron un entrenamiento mientras que viajaban por el mundo, divirtiéndose y teniendo sus aventuras, como acabar con bandidos y monstruos que molestaban a los aldeanos, salvar civiles en apuros, todo tipo de cosas para probar su nivel. Los dos niños se habían unido mucho desde ese día, y Sting vio a Naruto exactamente como el rubio mayor quería. Sting comenzó a ver a Naruto como su hermano mayor, estando completamente orgulloso y feliz por tener a alguien así en su vida. Sting estaba orgulloso de estar relacionado con alguien tan fuerte. Estaba feliz porque su nuevo hermano lo ayudaba y entrenaba, haciéndolo más fuerte cada día que pasaba.

Durante su tiempo de viaje, Naruto descubrió algo muy importante.

Por un lado, quería hacerse fuerte para asesinar a Acnologia. Por otro, quería más fuerza para proteger a Sting. Naruto no sabía qué camino tomar, porque descubrió que habían dos caminos para hacerse más fuerte. Era el afecto y amor por Sting lo que lo llevaban a querer fortalecerse, pero era su deseo de asesinar a Acnologia lo que motivaba con resultados similares.

Naruto y Sting estaban en un pueblo. Ahora mismo, Naruto se separó de Sting para comprar algunas cosas y buscar información, dejando atrás a su hermano solo.

Caminando por las calles con las manos en los bolsillos, Naruto escucho gracias a su audición superior las conversaciones de las personas.

¿Escucharon eso…?- Naruto se detuvo un momento, pensado que lo próximo que escucharía podría resultar interesante- Dicen que hay magos oscuros cerca de aquí…

¿Qué quieres decir?- el rubio ahora se encontraba apoyado en una pared de brazos cruzados escuchado con disimulación la conversación.

Los bandidos que nos atacaron hace unos días son sus subordinados.- un ataque hace unos días. Ciertamente, vio algo de destrucción y sintió muchas emociones oscuras, pero nunca espero que un ataque de bandidos se haya producido en un pueblo así- Escuche que se esconden por las colinas…

¿Cómo puedes saber tanto?- pregunto el otro hombre en un tono asombrado. Naruto era muy curioso sobre la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Cuando eres tan genial como yo, tienes muchos informantes repartidos…- respondió el hombre en un tono arrogante, causando que el sujeto y Naruto lo miraran en blanco.

Entonces, tenían una situación entre manos. Magos oscuros y bandidos. Esta era la oportunidad perfecta para ver cómo se las arreglaba Sting peleando. Dejaría que Sting se encargara de los bandidos, mientras que el pelearía contra el mago o magos oscuros.

Comenzando a caminar, Naruto se dirigió al punto de reunión que denomino con Sting. Luego de unos minutos de caminar, llego para encontrarse a un visitante inesperado.

Era un pequeño gato de color rojo con el interior rosa. Ese gato tenía grandes ojos negros, orejas grandes y puntiagudas, y los más raro, un chaleco blanco. Lo otro que calificaría como raro e inusual era que Sting hablaba amenamente con el gato. Hablaba, porque el gato podía hablar. Naruto podía escuchar perfectamente su voz.

Caminando hacia ambos, Sting dejo de hablar con el gato para mirarlo con una sonrisa, que tembló un poco al ver como el rubio mayor miraba a su nuevo compañero con algo de incredulidad.

¿Quién es el gato?- pregunto Naruto con confusión, notando como el gato lo miraba con curiosidad.

¿Quién eres tú?- respondió el gato con su propia pregunta.

Naruto. Hermano de Sting.- el gato abrió los ojos sorprendido ante eso.

¡Sting-kun! ¡No me dijiste que tenías un hermano!- grito el gato mirando al pequeño rubio con sorpresa.

No es mi autentico hermano.- respondió Sting, causando que Naruto lo mirara con mucho dolor en sus ojos, algo que Sting ignoro.

Como sea…- Naruto negó con su mano, mirando al pequeño animal con curiosidad- ¿Quién eres y como conoces a Sting?

Yo soy Lector.- se presentó con una sonrisa el pequeño- Conocí a Sting por verlo pelear con unos aldeanos hace unos minutos.

Peleas…- dijo Naruto severamente, mirando a Sting que sudaba algo nervioso- Sting…

¡No castigue a Sting-kun, Naruto-kun!- grito Lector con preocupación, causando que Naruto y el nombrado lo miraran asombrados- Los aldeanos se estaban riendo de él, y Sting-kun los venció con su fuerza.

Venciste a unos aldeanos…- dijo Naruto con un asentimiento- No es un buen logro vencer a unos civiles sin magia…pero algo es algo.- luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto miro a Lector, que sudo un poco nervioso por su intensa mirada- Lector, ¿Qué buscas?

Yo…- Lector miro al suelo con algo de inseguridad.

Lector quiere volverse más fuerte.- dijo Sting colocándose al lado del gato para sonreír mirando a su hermano- Por esa razón, lo acepte como mi discípulo.

Un discípulo gato…- dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida- Eso sin duda será muy interesante…Bien. Lector puede venir con nosotros.- Lector y Sting sonrieron ante esas palabras, pero el rubio miro a su hermano con confusión.

¿Vamos a algún lado?- pregunto confundido el **Dragón Slayer Blanco**.

Si…tenemos una pequeña misión por así decirlo.- Naruto se encogió de hombros- He escuchado que unos magos oscuros están ocultos en las colinas…ellos son magos y bandidos. Nosotros los venceremos.

Lector y Sting abrieron los ojos ante eso, pero no fueron los únicos, porque los aldeanos que estaban a su alrededor también escucharon sus palabras.

¿¡Estás loco, mocoso!?- grito uno de los aldeanos mirando al rubio mayor incrédulo.

¡Solo caminas hacia tu muerte!- grito otro de los aldeanos, siendo que todos los aldeanos se habían detenido para mirar a los niños incrédulos, gritando insultos y tratando de hacerlos recapacitar.

Pero todos se detuvieron en el momento de que un hombre mayor llego, caminando entre el grupo de aldeanos con seriedad en su rostro. Era un hombre mayor entre los cuarenta años, con algunas canas en su cabello negro, ojos iguales y piel bronceada. Su ropa consistía en un costoso traje elegante sobre una gran túnica con cuello de piel.

Niño…- dijo el hombre con seriedad, mientras que Naruto lo observaba con curiosidad- ¿Entiendes lo que acabas de decir?

Si…que venceré a esos magos oscuros…- repitió Naruto con seriedad en su rostro y voz, causando que el hombre mayor frunciera el ceño.

Solo te diriges hacia la muerte…. ¿quieres ser responsable de la muerte de tu hermano también?- severidad cubrió el rostro de Naruto al escuchar eso de parte del hombre.

Yo puedo luchar contra los magos oscuros…- un aura oscura se apodero del cuerpo de Naruto, causando que todos los presentes, incluso Sting y Lector, sintieran lo mismo. Les era difícil respirar, sentían más frio, el miedo y temor se esparcía por su ser. El hombre que hablo sobre la posible muerte de Sting cayo de rodillas, respirando con dificultad cuando el aura oscura de Naruto acabo- No vuelvas a decir eso de mi hermano…el no moriría por pelear contra débiles bandidos y patéticos magos oscuros.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto y Sting se fueron, siendo seguidos por Lector, que no podía esperar para ver qué tan poderoso eran Naruto y su compañero.

 **Tiempo después**

Era una colina, donde unas cuantas rocas estaban repartidas, y Naruto estaba con su hermano y gato, con una mirada seria en su rostro.

Desde donde estaba ahora podía sentir las emociones negativas. Muchas emociones negativas. Por lo tanto, los bandidos y magos eran muchos, y Sting tendría que encargarse de los bandidos, mientras que él se encargaría de los magos.

Sting.- dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que el niño lo mirara- Tú te encargaras de los bandidos. Ten cuidado. Estos no son civiles peleando con las manos desnudas.

 **Hai** , Anii-san.- respondió Sting asistiendo con la cabeza- Vamos Lector.- el gato asistió con la cabeza, comenzando a seguir a su compañero.

Aun no te he dicho dónde están…- dijo Naruto con una mirada en blanco, causando que Sting y Lector se detuvieran en su lugar- Ahhh…- un suspiro salió de la boca de Naruto- Solo….solo sígueme.

El gato y el niño siguieron a Naruto algo nerviosos y un poco avergonzados.

Caminaron por un tiempo, hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una cueva. Se escondieron entre los árboles, y miraron atentamente como había guardias en la entrada de la cueva, haciendo sus rutas de vigilancia y asegurándose de que nadie entrara a la cueva.

Ve, Sting…- Naruto nunca dejo de mirar a los bandidos- Te estaré viendo.

El niño asistió con la cabeza, y luego salto, caminando casualmente hacia los bandidos, hasta que ellos lo vieron. Cuando lo vieron, comenzaron a reír levemente.

¿Qué hace un niño aquí?- pregunto uno de ellos con una túnica en su cuerpo y un hacha en su mano.

Oye, mocoso…- dijo otro con una sonrisa en su rostro- No deberías estar tan lejos de casa…podrías encontrarte con personas malas.

Mh…- Sting sonrió con algo de arrogancia- Ustedes no son rivales para el poder de un dragón blanco.

Mocoso estúpido…- el bandido negó con la cabeza sonriendo- Podríamos dejarte ir…pero nos ordenaron matar a cualquiera que aparezca por aquí.

Inténtenlo si pueden…- dijo Sting sonriendo mientras que su cuerpo ganaba un brillo blanco- ¡ **Hakuryū no Hōkō**!- grito Sting mientras que un tornado blanco con la apariencia de un láser salía de su boca, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia el bandido que hablo, haciendo que el hombre saliera volando hacia atrás y se chocara contra el techo de la pared.

Los bandidos restantes abrieron los ojos sorprendidos ante eso, solo para elevar sus armas y comenzar a correr hacia el niño, pero Sting recubrió parte de su cuerpo en luz, y antes de que los bandidos llegaran, salto con su pie brillante en luz.

¡ **Hakuryū no Ashige**! ("Patada del Dragón Blanco")- gritando rápidamente, el niño giro en el aire para entregar una fuerte patada en el rostro a dos bandidos que lo trataron de golpear con sus armas.

Naruto observaba como Sting se encargaba de los bandidos con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Lector a su lado miraba a Sting con los ojos bien abiertos y una mueca de asombro.

¡Sting-kun es el más fuerte!- grito Lector con fascinación ante la muestra de poder y habilidad.

Si eso te parece fuerza…- Naruto se levantó con una sonrisa, mirando como su hermano golpeaba y esquivaba golpes de los bandidos con facilidad- Espera a verme a mí, Lector.

Saltando del árbol donde estaba escondido, Naruto comenzó a correr hacia la cueva, pasando de largo a los bandidos que estaban demasiado concentrados en Sting.

Mirando a su alrededor, Naruto noto que la cueva estaba iluminada por lacrimas y unas pocas antorchas, y que la caverna solo tenía un camino túnel en una dirección. Se encogió de hombros mientras que continuaba caminando y sintiendo cosas a su alrededor.

Emociones negativas. Avaricia, egoísmo, ira, enojo, odio, instinto asesino, muchos sentimientos negativos, correspondientes a los magos oscuros que estaban en esta cueva.

Sus ojos se afilaron en el momento que llego al final del túnel, donde una gran puerta doble de madera se hallaba. De ahí dentro provenían muchas de las emociones negativas que sentía, pero podía sentir más emociones alejadas en el interior de la cueva.

Pateando la puerta, esta se rompió, dándole paso libre a Naruto para que entrara y mirara a todos los magos oscuros dentro de la sala.

Todos ellos tenían las clásicas túnicas negras sobre sus cuerpos, algunos de ellos llevaban mascaras en sus rostros. En las paredes, muchas pinturas y escrituras con el mismo símbolo se hallaban. Otra cosa que noto fue que algunos de los magos tenían bastones mágicos en sus manos, y que lo miraban con malas intenciones.

Un mocoso ha entrado.- dijo uno de los magos con un tono de voz seria- Si paso sobre los esbirros debe ser fuerte.

Iris-sama se enojara por esto…- uno de los magos dijo con preocupación.

No si lo matamos primero y nunca hablamos de esto…- un mago dio un paso al frente, con su bastón mágico extendido.

Tienes razón…- dijo otro mago mientras que un círculo mágico rojo naranja aparecía frente a sus manos- Matémoslo antes de que Iris-sama se entere.

No tenía idea de quien era esa tal Iris, pero si entendía que era una posible líder del grupo. Podía sentir perfectamente sus emociones. Ellos le tenían miedo a esa tal Iris, por lo que debía ser una mujer aterradora para que inspirar miedo en un grupo de magos adultos.

Todos los magos se alinearon en una formación en línea, con Naruto frente a ellos, que los miraba con curiosidad en sus ojos. Círculos mágicos de diferentes colores y formas aparecieron frente a las manos y bastones de los magos, y de ellos, chorros de agua, fuego, viento, rocas y electricidad salieron, dirigidas hacia Naruto, uniéndose y formando un enorme torrente de magia elemental.

Naruto solo miro el ataque mientras que extendía su mano, formando una masa de oscuridad frente a su palma, que se extendió y formo una gran oscuridad con una forma similar a un gran espejo.

¡ **Meiryū no Kurouzu**!- grito Naruto mientras que los ataques entraban en la oscuridad, causando que los magos oscuros miraran en estado de shock a Naruto, pero el niño no termino ahí, porque sonriendo, hablo al mismo tiempo que rayos salían de la oscuridad- Se los devuelvo… **Kaihō**.

De la masa de oscuridad, el torrente de magia elemental salio disparado hacia los magos oscuros, y ellos solo pudieron saltar y tratar de esquivarlo, pero algunos no tuvieron tanta suerte, porque el ataque les dio de lleno, estallando en una explosión de viento, fuego, roca, agua y electricidad. Naruto sonreía viendo su obra, pero noto como muchos de los magos se acercaban hacia el con espadas mágicas en sus manos.

Los brazos del rubio se tiñeron de oscuridad al mismo tiempo que sonreía. Al momento en que los magos oscuros llegaron, Naruto bajo la cabeza para esquivar el golpe, y movió su brazo para golpear el estómago del mago. El mago salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeando la pared de la cueva, haciendo que esta temblara.

Naruto salto haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás en el momento de que un rayo de electricidad choco contra el suelo donde antes estaba, y mientras que hacia la voltereta, abrió su boca liberando un rugido de oscuridad que impacto en el suelo generando una explosión oscura.

Comenzando a correr, Naruto salto para golpear a un mago en el rostro, se agacho para esquivar una espada dirigida a su cabeza, golpeo el estómago del mago que lo ataco. Saltando, el rubio pateo las cabezas de dos magos, solo para subirse en uno de los magos, golpeando con su codo el cráneo de él, y caer hacia atrás arrastrando al mago oscuro, lanzándolo con sus pies y haciéndolo chocar contra una pila de magos oscuros.

Todo lo que sentía ahora se sentía genial. Una sensación abrumadora de poder y ansias de batalla.

" _Esto es lo que se siente devorar pensamientos oscuros…"_ \- pensó Naruto sonriendo inconscientemente mientras que pateaba la cabeza de un mago, haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque elevando su pie, pateo el estómago del mago, causando que escupiera sangre- _"Me siento invencible…"_

Noctis le dijo que podía devorar los pensamientos oscuros de las personas, pero nunca le dijo que pasaría si lo haría. Podía sentir claramente la ira en los humanos a su alrededor. La furia, el odio, la hostilidad, el instinto asesino. Todo eso lo hacían sentirse genial. Lo hacían sentirse vivo.

¡Jajaja….!- rio Naruto mientras que pateaba el estómago de un mago, haciendo que este escupiera sangre- ¡Jajaja Jajaja!- lo siguiente que provino de Naruto fue un poderoso golpe al rostro, que causo que el mago saliera despedido al techo de la cueva, con unos cuantos dientes menos.

Los magos oscuros comenzaban a sentir miedo. Estar frente a un niño pequeño que los acababa como moscas y los golpeaba, riendo fuertemente sin parar, los aterrorizaba. Era como estar frente a su líder, Iris McDear, una mujer sádica y despiadada, amante de Zeref, su magia oscura y su tesoro.

Naruto camino lentamente hacia un pequeño grupo de magos sobrevivientes. A sus pies, los cuerpos inconscientes y heridos de muchos magos se encontraban. Huesos rotos, laceraciones, fracturas, todo tipo de heridas. En el rostro del niño, una gran sonrisa se extendía con sus ojos violetas oscuro mirando al grupo de magos. Uno de los cuerpos de los magos se hallaba en medio del camino del niño, y cuando el rubio llego a él, clavo su pie en el estómago del humano, causando que este escupiera sangre.

La ira, el miedo, el odio, la hostilidad, el instinto asesino plagaban los pensamientos y sentimientos de los magos, haciendo que Naruto se sintiera mucho mejor. Era como estar muerto por mucho tiempo, y por primera vez despertar como un vivo.

 **Sate Sate Sate** …- Naruto sonrió mientras que la oscuridad se plagaba por su cuerpo- ¿Qué puedo hacer con ustedes?

Sí que eres un niño interesante…- dijo una voz suave y sensual, causando que Naruto mirara a su alrededor con curiosidad- Pero, ¿por qué no los matas?- volvió a decir la misma voz con un toque de decepción- Son solo hormigas bajo tus pies…deberías pisarlas tal y como lo estás haciendo con el sujeto al que mataste recién.

Ante eso, Naruto abrió sus ojos en shock. Mirando rápidamente hacia abajo, Naruto noto como su pie estaba dentro del estómago del hombre. Sacando lentamente el pie cubierto de sangre de su cuerpo, Naruto vio como los ojos de mago oscuro miraban al vacío.

Lo mato. Mato a un hombre.

Y-Yo…- susurro Naruto en shock mientras que daba un paso hacia atrás.

¿Qué sucede niño?- pregunto la voz con falsa preocupación- ¿Es la primera vez que matas a alguien? ¿O ya eras un asesino antes…?

¡Sal ahora!- grito Naruto con ira mientras que los magos oscuros temblaban de miedo- ¡Sal de una vez! ¡Iris!

Ohhh….- susurro Iris en un tono sensual mientras que salía de la oscuridad- Tienes agallas, niño….eso debo aceptarlo.

Era una mujer hermosa, de unos veinte años, con cabello negro corto que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros con un estilo lacio, ojos iguales, y piel pálida. Su ropa consistía en una camiseta sin mangas negra, que le mostraba a Naruto sus delgados brazos y grandes senos. Pantalones cortos negros que le llegaban hasta el muslo pegados a sus torneadas y largas piernas. Un largo haori negro y blanco en su cuerpo, con unas largas botas de tacón alto.

Tu eres Iris…- dijo Naruto con seriedad mientras que caminaba unos pasos, haciendo lo que sea para evitar mirar el cuerpo del hombre que acababa de matar.

Ara… ¿y tú eres?- Iris sonrió sensualmente mirando a Naruto con hambre en sus ojos.

No le doy mi nombre a magos oscuros…- respondió Naruto con seriedad, causando que Iris suspirara en desilusión.

Que malo eres…- dijo Iris con un puchero, que algunos hombres les habrían parecido adorable si no supieran quien era ella- Como sea…. ¿Qué buscas aquí, mocoso?

Tú y tu grupo han estado asaltando el pueblo a unos kilómetros de aquí…- Naruto miro seriamente a Iris- Todo eso termina ahora.

Ohhh…- Iris sonrió con diversión- ¿Eso es arrogancia…?

No es arrogancia…- respondió Naruto mientras que la oscuridad llenaba sus brazos- Es el futuro.

Jejeje…- Iris rio entre dientes al ver eso- También usas Magia Oscura…- una sonrisa alegre y sexy apareció en el rostro de Iris- Veamos que mago oscuro es el mejor, asesino.

Naruto elevo su mano, creando un sello mágico violeta negro frente a su palma, haciendo que un rayo de oscuridad saliera y se dirigiera hacia Iris. La mujer viendo eso solo salto para esquivar el ataque mágico. En el aire, un sello mágico color verde oscuro apareció, y de él, manos de oscuridad negras rodeadas por verde salieron dirigidas hacia Naruto.

El niño solo abrió la boca, absorbiendo el ataque y comiendo la oscuridad, causando que la mujer abriera los ojos sorprendida.

Tú…- susurro Iris en shock- ¿Comes oscuridad?

¿Lo notaste?- dijo Naruto con algo de sarcasmo mientras que un sello mágico aparecía frente a su boca y de él, una gran ráfaga de oscuridad salía, dirigida hacia Iris, que hizo otro sello mágico frente a ella, haciendo que una ráfaga de oscuridad rodeada verde saliera.

Ambas oscuridades chocaron y generaron una explosión de oscuridad.

Los magos sobrevivientes del ataque anterior de Naruto miraran la pelea con asombro, y alguien entraba por la puerta, siendo seguido por un gato.

Iris corría por la cueva, siendo seguida por rayos de oscuridad, saltando y esquivando los rayos oscuros del niño. Volteándose, la mujer movió sus manos, creando un círculo mágico bajo los pies de Naruto.

¡ **Dark Explosion**! ("Explosión Oscura")- grito Iris haciendo que en el lugar donde estaba Naruto ocurriera una gran explosión.

Una nube de humo cubría el lugar, e Iris observaba esa nube de humo con seriedad, estaba segura de haber escuchado un jadeo que no pertenecía a sus esbirros, por lo que volteo la mirada para ver como un niño rubio y un gato observaban la nube de humo con asombro y miedo.

Ara… ¿él era tu hermano?- pregunto Iris con una sonrisa divertida formándose en su boca, viendo con diversión y cierto placer el rostro de Sting- Lamento haberlo matado…no, no es cierto, no lo lamento.- negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa sádica formándose en su rostro.

Un grito se escuchó dentro de la nube de humo, y de esa nube, Naruto salió corriendo con su puño brillante de oscuridad. El rubio mayor corría hacia Iris, para desaparecer en una explosión de velocidad y volver a aparecer frente a la mujer, guiando su puño para golpear el rostro de Iris, que era unos centímetros más alta que él.

Iris retrocedió esquivando el golpe, y se agacho para esquivar una patada oscura, comenzando a esquivar y bloquear decenas de golpes cubiertos de oscuridad.

Un sello mágico apareció frente a la mano de Iris, y de él, una gran mano de oscuridad salió que tomo a Naruto y lo elevo unos metros, pero antes de que la mano pudiera hacer algo, el niño comió la oscuridad de esa mano, causando que quedara suspendido en el aire, y abriera su boca, liberando un torrente de oscuridad dirigida hacia Iris, que lo esquivo saltando hacia atrás.

¡Todos ustedes!- grito Iris a los magos oscuros que aún estaban conscientes- ¡Junten sus patéticas magias con la mía!

¡ **Hai** , Iris-sama!- gritaron los esbirros de Iris en coro, creando sellos mágicos frente a sus manos y bastones, apuntándolos hacia los pequeños rubios.

Prepárate, mocoso…- dijo Iris con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro- Este es mi hechizo más poderoso…- un enorme sello mágico verde oscuro apareció frente a Iris, seguido de otros tres pequeños que comenzaron a volar en círculos por ese sello mágico- ¡ **Dark Annihilation!** ("Aniquilación Oscura")

Un torrente de oscuridad seguido de otros tres torrentes más pequeños salió del sello mágico de Iris, que se alinearon con el gran torrente oscuro, creando uno solo. Los demás magos no se quedaron atrás, y liberaron sus magias elementales y de oscuridad, que se unieron con el ataque de su líder formando un solo ataque combinado.

Una enorme ola de magias se acercaba a ellos, causando que Naruto apareciera rápidamente al lado de Sting.

¡Sting! ¡Hagamos eso!- grito Naruto haciendo que Sting asistiera con la cabeza al mismo tiempo que la luz santa se expandía por todo su cuerpo.

La oscuridad se esparció por el cuerpo de Naruto, y ambos niños extendieron sus manos al frente, uniendo sus palmas izquierdas y extendiendo las palmas derechas.

El ataque de magia enemiga se acercaba cada vez más, y cuando estaba solo a unos metros de distancia, Naruto grito mientras que una gran flecha luminosa rodeada de un vórtice de oscuridad salía de su mano y la de Sting.

¡ **Seimeiryū: Shippū** **Shikkoku no Ya Zeroshiki**! ("Dragón de la Oscuridad Sagrada: Huracán de la Flecha Negra Azabache Estilo Cero")- grito Naruto con una gran sonrisa mientras que su flecha rodeada de un vórtice de oscuridad volaba rápidamente, destruyendo fácilmente el ataque combinado de los magos oscuros, llegando hacia la asombrada Iris y creando una enorme explosión oscura luminosa.

La explosión causo que toda la cueva se sacudiera, y si no fuera por los pilares soportes se hubiera derrumbado.

Cuando el humo y polvo se desvanecieron, Naruto y Sting notaron como Iris y sus esbirros estaban clavados en la pared, derrotados e inconscientes. Una sonrisa se expandió por sus rostros mientras que detrás de ellos, escucharon un grito de asombro y fascinación.

¡ **Sugoi**! ¡Sting-kun, Naruto-kun!- grito Lector mirando a ambos con asombro en sus ojos.

El rubio mayor solo se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado, mientras que el niño sonreía con algo de arrogancia.

Ahora…- dijo Naruto caminando hacia delante, siendo seguido por Sting y Lector- Veamos que escondieron ellos al final del camino.

¿No serán objetos que habrán robado?- dijo Sting con duda, haciendo que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza.

Sí, pero en unas horas, los Caballeros de la Runa vendrán y se llevaran todo. Tal vez lo confiscaran o lo llevaran con sus dueños. Ni idea.- respondió Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros- Nosotros derrotamos a los magos oscuros primero que ellos. Es nuestro derecho tomar una pequeña recompensa.

Sting solo se encogió de hombros igual que Naruto, y continuo caminando con él, siendo seguidos por Lector a su lado.

Caminando por la cueva, pudieron ver diferentes planos y documentos. Naruto no le agrado lo que leyó. Mago oscuro Zeref. Sistema de Resurrección.

Aparentemente, estos magos oscuros buscaban la manera de financiar un fin, el cual Naruto aprendió en el momento de poner sus ojos sobre uno de los documentos.

Luego de estar caminando por un tiempo, los niños y el gato llegaron a una gran puerta cerrada. Fue solo gracias a una patada de oscuridad y de luz que pudieron romper esa puerta. Ahí dentro, vieron algo que los asombro.

Sacos y objetos, joyas y tesoros precisamente. Los sacos, repletos de dinero, se esparcían por la habitación, y Naruto estaba seguro de que encontró por lo menos diez sacos de dinero. Diferentes joyas y objetos de oro. Un verdadero tesoro enterrado. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de Naruto.

Era una gran espada de acero con la empuñadura roja. La espada era sencillamente enorme, más grande que él. El diseño de la espada era lo que le interesaba a Naruto.

Acercándose a la gran espada, el niño la tomo con sus manos y la levanto, notando que tenía un considerable peso en ella. Mirando bien en la empuñadura, el niño encontró una clase de interruptor. Apretándolo, la espada se desarmo en varias espadas más pequeñas y de diferentes tamaños, dos espadas con filo dentado cuadrado, dos grandes dagas del mismo diseño, y una espada con apariencia similar a un cuchillo cuyo filo se extendía por toda el arma, teniendo una abertura en ella que actuaba como empuñadura roja.

Viendo todo el desorden de espadas tiradas en el suelo, Naruto las recogió y arreglo el arma, aunque con cierto esfuerzo. Al tener el arma completa en sus manos, con un movimiento, hizo que el cuchillo espada saliera de la ranura del filo de la gran espada.

Esta espada es interesante…- dijo Naruto balanceando un poco el gran arma, sonriendo levemente- Creo que me la quedo.

Sting estaba más ocupado mirando a sus alrededores con asombro puro en sus ojos, Lector estaba en un estado similar. Nunca en su vida había visto tanto dinero. Por esa razón reacciono un poco tarde ante las palabras de Naruto.

¿Con que más te vas a…- Sting se detuvo al ver como Naruto tomaba los sacos de dinero- …quedar?

Naruto comenzó a sudar al notar la mirada penetrante que su hermanito le enviaba, algo que el gato correspondía.

Este dinero no iba a ser extrañado por nadie. Bueno, los verdaderos dueños seguramente lo extrañarían, pero los anteriores dueños, los ladrones, ya no lo necesitarían. No era un crimen robarle a un ladrón. Era un oportunista después de todo.

Todo esto será de utilidad más adelante…- dijo Naruto nerviosamente en un intento para que Sting dejara de mirarlo penetrantemente- Los Caballeros de la Runa no son tan santos como crees. Seguramente tomaran el dinero para ellos mismos.

Tal y como tú lo estás haciendo.- dijo Sting rápidamente.

Exacto.- respondió Naruto distraído mientras que tomaba otro saco de dinero, para luego morderse la lengua por sus palabras- ¡Quiero decir! ¡Claro que no…Jajaja!- el rubio mayor rio un poco nervioso.

Caminando hacia uno de los sacos de dinero más alejados, Naruto lo tomo, notando como había algo detrás de ese saco, un libro.

"Tsukuyomi: Sellos del Cielo Estrellado"- Naruto leyó el titulo con interés en sus ojos, abriendo el libro, el rubio leyó una de sus palabras- **Tsukuyomi Mahōjin** ("Sellos Mágicos del Dios de la Luna")…- volteando levemente la cabeza para ver a Sting, Naruto silbo con disimulación mientras que el libro desaparecía en un brillo violeta.

Todos los sacos de dinero no podría llevárselos con sus manos, por lo que tendría que hacer uso del **Kansou** para poder llevarse todos los sacos de dinero.

Una cosa que aprendió poco tiempo después de irse de su primer hogar, era que es un usuario natural de la Magia de Re-equipar. Aunque ahora mismo la usaba para almacenar cosas como el equipaje.

Los sacos de dinero desaparecieron en brillos violetas, y la gran espada también desapareció en un brillo similar. Luego de los sacos de dinero, siguieron los tesoros y riquezas de la cueva, dejando el antiguo almacén de tesoros como una gran sala vacía.

Solo quedaba una sola cosa en la habitación, una armadura.

Acercándose a ella, Naruto leyó en voz alta una inscripción que poseía la armadura.

 **Meitei no Yoroi** ("Armadura del Emperador Oscuro")…- el titulo si era algo que le interesara, pero lastimosamente, esa armadura no era masculina, porque la forma y constitución de la armadura delataba que era para una mujer- Seguramente será de utilidad…- dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros mientras que tomaba la armadura y la guardaba en su espacio de Re-equipar.

 **Nota del Autor** :

Gracias por leer.

He decidido que el Tsukuyomi, la contraparte del Amaterasu, estará como la otra magia de Naruto. En el siguiente capítulo se explicara todo lo de Tsukuyomi.

Por lo tanto, Naruto tendría su magia de **Dragon Slayer** , la Formula Tsukuyomi, y no sé. Como vieron, tendrá una espada personal. ¿Quieren que Naruto tenga el **Hiraishin** y el **Kansou** de sus padres? Estoy pensando en una combinación a lo Noctis de Final Fantasy, donde Naruto usara sus armas con el **Kansou** y se teletransportara con el **Hiraishin**. Es solo una idea, que quiero que escuchen y opinen.

Vieron a quien se parece Naruto y que espada encontró. Estoy pensando en alguien que pueda enseñarle a Naruto el manejo de esa espada. Alguien como Zabuza, Kisame o Zack incluso. Ustedes decidan entre esos o alguien más que se les ocurra.

 **Hozuki Mangetsu**. Ya había pensado darle la habilidad de Hiruko de absorber la magia, pero no se me ocurre como explicar esa habilidad. Esa habilidad está más para un **Dragon Slayer** de Acnologia.


	3. La despedida

**Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-san?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre- hablar normal

" _Yo soy oscuridad…yo soy muerte…"-_ eran los pensamientos del dragón oscuro- pensamientos

Capítulo 3: La despedida

Un tiempo había pasado desde que Naruto saqueo a Iris y a los amantes de Zeref, y por ese tiempo, el rubio había descubierto un par de cosas.

 **Tsukuyomi** había demostrado ser una magia muy útil y poderosa. Esa era una de las principales cosas que había descubierto.

Al parecer, **Tsukuyomi** tenía una contraparte, el **Amaterasu** , sellos que eran tan iguales como tan distintos a la vez. Era una magia de sellos que permitía conjurar explosiones de gran cadencia alrededor y dentro del área del objetivo. Mientras que **Tsukuyomi** era la contraparte de **Amaterasu** , los resultados eran similares y devastadores.

A diferencia de la formula **Amaterasu** , la formula **Tsukuyomi** es una magia incompleta, ya que todas las formulas desde la dos hasta la cien están incompletas. Siendo la fórmula uno la única forma perfecta. Siendo la contraparte de **Amaterasu** , los sellos **Tsukuyomi** van en orden hacia atrás, por lo que la fórmula uno es la más poderosa y las siguientes formulas son las imperfectas. A pesar de que la mayoría de fórmulas están incompletas, eso no le quita lo poderosa a la magia.

Eso no es lo único que había averiguado desde que saqueo a Iris. Aparentemente, esa mujer era la Maestra de un gremio oscuro, Dark Titan, y el junto a Sting habían destruido todo el gremio.

Los Caballeros de la Runa llegaron a la cueva poco tiempo después de su partida, para arrestar a todos los magos inconscientes y ver al único cadáver del gremio.

Naturalmente, los Caballeros de la Runa no pensaron en nada y marcaron al mago que había acabado con Dark Titan como un mago oscuro. Mientras que pudo haber hecho algo bueno acabando con ese gremio, eso no borraba el hecho de que mato a alguien en el proceso, un crimen severamente castigado en la sociedad mágica.

Por lo que ahora, podría decirse que era un mago oscuro. Era una suerte que Sting no haya sido calificado como tal. Seguramente los magos oscuros e Iris darían su descripción a los Caballeros de la Runa, y terminarían siendo buscados tarde o temprano.

Eso era algo que lo enojaba. No tenía mucho derecho a enojarse teniendo en cuenta que saqueo toda la sala del tesoro y no se la devolvió a los dueños. Pero aun así, acabo con Dark Titan, un gremio oscuro parte de la Alianza Balam que ocasionaba problemas a los civiles y aldeanos.

En un claro en el bosque, Naruto estaba de pie frente a Sting. Ambos habían cambiado levemente por el pasar del tiempo.

Sting y Naruto habían cambiado levemente por el pasar de tres años. El que más cambio de ellos era Naruto, ya que el niño creció para convertirse en un hombre.

Ahora con 15 años era alto, unos 1.70 con su físico todavía siendo marcado y musculoso. Su cabello seguía siendo rubio dorado, despeinado y puntiagudo, con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro. Su piel todavía era color canela y sus ojos azules como el cielo, que ahora brillaban en desafío observando a su Otouto.

Uno de los cambios más importantes en Naruto era que ahora en su espalda llevaba múltiples correas y fundas de armas, que le permitían cargar sus múltiples espadas, siendo seis en total, y era ahí donde ella estaba, su espada fusionada, o **Gattai Ken** ("Espada Combinada"). Las partes de la **Gattai Ken** estaban en la espalda de Naruto, sujetadas por las múltiples fundas.

Vamos, Sting…—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, elevando su mano y haciéndole una seña a Sting, diciéndole que venga hacia él—Enséñame cuanto has crecido en estos tres años…

En los tres años que pasaron juntos, Sting y Naruto se hicieron los mejores amigos y hermanos, teniendo una relación de amistad y compañerismo perfecta en opinión de ambos. Haciendo bromas, riendo y divirtiéndose, siendo los hermanos ideales.

Pero algo malo ocurrió en su viaje, porque ahora Sting estaba exigiendo algo que Naruto temía desde el día que se conocieron.

Sting quería…ser independiente.

Por esa razón Naruto decidió que esta sería su pelea, donde probaría si Sting estaba lo suficientemente capacitado para defenderse solo.

¡Tú puedes! ¡Sting-kun!- grito Lector desde las ramas de un árbol, siendo el animador de Sting.

Anii-san…te probare que puedo defenderme solo. —Dijo Sting con seriedad y una sonrisa en su rostro- Probare que soy fuerte.

Cumple tus palabras, Sting. —Dijo Naruto mientras que un aura plateada algo oscura aparecía alrededor.

Sting cubrió gran parte de su cuerpo en luz blanca santa, sonriendo mientras que esa luz se agrupaba en su brazo.

¡ **Hakuryū no Dageki**! ("Golpe del Dragón Blanco") —Grito Sting mientras que comenzaba a correr hacia Naruto, ambos sonriendo mientras que más se acercaba.

Al momento de estar frente a él, Sting salto y elevo su brazo para tratar de golpear a Naruto, pero el Caza Dragones Oscuro solo levanto su mano y tomo el puño de Sting, deteniéndolo con tranquilidad. Al momento de hacer eso, Naruto tomo a Otouto por su muñeca, y lo lanzo hacia unos árboles. Durante su vuelo, Sting pudo recuperarse para caer al suelo arrastrándose un poco, abriendo la boca en el proceso para desatar un rugido de luz que se dirigió directamente a Naruto.

El rubio mayor solo creo su clásico espejo oscuro, que absorbió el ataque de Sting, solo para devolvérselo y destruir unos cuantos árboles.

Sting gruño mientras que sus puños se recubrían en luz, corriendo hacia Naruto rápidamente. Al momento de estar frente a Naruto, comenzó a lanzar una andanada de puños y golpes que su hermano mayor solo esquivaba y bloqueaba con tranquilidad en su rostro, todo sin moverse ni un paso.

Patadas y golpes de luz volaban, y Naruto solo las bloqueaba con facilidad. Pero decidió que era el momento de dejar de jugar para comenzar a golpear un poco al niño y enseñarle que había personas y cosas mucho más fuertes que él.

Sting elevo su puño para dirigir un golpe hacia el rostro de Naruto, pero cuando estaba a punto de llegar, el Caza Dragones Oscuro solo elevo su codo y lo bajo sobre el brazo de Sting, causando que el niño bajara el brazo con un gruñido de dolor, para luego recibir un golpe en su rostro que lo hizo retroceder.

Negándose a perder, Sting volvió a correr a su hermano con la luz santa brillante en su cuerpo, y al momento de llegar, fue recibido con un golpe en su rostro, luego otro en su estómago y finalmente una patada en su pecho. Ese combo lo envió a volar, pero pudo sostenerse lo suficiente para que su mano brillara en luz.

¡ **Hakuryū no Bakudama**! ("Esfera Explosiva del Dragón Blanco") –Una rápida esfera de luz salió de la mano de Sting, dirigiéndose a Naruto con rapidez.

Sting sonrió. A la distancia en la que estaba, Naruto recibiría la esfera. Pero sus ojos se abrieron en shock e incredulidad cuando Naruto solamente movió su palma extendida sobre su cara y desvió la esfera, haciendo que esta volara hacia una roca y explotara en una explosión de luz que destruyo la roca completamente.

Los ojos de Sting estaban bien abiertos, viendo como su hermano solo con sus manos desviaba uno de sus ataques más poderosos.

¡Oye! ¡Sting!—Grito Naruto con seriedad en su rostro mientras que movía sus dedos—Mira a tu alrededor.

Tres sellos mágicos color gris estaban alrededor de Sting, uno grande sobre su cabeza, y los otros dos a sus lados, girando y mostrado sus sellos.

¿Qué es…?—Sting no pudo terminar de hablar cuando Naruto hablo con seriedad en su rostro.

 **Tsukuyomi Hachijūichi Shiki** … ("Tsukuyomi Fórmula 81") —Dijo el Caza Dragones Oscuro con seriedad mientras que los sellos se detenían y brillaban, para dar espacio a una explosión gris dentro de los tres círculos mágicos.

Cuando la explosión se desvaneció, se mostró como solo quedaba un gran cráter, y Sting no estaba por ningún lado.

Naruto se estaba debatiendo en su mente si fue demasiado rudo con la fórmula 81, pero sus temores fueron callados en el momento que escucho unas toses en los árboles, y al voltear la cabeza, ahí vio a Sting sobre una rama, tosiendo y estando algo sucio con algunas heridas en su cuerpo.

¡Oye! ¿¡Eso fue un ataque serio!?—Grito Sting con indignación y enojo porque su hermano se estaba conteniendo un poco.

Eso es lo que te encontraras si te vas. —Contradijo Naruto mientras que dos de sus dedos se iluminaban en brillo gris y los movía frente a su rostro— **Tsukuyomi Nanajūichi Shiki** … ("Tsukuyomi Fórmula 71")—Antes de que Sting pudiera decir algo, Naruto movió sus dedos hacia abajo, causando que cuatro sellos grises aparecieran alrededor de Sting— Te recomiendo esquivar lo que viene.

Los sellos **Tsukuyomi** brillaron fuertemente, para luego cesar y estallar en una explosión que segundos después tomo la apariencia de un gran pilar gris oscuro. Cuando la explosión ceso, se mostró como de los anteriores arboles no quedaba nada, solo las cenizas, y Naruto noto como en la zona afectada había un gran cráter.

Con solo tres años de entrenamiento, Naruto se había convertido en un maestro con los sellos **Tsukuyomi** , tanto que podía conjúralos con pocos movimientos de sus dedos y poco tiempo, cuando en verdad los sellos tardarían su tiempo en conjurarse.

La Fórmula 71 era poderosa, más que la Fórmula 81, diez veces más poderosa. Naruto decidió que sometería a Sting hasta la Fórmula 50 para enseñarle el verdadero poder de un enemigo que no tendría piedad.

Pero para no ser lo suficiente duro y cruel, Naruto especifico unas reglas en su pelea. Si Sting podía moverlo de su lugar, ganaría automáticamente. Las únicas formas en las que Sting podría ganar el encuentro y salir libre de su tutoría serían en que lo venciera, o que lo moviera de su lugar. Si no hacia eso, Sting tendría otro periodo de entrenamiento.

Enserio estas en contra de la idea de que me vaya, ¿Verdad?—Pregunto Sting con algo de incredulidad viendo la zona de destrucción.

Solo pudo salvarse por pura suerte de las fórmulas que su hermano conjuro. No sabía si escapaba porque su hermano tardaba apropósito o porque era más rápido que la habilidad de Naruto para conjurar fórmulas. Apostaba por el primero.

Solo quiero protegerte, Sting…—Dijo Naruto estrechando los ojos—Si tú no puedes moverme de mi lugar, no te iras.

Dijiste que te quedarías quieto todo el tiempo…— dijo Sting mientras que movía sus brazos y se colocaba en una posición, todo al mismo tiempo que la luz brillaba y brillaba cada vez más- Entonces puedo hacer esto…

Ohhh, ¿Tu Arte Secreto?- dijo Naruto con interés en su tono, viendo como Sting era iluminado cada vez más por la luz santa.

 **Metsuryū Ōgi** …— dijo Sting a la vez que la luz se acumulaba toda en su cuerpo, específicamente en su puño— ¡ **Hōrī Nova**! ("Holy Nova o Nova Santa")

Al momento de gritar esas palabras, Sting salto rápidamente hacia Naruto, con su puño brillante de luz. La tierra se destruyó por el poder, la luz ilumino toda la zona, siendo una nova santa que destruía todo a su paso.

Sting sonreía un poco ante eso, creyendo que era su victoria, pero sus ojos se abrieron con shock e incredulidad al momento en que su luz se desvaneció.

Naruto estaba con su palma extendida, deteniendo el puño de Sting como si no le importara. Su rostro era de tranquilidad mientras que sostenía la mano del niño.

Todo a su alrededor se había destruido. Era imposible. Ese era su ataque más poderoso. Y su hermano mayor lo había detenido con solo una mano. Todo el tiempo estuvo jugando con él. Todo el tiempo Naruto no lo había tomado en serio. Era una mosca molesta en comparación.

Lágrimas de frustración aparecieron en los ojos de Sting, retrocediendo un paso para caer al suelo con sus puños apretados y su rostro cubriéndose.

Lector llego rápidamente a Sting, mirándolo con preocupación y miedo. Naruto seguía en su misma posición, mirando sin cuidado como Sting lloraba de frustración. Viendo como Lector lo consolaba.

Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras que abría la boca.

Felicidades. —Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, causando que Sting y Lector se tensaran y miraran lentamente hacia arriba, solo para ver la sonrisa de Naruto—Lograste moverme…

¿Q-Que dices?—Pregunto Sting confundido, solo para ver como Naruto señalaba al piso, y sus ojos se abrieron en shock por lo que vio.

Marcas en el suelo, marcas de como si Naruto hubiera arrastrado los pies. Fue su ataque el cual lo obligo a moverse.

¿G-Gane…?—susurro Sting asombrado, sintiendo como Lector lo abrazaba riendo fuertemente.

¡Sting-kun es el más fuerte!—Grito el gato con alegría- ¡Sabia que Sting-kun podría ganar!

¡Bien! ¡Tenemos preparativos que hacer! Debes recoger tus cosas Sting, te vas en unas horas. —Naruto sonrió alegremente mientras que se volteaba y comenzaba a caminar, siendo seguido por los ojos de Sting todo el tiempo.

Estaba seguro de haber visto el suelo cuando Naruto detuvo su ataque, y estaba completamente seguro de que esas marcas no estaban ahí en ese momento.

 **Tiempo después**

Un niño y un gato estaban frente a un adolescente. En la espalda del niño, había una gran mochila, repleta de cosas. Era sencillamente más grande que Sting.

El gato también tenía una pequeña mochila, que a pesar de ser pequeña, era más grande que Lector.

¿Tienes todo lo que te dije?—Pregunto Naruto mirando a Sting con ojos severos.

Si. —Respondió el niño mirando atentamente a Naruto.

¿Cepillo de dientes?- Pregunto el adolescente sin cambiar su mirada.

Si. — Sting sintió que una gota de sudor se movía por su nuca.

¿Tu ropa?— Sting sintió que la gota se hacía más grande.

…Si. — Respondió Sting con los ojos en blanco.

¿Provisiones?— Sting sintió que una vena aparecía en su frente.

…Si. — Dijo Sting con los dientes algo apretados.

… ¿A Lector?—Pregunto Naruto dejando su fachada severa y mirando a Sting con ojos tristes.

¡Naruto-kun! ¡Yo estoy aquí!- Grito el gato indignado.

Ya deberíamos irnos. —Dijo Sting mientras que tomaba las correas de su mochila.

Va a ser difícil viajar sin ti. — Naruto bajo la mirada, causando que el rubio menor lo observara con curiosidad. Al momento de levantar sus ojos, Sting sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca. Naruto estaba llorando lágrimas, grandes lágrimas— Recuerdo perfectamente cuando nos conocimos…Siento como si eso hubiera sido hace tres años.

…Fue hace tres años…— Sting sintió que la gota se hacía más grande, de igual manera que Lector.

Te voy a extrañar, Sting. —Naruto dejo su juego para mirar al niño con una sonrisa triste, algo que causo que el niño bajara la mirada.

No nos separaremos para siempre. – Dijo Sting levantando la mirada con una sonrisa—Volveremos a encontrarnos en un tiempo.

Eso espero…– Dijo Naruto con un suspiro—Adiós Sting. – Naruto sonrió cuando el niño volteo, comenzando a caminar con Lector a su lado, volteando para ver a su figura de hermano mayor y sonreír levantando su mano.

¡Adiós! ¡Anii-san!—Grito Sting desde la distancia, mientras que Naruto solo elevaba su mano y sonreía.

Cuando Naruto estuvo solo, miro el lugar por donde Sting y Lector desaparecieron. Un suspiro escapo de sus labios al mirar a su lado.

Necesito un gato como Lector…— dijo Naruto en voz alta mirando a su lado e imaginando un gato igual a Lector—Debo conseguir uno pronto, de lo contrario la locura me afectara y comenzare a hablar solo.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto caminaba por un pueblo con una mirada aburrida en su rostro. Su apariencia y espada atraía la atención de todos. Su gran espada y rasgos eran algo que destacaban.

Sin Sting a su lado, no tenía muchas razones para seguir. Fue su deseo de protegerlo el cual lo volvió más fuerte. Ahora tal vez solo le quedaba una meta. Encontrar y asesinar a Acnologia. Pero con solo eso no se volvería más fuerte. Porque ahora sabía de qué manera una persona podría volverse fuerte. Solo las personas que tienen a alguien a quien proteger pueden volverse más fuertes.

El joven bostezo fuertemente mientras que volteaba la mirada para ver un bar. Teniendo algo de sueño, vio un bar a su lado, y decidió que ahí seria el lugar el cual preguntaría por indicaciones. Sentía las emociones en ese lugar, y no sintió nada demasiado oscuro como para preocuparse.

Al entrar fue observado por casi todos. Era un bar bueno, teniendo una barra sin nadie en ella, estando todos los clientes sentados en las mesas. Era un buen lugar, claro, tenía un sutil aroma a alcohol, pero eso era por sus sentidos más desarrollados.

Sentándose en la barra, Naruto espero a que el cantinero se acercara. El cantinero era un gran hombre, calvo y alto, siendo algo obeso, y teniendo un mantel negro sobre una camiseta blanca.

¿Cuántos años tienes niño?— pregunto el hombre estrechando los ojos y hablando con mucha seriedad.

…Quince. — dijo Naruto algo inseguro por tener los ojos de todos, incluso de las bellas camareras, en él.

Quince. — Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa—Tranquilos chicos. — dijo con voz clara, causando que Naruto volteara a ver como todos en el bar le sonreían levemente, y las camareras le sonrieron con sensualidad— Él tiene la edad legal.

¿Edad legal para qué?—pregunto Naruto algo confundido, escuchado como todos a su espalda reían fuertemente por lo que dijo.

Qué lindo. — Dijo una camarera tapando su sonrisa.

¿Creen que acepte salir conmigo?— otra camarera hablo con un tono esperanzado.

Para beber. — Respondió el cantinero mientras que le daba un gran vaso de madera con cerveza dentro— Disfruta, chico.

No he venido aquí a beber. — Dijo Naruto con un ceño fruncido, mirando atentamente al cantinero— Vine aquí por información.

¿Qué clase de información?— Pregunto el cantinero con una ceja levantada.

Primero que nada, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—Naruto respondió a su pregunta con otra.

Jeff. — Respondió el nombrado Jeff con un encogimiento de hombros.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto y Jeff empezaron a hablar, ignorando como alguien nuevo entraba al bar.

Esa persona era una niña de la edad de Naruto, seguramente una cabeza más baja que el rubio. Cabello color marrón brillante que va acorde con sus ojos y piel morena. Su ropa consistía en un vestido verde sobre una camiseta sin mangas naranja con finas tiras pasando por sobre sus hombros, de igual manera que las tiras de su vestido verde, el conjunto terminaba con unas botas marrones hasta sus rodillas.

La joven niña observaba a su alrededor con ojos algo tímidos, pero esos ojos se iluminaron considerablemente al ver a una persona de su edad hablando con el cantinero.

Entonces dices que hay una manada de Vulcans causando problemas por aquí. — dijo Naruto con los ojos algo abiertos.

Si. — Respondió Jeff con seriedad— Ellos parecen ser más inteligentes que el Vulcan promedio. Secuestran humanos de aquí. Y Felicia dijo que vio a uno de ellos darle órdenes a sus semejantes.

¿Felicia?—Naruto repitió el nombre de la mujer con algo confundido- ¿Y quién es ella?

Ella soy yo, guapo.— Dijo la nombrada Felicia haciendo acto de aparición, presentándose al lado de Naruto con una bandeja llena de vasos y botellas— Es un placer conocerte…

Naruto.— Respondió el niño mirando atentamente a Felicia.

Felicia era una bella mujer, joven y alta, siendo tan alta como Naruto, de no más de 18 años. Radiante cabello verde claro caía por su espalda hasta llegar a su cadera, atado en una coleta baja. Sus ojos eran marrones, y Naruto noto que eran de un tono vagamente similar a los de Jeff. Su ropa consistía en un vestido hasta los muslos verde oscuro, que daba una buena vista a su escote y amplios senos.

Ara, Naruto.— Felicia sonrió con alegría mientras que movía su vista para ver a Jeff- Parece que te agrade el nuevo, Papa.

Es un joven muy amable.— Dijo Jeff, sonriendo mientras que miraba como el niño no tocaba su cerveza— Aunque creo que no le gusta la cerveza. ¿Quieres otra cosa, Whisky tal vez?

Yo no…— Naruto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando vio como una niña se sentaba un taburete lejano al suyo, y noto como Jeff dejaba de mirarlo para caminar hacia ella con un rostro algo severo.

Niña.— Jeff hablaba con un tono serio, uno similar al que uso con Naruto cuando lo vio por primera vez— ¿Sabes en qué lugar estas?

Si.— respondió la niña con una sonrisa algo nerviosa— Un bar donde puedo conseguir algo para beber.

¿Y puedo saber tu edad?— Naruto miro con interés eso. La niña no se veía menor que él.

Catorce.— respondió la morena con un tono seguro, escuchado algo que la enojo e indigno.

Lo siento, mocosa.—Jeff hablo con un tono severo—No le servimos a niños.

¡¿He?!—Grito la niña en un tono indignado- ¡Viejo! ¡¿Y qué hay de él?!

Tengo quince años.—Dijo Naruto en un tono arrogante, causando que la niña estrechara los ojos con enojo, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Naruto hablo primero—Es bueno que llegaras, te estaba esperando.

La niña miro a Naruto algo confundida por eso, pero cuando estaba a punto de expresarse Felicia hablo primero.

Ara, ¿La conoces Naruto?— Pregunto Felicia con curiosidad.

Claro que si.— Respondió el rubio sonriente, para luego posar sus ojos en Jeff— Déjala beber, Jeff. Ella no es una niña, es una mujer.

Mhhn.—Jeff estrecho los ojos, para luego notar como Naruto tomaba su anterior vaso de cerveza para entregárselo a la niña— Solo por esta vez.

Gracias, Jeff.—dijo Naruto con una sonrisa feliz.

Cana Alberona ahora mismo se encontraba genuinamente sorprendida. Primero que nada se encontraba en una misión importante. Una de clase A, acabar con un grupo de Vulcans que causaban problemas, nada demasiado complicado. Acababa de llegar al pueblo que público la misión, y estaba a punto de dirigirse con el líder de este cuando encontró un bar. Puede que tuviera solo catorce años, pero ella había comenzado a beber desde los trece años, por lo que beber algo alcohólico a tan corta edad no era un problema. Al momento de entrar debía admitir que se sintió algo intimidada por todos los ojos sobre ella. Pero ese sentimiento desapareció en el momento que vio a un compañero bebedor con la apariencia de alguien de su misma edad. Debía admitirlo, el joven se parecía bastante a Minato Namikaze, alguien muy importante para ella en su vida. Después de todo, Minato fue una de las primeras personas en el gremio en hablar con ella cuando era una niña pequeña. El hombre rubio le hablo con amabilidad, le aconsejo unirse al gremio, y también le sugirió junto a Macao y Wakaba aprender Cartas Mágicas. Ella sentía algo más que amor paterno hacia Minato. Ese hombre le gustaba románticamente, pero ella sabía que cualquier cosa más allá de la amistad no iba a funcionar. Después de todo, Minato ya tenía a su esposa, y la amaba mucho. Además estaba el tema de que ella era solo una niña, comparada con él. Por esa razón se sentó tan cercana a este Naruto. Para verlo mejor y averiguar que tanto se parecía a Minato. Vio que si se parecía a él, pero los rasgos de su cara eran algo diferentes. Pero fue luego de notar eso que todo se fue al diablo. Ese hombre se había reusado a dejarla beber alcohol, algo inaudito. Incluso las camareras de Fairy Tail sabían que de ahora en adelante ella solo consumía alcohol, y solo se detenía si Minato se lo pedía personalmente. Pero ese niño rubio abogo por ella, permitiendo que el cantinero la dejara beber.

Cana observaba algo sonrojada al adolescente frente a ella. Ese niño la llamo mujer en lugar de niña. Una parte de ella se sentía algo avergonzada por ser llamada así.

Antes de que Cana pudiera seguir con sus pensamientos, Naruto hablo.

Y bien…— Dijo el rubio mirando expectante a Cana, notando como Jeff se había ido para hablar con unos clientes y Felicia se fue a atender a otros- ¿Vas a decirme tu nombre?

C-Cana Alberona…— respondió maldiciéndose internamente por tartamudear como una colegiala enamorada.

¿Qué haces aquí Cana? ¿No eres algo joven para beber?— pregunto Naruto con cierto tono de reproche.

¡Mh!—Cana se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero— Soy lo suficientemente mayor para beber. Llevo haciéndolo desde hace un año.

Naruto se sintió algo impresionado al saber eso.

Y sobre qué haces aquí…— volvió a decir Naruto en un tono curioso.

Vengo a este pueblo para una misión.— Respondió Cana comenzando a beber de su vaso, exhalando un suspiro de placer cuando termino— No hay nada mejor que cerveza a estas horas…

¿Eres de un gremio?— Naruto se sentía algo curioso con respecto a los gremios. Nunca pensó en unirse a uno, pero si paso la idea de recolectar información sobre cada uno de ellos.

¡Si! De Fairy Tail.— dijo Cana con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Tu misión no tendrá que ver con acabar con unos Vulcans, ¿verdad?—Naruto noto como Cana abría los ojos algo sorprendida— Jeff acaba de contarme los problemas de aquí. Se lo de los Vulcans.

¿Y tú que haces aquí?— Pregunto Cana, para luego sonreír con diversión— No me digas. Es la primera vez que quieres beber alcohol y vienes a este bar. Si ese es el caso, deberías beber conmigo.

No…No estoy para eso.— Respondió Naruto algo dudoso, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver como Cana hacia un puchero decepcionada.

Cobarde.—Cana gruño con fastidio.

Como sea…— Naruto se levantó de su asiento y miro a Cana con una sonrisa— Ya conseguí lo que buscaba. Debo irme.

¿A dónde vas?— Pregunto Cana con curiosidad.

A ningún lado.— dijo Naruto mientras que comenzaba a caminar— Soy mago independiente sin un gremio.

Si ese es el caso, ¿porque no te unes a Fairy Tail?— eso causo que Naruto se detuviera.

No lo hare.— Respondió Naruto, causando que Cana lo mirara con un pronunciado ceño fruncido— Tengo un objetivo en mente, y no puedo lograrlo si estoy atado a un gremio.

Cana frunció el ceño mientras que volteaba la mirada y comenzaba a beber hasta terminar su vaso. Quería llevar a ese niño a Fairy Tail. Admitía que una de las razones de ello era porque se parecía mucho a Minato, demasiado a su parecer.

 **Tiempo después**

Naruto corría por el bosque, siendo guiado por algo en particular. Antes de irse, decidió quedarse un tiempo en el pueblo, para ver cómo era el lugar y conocer esa amenaza de los Vulcans inteligentes.

Fue hacer eso lo que lo llevo a sentir una gran cantidad de emociones, tanto que lo enfermaban por lo negativas que eran. Nunca podría acostumbrarse al sentir tal nivel de avaricia, odio, miedo, enojo, temor. Eran esas emociones lo que lo hacían preocuparse levemente. Solo había unas personas que podían sentir ese nivel de temor, los rehenes en contra de su voluntad.

Corriendo rápidamente por el bosque, Naruto se detuvo al sentir que todas esas emociones negativas estaban a unos pocos metros de distancia. Saltando hacia uno de los árboles, Naruto se subió por las ramas y se escondió entre las hojas, para ver un gran edificio escondido entre los grandes árboles.

Ese edificio tenía cierto parecido a una mansión escalofriante, y era ahí donde todas esas emociones negativas estaban agrupadas.

Saltando de la rama del árbol, Naruto comenzó a moverse con sigilo por entre los árboles para dirigirse a la mansión, notando que en la gran puerta doble de madera había un logo de un escorpión rojo.

Llegando hacia una de las paredes de la mansión, Naruto solo salto y comenzó a moverse rápidamente. Su velocidad natural le permitía correr por las paredes.

Al momento de llegar al techo de la mansión, noto como en ella había un gran ventanal. Acercándose ahí, noto como ese ventanal le daba toda una vista hacia el salón principal del edificio, donde había muchos hombres riendo y bebiendo.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto vio las marcas en los cuerpos de los hombres. Eran marcas de un escorpión.

" _Por lo tanto, son magos oscuros con su propio gremio"_ — Pensó Naruto con un ceño fruncido por ver a magos oscuros— _"A juzgar por las emociones que siento, tienen rehenes en alguna parte de su gremio"_

Y fue al terminar de pensar eso que Naruto noto como un grupo de hombres, siendo seis en total, entraban por una puerta de dentro de la mansión.

Fue solo gracias a su audición mejorada que Naruto pudo escuchar algo que le helo la sangre.

Esas niñas estaban deliciosas…— Dijo uno de los hombres exhalado un suspiro de placer.

¡Si! ¡Estaban tan apretadas!— Grito el compañero a su lado pasando su mano por los hombros del primer hablador— No lo sé. Creo que eran vírgenes.

Teniendo en cuenta su edad…— un hombre del grupo hablo en un tono deductivo—Si, eran vírgenes.

¡Oigan, ustedes!— grito un gran hombre de piel oscura y túnica negra— No las rompan demasiado, recuerden que las debemos vender.

Descuide, teniente...— dijo un tercero acercándose al hombre de piel oscura— Solo llevamos unos días aquí. Además tenemos como treinta juguetes aquí y ahora.

Debemos tener cuidado, idiotas.— hablo otro mago acercándose al grupo— Tenemos suerte que los ineptos de ese pueblo siguán creyendo que somos los Vulcans, si solo supieran que esos monos idiotas están siendo controlados.—dijo con una sonrisa macabra en su rostro.

Oigan, que dicen si nosotros vamos ahora.— dijo un mago con una gran sonrisa en su rostro— Vamos a deshacernos de los juguetes rotos para buscar nuevos.

…

Naruto estaba viendo frente a sus ojos lo que llamaría una escena de pesadilla.

Una sala con poca luz, y en medio de ella mesas repartidas. Podía contar tres mesas y sobre ellas, tres seres estaban.

Eran tres humanos, meras niñas de su edad. Tenían solo su edad, y las tres fueron salvajemente violadas. Estaban desnudas, por lo que Naruto podía ver las diferentes marcas de mordidas en sus cuerpos. Podía ver claramente la sangre escurriendo de sus vaginas. Sus pechos apenas se movían, y sus ojos vacíos miraban en diferentes direcciones.

Lagrimas aparecieron en los ojos de Naruto por solo ver eso, sintiendo que su saliva se quedaba atrapada en su garganta por la asquerosa escena frente a sus ojos. Eran solo niñas, que estaban cubiertas de semen y heridas frescas.

Acercándose lentamente a ellas, Naruto temblaba levemente, notando que estaban atadas. Para no atraer la atención, susurro en voz baja para hablarles solo a ellas.

Tranquilas…— susurro Naruto con una sonrisa amable mientras que los vacíos ojos de una de las niñas dejaban de mirar al vacío para mirarlo a el—Todo estará bien…yo las rescatare.

Ma…tame…— susurro la niña débilmente, causando que Naruto se ahogara en su propia saliva—Por…favor…Mátame…

Yo las rescatare…— Dijo Naruto mientras que rompía las sogas con sus manos— Tenemos que irnos de aquí.— Dijo Terminando de romper las sogas de todas.

Volteándose para mirar a su alrededor y buscar una posible salida sencilla para las niñas heridas, Naruto vio como la pequeña que le hablo estaba en una esquina de la habitación. Sintiéndose terriblemente mal por ella, Naruto se acercó para colocar una mano en su hombro, solo para abrir los ojos al ver sobre el hombro de ella.

La niña tenía un pedazo de madera roto con punta en su mano, y lo estaba sujetando fuertemente mientras que se lo clavaba en su muñeca.

¡Oye!— Grito Naruto mientras que la volteaba para tratar de detenerla, pero ella solo saco la estaca de madera y volvió a clavar, siguiendo hasta que Naruto le quito el arma improvisada.

La mano de la niña estaba repleta de heridas abiertas, que la desangraban lentamente. Naruto observaba eso con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin notar como las dos mujeres en su espalda llegaron a él, solo para quitarle dos de sus espadas.

Naruto solo noto eso cuando volteo para verlas de reojo, y las vio con sus espadas en su cuello, solo para cortar ahí.

Esas dos mujeres cayeron al suelo, desangrándose lentamente, siendo vistas por los ojos incrédulos de Naruto.

El Caza Dragones solo se levantó lentamente, retrocediendo unos pasos y quedando en el medio de la habitación. Viendo a las tres jóvenes que se acababan de suicidar ante sus ojos.

La puerta se abrió, y ahí entraron siete hombres llevando a rastras a dos niñas desnudas, que gritaban y forcejeaban para liberarse. Al momento de presenciar la escena de un niño con tres mujeres muertas en el suelo, uno de ellos hablo.

Oye… ¿qué mier…?— el sujeto no pudo terminar de hablar cuando una espada cuchillo lanzado por Naruto le atravesó la garganta.

…

Las risas y gritos en el gremio oscuro sacudían la mansión.

Todos festejaban y se divertían, totalmente inconscientes del hecho de que una furia poco a poco estaba por llegar a ellos.

¡Parece que alguien trato de detener a los Vulvans!— Dijo la voz alegre de uno de los magos del gremio, uno con una esfera de cristal frente a sus ojos, que brillaba mostrando la forma de su líder arrastrando por el cabello a una niña— ¡Pero el jefe estaba con ellos, por lo que pudo detenerla!

¡Más diversión para nosotros!—Gritaron los magos oscuros en sincronía, riendo fuertemente.

Pero no pudieron seguir gritando cuando una enorme explosión oscura sacudió la mansión, y al momento de voltear la mirada, vieron como un niño con dos dagas en sus manos caminaba lentamente hacia ellos.

¡¿Qué mierda?!—Gritaron casi todos al ver como el niño caminaba hacia ellos, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos— ¡Es solo un niño!

¡Matémoslo!—volvieron a gritar la mayoría, solo para ver como el niño empezaba a correr hacia ellos.

Los magos portadores de espadas y armas mágicas comenzaron a correr hacia el niño, y cuando llegaron a él, Naruto solo se agacho para deslizarse por el suelo, cortando los estómagos de dos magos en el proceso.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto comenzó a bloquear y esquivar golpes y ataques de los magos, todo el tiempo sin mover la cabeza y teniendo su cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

Levantando su brazo, Naruto corto la mano de un mago, solo para luego rebanar su cuello. Agachándose para esquivar un ataque conjunto de dos magos, Naruto rebano sus cabezas, haciendo que estas cayeran rodando al suelo.

Todos observaban con miedo como ese niño se deshacía de sus usuarios de Espadas Mágicas. Esa imagen de un niño rubio con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos y rostro sereno daba una visión macabra.

Viendo como solo quedaban unos cuantos magos que peleaban cuerpo a cuerpo, uno de los magos oscuros creo un círculo mágico color amarillo frente a sus manos unidas.

¡ **Raikōhō**! ("Cañón del Trueno Rugiente") —Grito el mago, liberando un enorme torrente de electricidad que impacto en el suelo cerca de Naruto, generando una explosión que trago al niño rubio y a los magos oscuros cercanos.

El mago solo sonrió con algo de alivio igual que sus compañeros, viendo como poco a poco el humo y polvo se desvanecían, mostrando los cuerpos de los magos oscuros muertos. Pero de en medio del polvo, un rayo de oscuridad salió, que se dirigió rápidamente hacia el mago, atravesando su pecho y siguiendo su camino hasta atravesar la pared del gremio.

Naruto salió lentamente de la nube de polvo y humo, guardando sus dagas en su espalda. Al momento de enfundar sus armas, limpio algo de suciedad que estaba en su hombro, y luego saco su larga espada recta.

Comenzando a correr, Naruto esquivaba hábilmente las corrientes de agua, electricidad y fuego que se dirigían hacia él, siendo lanzadas por los magos oscuros. Los miembros del gremio juntaron sus magias, creando un círculo mágico en colaboración, y liberando una gran esfera de agua rodeada de rayos y fuego.

Esa esfera fue lanzada hacia Naruto, que salto en alto esquivándola y dirigiéndose hacia los magos.

En el momento de aterrizar, movió su espada cortando el estómago de un mago, lo siguiente que hizo fue dar un paso hacia atrás para esquivar el golpe de otro, para solo levantar su espada y cortar sus brazos. Y ahí empezó una serie de cortadas y esquives por parte de Naruto, que cortaba y decapitaba los miembros de los magos del gremio oscuro.

En cuestión de pocos minutos, los magos del gremio fueron reducidos a meros cadáveres, todos esparcidos por suelo de la mansión semi destruida.

Naruto permaneció en medio de la zona de muerte, con su cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Escuchando algo a buena distancia a su lado, Naruto desapareció para aparecer frente al lugar de donde provino el ruido, solo para encontrar a las dos niñas que fueron rescatadas por él.

Ellas lo observaban con miedo, Naruto no podía culparlas.

Busquen a sus amigas…— Naruto bajo la mirada, sintiéndose incapaz de mirarlas— Y váyanse de aquí.

Las mujeres solo asistieron con la cabeza, tomando la ropa de uno de los cadáveres más completos, y escapando para dirigirse hacia las celdas donde sus amigas estaban atrapadas.

Naruto solo permaneció totalmente quieto con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos. Cayendo de rodillas, el adolescente comenzó a llorar levemente.

Durante toda la pelea, se había alimentado de todo lo que sentía. Se dejó llevar por el odio, la avaricia, el miedo, la ira, las emociones negativas que inundaban la zona. Se dejó controlar por sus emociones, y había masacrado a todo un gremio entero. Todo era su culpa. Si hubiera llegado antes, si hubiera estado antes, tal vez esas tres niñas pudieron haberse salvado, y quien sabe cuántas más. Naruto no sabía cuántas vidas fueron arruinadas por este gremio, pero esa era la realidad. Los gremios oscuros estaban para arruinar las vidas de los civiles y los débiles. Arrasaban y arruinaban sus vidas, llevándose todo de ellos, su dignidad, honor, familia, hijos e hijas, todo perdido por la avaricia y culpa de un solo hombre.

Sus ojos se volvieron completamente violetas y levanto la mirada mirando a la puerta al sentir emociones negativas acercándose.

…

Jack Corneli caminaba hacia su gremio, Bloody Scorpion, con una niña inconsciente siendo arrastrada por su cabello.

En un principio, la misión de Cana resulto ser medianamente sencilla. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue acabar con un grupo de Vulcans, siendo diecisiete en total por los que pudo contar. Ella había acabado con todos, incluso con su líder, que era significativamente más fuerte e inteligente que sus semejantes.

Pero al acabar con ellos se encontró con alguien que no esperaba. Por la información que pudo sacar de ese tipo, era el maestro de un gremio oscuro. Solamente eso. Lo siguiente que paso fue que quedó atrapada e posteriormente inconsciente por ese tipo.

Jack caminaba con tranquilidad, arrastrando al hada que se convertiría en su juguete personal, pero vio y escucho algo a la distancia.

En donde se suponía que debe estar su mansión, vio una enorme explosión oscura.

Naturalmente comenzó a correr con algo de preocupación en su rostro, sintiendo preocupación por su amada mansión y hogar. Al llegar, solo vio los escombros de su anterior hogar rodeados de un gran cráter, y un niño frente a ellos.

Naruto observaba con sus ojos violetas al maestro del gremio oscuro, sintiendo la ira y odio inundar su ser por ver a la niña que conoció en un bar siendo arrastrada por su cabello.

Cana…— Susurro Naruto con sus colmillos fuertemente apretados, y sus puños igual—Voy a matarte.— la oscuridad lleno las manos de Naruto, mientras que este solo levantaba su mano y señalaba a Jack—De igual manera que hice con las anteriores cucarachas.

Ohh…— Jack observo con curiosidad al niño frente a sus ojos, soltando el cabello de Cana para colocarse en posición de lucha— ¿Tu eres el que destruyo mi gremio?

Naruto no respondió ante esas palabras. Ya había hablado con el parasito una vez, no volvería a hacerlo.

Antes de que Jack pudiera volver a hablar, Naruto apareció frente a él, con sus puños brillantes de oscuridad y una mueca furiosa en su rostro.

¡ **Meiryū no Tekken**!— Grito Naruto dirigiendo su puño al rostro de Jack.

Jack levanto sus brazos y se protegió del puño, que le hizo clavar sus pies en el suelo y arrastrarse hacia atrás, siendo guiado y llevado a chocarse con un árbol.

Un aura oscura violeta se propago por el cuerpo de Naruto, una que hizo que Jack sintiera asco y miedo por leves momentos, contrario a Cana, que temblaba en sueños.

La niña estaba acostada en el suelo a unos pasos de Naruto, temblando en sueños por la terrorífica sensación que la magia de Naruto brindaba.

Sabiendo que era hora de combatir, Jack elevo sus manos con tres dedos extendidos.

¡ **Dosekidake**! ("Picos de Tierra y Roca") —Grito Jack mientras que del suelo cerca de Naruto, seis afilados picos de tierra y roca salían, pero Naruto solo cubrió sus manos en oscuridad mientras que giraba, rompiendo los picos de roca con facilidad.

Terminando de girar, Naruto grito mientras que un sello mágico color violeta aparecía frente a su boca.

¡ **Meiryū no** **Hōkō**!—Grito Naruto al liberar un rugido de oscuridad de su boca, que se dirigía rápidamente hacia Jack, pero el hombre solo elevo sus palmas y aplaudió, para luego bajar sus manos y apuntar hacia Naruto .

¡ **Dosekiryū**! ("Dragón de Tierra y Roca") —un gran dragón de tierra y roca salió del suelo detrás de Jack, y se movió para comenzar a dirigirse hacia el rugido de oscuridad de Naruto. Al momento de impactar, el rugido supero completamente al dragón de tierra, continuando su camino y dirigiéndose a Jack, impactando en el hombre de lleno.

Naruto permaneció viendo eso por unos segundos, observando si el maestro de Bloody Scorpion había sobrevivido, pero tuvo que saltar del suelo y moverse cuando sintió la hostilidad bajo sus pies.

Del suelo bajo Naruto Jack emergió, con una mueca de furia en su rostro sucio y con una de sus manos en alto, con la que planeaba atrapar al mocoso, pero el niño fue más rápido.

Estando en el aire, Naruto saco su espada recta de su espalda, tomándola con una mano mientras que comenzaba a caer hacia Jack. Al momento de estar cerca del mago oscuro, Naruto bajo su espada, pero Jack elevo su mano recubierta de roca, deteniendo el ataque.

La mano de Jack temblaba levemente mientras que detenía el corte de Naruto. La roca que recubría su mano se agrietaba por la fuerza del niño. Decidiendo hacer algo, Jack elevo su otra mano, siendo recubierta por una gran cantidad de piedra y roca, y la guio hacia Naruto.

¡ **Kengan**! ("Puño de Roca") —Grito Jack a la vez que el puño se acercaba más y cada vez más a Naruto.

El niño observaba el puño acercarse lentamente, pero su mano izquierda se recubrió de oscuridad, totalmente, generando una gran garra de oscuridad similar a las garras de Noctis.

El puño impacto en la garra de Naruto, generando una gran ola de viento que sacudió las hojas y árboles, pero el rubio aún permanecía intacto, ya que atrapo el puño.

 **Meiryū no** …— susurro Naruto mientras que pateaba el rostro de Jack, causando que el mago oscuro soltara su espada. Al momento en que Jack soltó su espada, Naruto la enfundo para que su mano derecha se recubriera de oscuridad, generando una garra igual a la que tenía en su mano izquierda— ¡ **Hakai Tsume**! ("Garras de Destrucción")

Llevando su garra derecha a Jack, Naruto la bajo con un zarpazo, que causo que Jack elevara sus brazos y tratara de bloquear el ataque con ellos. Al momento de bloquearlos, se generó una gran onda de choque que creo un cráter bajo los pies de ambos, y que envió a Jack a volar contra los árboles, rompiendo una buena cantidad de ellos.

" _Es diferente que antes…"_ —Penso Jack mientras que sentía la sangre bajar por la zona de sus brazos con el cual bloqueo el ataque— _"Ahora no solo destruyen, sino cortan"_

Sintiendo como el aire se rompía, Jack miro hacia arriba para ver como Naruto estaba en el cielo, bajando con sus garras de oscuridad, tapando la luz del sol. Jack pudo esquivar de suerte ese ataque, que rompió una buena cantidad de árboles y género un cráter.

Haciendo movimientos con sus dedos, Jack elevo su dedo índice izquierdo y toco su palma derecha.

¡ **Yomi Numa**! ("Pantano del Inframundo") —Grito Jack mientras que la tierra bajo los pies de Naruto, más una buena cantidad de tierra circulante, se transformaban en lodo.

El lodo comenzó a tragar a Naruto, todo al mismo tiempo que Jack observaba con una sonrisa como el mocoso era tragado. Naruto solo hizo desaparecer sus garras de oscuridad y junto mucha oscuridad en sus manos. Al momento que el lodo trago a Naruto hasta el cuello, una gran luz violeta ilumino todo el lugar.

¡ **Meiryū no Bakuhatsu**!— Una gran explosión sacudió la zona, y causo que todo el lodo saliera volando, mostrando como Naruto ahora estaba en un cráter causando por su Explosión del Dragón Oscuro.

Jack observo eso en un estado de semi shock. Cuando estaba a punto de decir algo, noto la gran aura de oscuridad que desprendía el cuerpo de Naruto. La oscuridad y maldad que sentía lo hacían sentirse mal y débil, ya que cayó de rodillas observando como el cuerpo del niño era cubierto por un aura violeta. La intensidad del aura era tal que se manifestaba como una gran presión e instinto asesino, siendo como una enorme aura violeta.

 **Metsuryū Ōgi** …— Susurro Naruto mientras que toda el aura se agrupaba en su puño, cortando todo el instinto asesino y la presión, acabando con el aura violeta. En un instante, Naruto desapareció, rompiendo el suelo bajo sus pies y apareciendo frente a Jack, con su puño elevado y dirigiéndose hacia su rostro— **¡Ja** **ō Hissatsu no Ken!** ("Rey Malvado Puño de Muerte Segura")

El puño se dirigió hacia el rostro del mago oscuro, y Jack no pudo hacer nada cuando este conecto con su cara. Lo siguiente que Jack sintió era que volaba y que su cabeza daba vueltas, luego de cinco segundos, todo fue oscuridad.

Naruto observaba con una mueca de furia como la cabeza de Jack volaba, y vio como el cuerpo quedo de pie por unos segundos para luego caer al suelo. Naruto se quedó así unos instantes, viendo el cuerpo de Jack, para suspirar levemente y voltear la cabeza.

Al voltear, vio como Cana estaba a unos metros de distancia, temblando en sueños y estando algo herida.

Con sus ojos algo pintados en preocupación, Naruto se dirigió rápidamente hacia ella, para tomarla en sus brazos y levantarla al estilo novia. Al momento de hacerlo, ella inconscientemente se aferró a él, ya sin estar temblando tanto. Pero aun así, leves temblores ocurrían en su cuerpo, causando que se aferrara cada vez más a Naruto como un salvavidas.

Naruto comenzó a caminar, sintiendo como múltiples presencias huían de la zona, todas infestadas en leve miedo. Lo desestimo como si fueran los rehenes huyendo, y comenzó a irse del lugar con Cana en sus brazos.

 **Tiempo después**

Cana estaba despertando, abriendo levemente los ojos con cierto cansancio y algo adolorida. Al momento de abrir sus ojos, vio que estaba frente a una fogata, y que en su cuerpo había unas vendas, siendo principalmente en brazos y teniendo un parche en su mejilla.

Lo último que recordaba era haber acabado con los Vulcans de su misión, lo siguiente que vio fue que un sujeto apareció y la venció. Eso la hizo sentirse frustrada y enojada consigo misma. Si seguía así no podría convertirse en una maga de clase S, no podría decirle a su padre porque había venido a Fairy Tail. Si seguía siendo así de débil, nunca podría decirle a su padre lo que sentía, y él nunca la aceptaría.

Ya despertaste.—Dijo Naruto con preocupación, mirando a la mujer que lo miro a él con asombro— ¿Estas bien, Cana?

Si…creo que si.—Respondió Cana en un tono inseguro mientras que se sujetaba las muñecas vendadas- ¿Dónde está el tipo que me golpeo?

Ya no está…— dijo Naruto seriamente, causando que Cana lo mirara algo sorprendida.

Tu…—Cana abrió los ojos con sorpresa— ¡Tú lo venciste!

…Si.—No iba a decirle que mato al tipo y a todo su gremio. Puede que eso a él no le importará mucho, pero ella era una joven inocente de un gremio legal, donde el cual prohibían los asesinatos.

¡Eso es increíble!—Grito Cana asombrada, mirando a Naruto con una gran sonrisa alegre— ¡Cuando estaba peleando con ese tipo me venció en unos instantes, pero tú lo venciste!

Si…como sea.— dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros, causando que Cana lo mirara confundida— ¿Ya terminaste tu misión?

Mi misión era de acabar con los Vulcans que estaban cerca de aquí.— Respondió Cana mirando hacia abajo— Pero…la misión seguramente dejo de ser rango A.

¿Por qué dices eso?— Pregunto Naruto genuinamente curioso.

Un gremio oscuro está detrás de los secuestros.— conto Cana con seriedad en su rostro— Ese sujeto que venciste no es un normal, es un Maestro de gremio.— Cana noto como no había asombro en el rostro de Naruto por saber eso.— Seguramente su gremio este cerca. Yo debo vencerlos.

Eso ya no es necesario.— Cana miro confundida a Naruto—Yo ya me hice cargo del gremio oscuro.

Tu… ¿Qué?—Cana abrió sus ojos en estado de shock, para luego volver a la normalidad y bajar la mirada— Esta misión…era mi oportunidad…Y tú la arruinas…

¿Qué?—Naruto inclino la cabeza algo confundido, para luego tener que mover la cabeza para esquivar unas cartas mágicas que Cana le lanzo— ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hac…?!

¡Esta era mi oportunidad!—Grito Cana con lágrimas en sus ojos, lanzando cartas a Naruto, invocando rayos, fuego, hielo, que destruyo todo la zona a su alrededor. Los rayos eléctricos destruyeron los árboles, las lanzas de hielo abrieron la tierra, las andanadas de fuego quemaban todo a su alrededor, y Naruto solo esquivaba los ataques de Cana viéndola con los ojos algo abiertos, notando como ella estaba llorando mientras que lo atacaba— ¡Esta misión era potencial de clase +A! ¡Y tú me la quitaste!

¡Si ibas a ese gremio oscuro te hubiera pasado algo peor que la muerte!—Grito Naruto en un intento de hacerla recapacitar, pero solo encontró como respuesta más rayos de las cartas de Cana.

¡Me importa una mierda eso!—Grito Cana con furia, sacando más cartas— ¡Yo los hubiera vencido! ¡Lo que sea para llegar a mi Padre!

Lanzando más cartas hacia Naruto, el rubio solo desapareció mientras que aparecía frente a Cana, tomando sus muñecas y haciendo que ella lo mirara con furia y lágrimas.

¡Tranquila, Cana!—Naruto noto como ella aun quería luchar, moviéndose constantemente mientras que trataba de zafarse de su agarre. En un movimiento rápido, Naruto abrazo a Cana, haciendo que la cabeza de la niña quedara en su pecho, y permaneció así.

La niña trataba de liberarse de su agarre, llorando lágrimas de frustración y enojo por la situación en la que estaba.

Esta era la oportunidad que estaba esperando. Si se hacía una maga de clase S, Gildarts la reconocería. Si se volvía más fuerte, Gildarts le diría que estaba feliz por ella. Y si él decía eso, ella podría contrale su secreto. Ella solo necesitaba completar sola una misión de clase +A, una misión que haría que todos en el gremio la miraran con asombro y orgullo, que haría que Gildarts la mirara así. Con esta misión finalmente podría contarle su secreto a su padre. Pero ese niño tuvo que arruinarlo todo.

Las misiones +A eran misiones peligrosas, que podían saltar de clase S o seguir en la misma categoría. No se recomendaba a los magos que hicieran esas misiones solos, porque cualquier cosa podría pasar en el transcurso de la misma.

Cana comenzó a llorar más fuerte, causando que Naruto tomara su cabeza y la guiara hacia su pecho, haciendo que ella llorara ahí.

Nunca podría decirle la verdad a Gildarts. Era débil.

¡AHHHHH!—un gran grito de frustración y tristeza se escuchó en el bosque, grito proveniente de Cana, que lloraba en el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto solo abrazo a Cana, haciendo que ella llorara todo lo que quisiera en su pecho. Solo acaricio su cabello y la dejo liberar toda la frustración y tristeza que sentía.

Los minutos pasaron, llegando a ser una hora en la que Cana lloro y sollozo en su pecho.

Cuando Cana dejo de llorar, levanto la mirada para ver a Naruto con ojos rojos e hinchados, viendo como el rubio solo la miraba con una sonrisa comprensiva y amable.

¿Ya estás bien?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, y Cana permaneció en silencio viendo como en el rostro de Naruto, Minato aparecía.

Ambos eran casi idénticos, por lo que naturalmente se sonrojo al mismo tiempo que evitaba su mirada y se soltaba de su abrazo.

 **H** - **Hai** …— susurro Cana mientras que evitaba la mirada de los ojos de Naruto.

Espero que si.— dijo Naruto mientras que comenzaba a caminar, mirando la escena de destrucción a su alrededor—Causaste mucha destrucción, ¿sabes?— Naruto solo se sentó en un tronco, que antes era un árbol, y observo a Cana— ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa?

Apenas te conozco.—respondió la mujer bebedora con un ceño fruncido.

Tienes razón en eso de que apenas me conoces. Pero llevas abrazado a mí por más de una hora.— Cana se sonrojo avergonzada por eso— Si no confías en mi ahora, tal vez no lo hagas nunca.

Bien.—Cana hablo en un tono frustrado mientras que se sentaba en un tronco algo lejano a Naruto— ¿Qué quieres saber, mejor amigo?—El sarcasmo era claro en su tono.

¿Qué era eso de llegar a tu padre?—Cana abrió los ojos al escuchar eso.

Naruto la escucho en su fuga de emociones. Ahora sabía medianamente lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Nada que te importe.— Respondió en un tono tajante.

Tu padre… ¿Esta en Fairy Tail?—Pregunto Naruto con cuidado para no invocar la ira de Cana.

…Si.—Respondió la mujer suavemente—Él está en Fairy Tail.

Quieres llegar a él, por lo tanto, me imagino que él no sabe que tú eres su hija.—Dedujo Naruto en un tono analítico, causando que Cana abriera los ojos sorprendida— No es tan difícil de ver. Quieres hacer esta misión clase +A, quieres volverte más fuerte. Todo para ser reconocida por él, ¿no?

Tu...— susurro Cana asombrada.

Yo creo que lo que piensas es estúpido.—Naruto miro seriamente a Cana, causando que ella frunciera el ceño por sus palabras— Él es tu padre. Te aceptara tal y como eres.

¿Tú qué sabes…?—Susurro Cana con los dientes apretados— ¡¿Tu que puedes saber de esto?!—Cana dejo de susurrar para comenzar a gritar— ¡¿Tienes alguna idea de quien es mi padre en primer lugar?! ¡Es un famoso mago clase S! ¡Y yo soy su hija! ¡Débil y patética!

…Los padres están para amar a sus hijos.—Naruto miro hacia abajo—Cuidarlos, educarlos, amarlos…Los padres hacen todo eso durante toda la vida de sus hijos. Aun cuando ellos no quieren.—Naruto levanto la mirada para ver el rostro asombrado de Cana— El trabajo de padre siempre será velar por la seguridad de su hijo, un día, ese trabajo termina, pero eso no significa que tu padre dejara de preocuparse por ti. Todo lo contrario. Tu padre te vera desde la distancia…con una sonrisa orgullosa… Sabiendo que hizo un buen trabajo, y que su hija se convirtió en una maga y persona ejemplar.— Naruto sonrió suavemente, mirando el rostro incrédulo y lloroso de Cana.

¿Por qué sabes todo eso?—pregunto Cana con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Se todo eso porque...— Naruto sonrió, una sonrisa triste— Es lo que deseo sentir de mi padre.

Tu padre…— Cana hablo con cuidado— ¿Él no te…quiere?

No lo sé…— Respondió Naruto con algo de tristeza— Toda mi vida me trato como basura. Su mera diversión. Pero aun así, él es mi padre.—Dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Cana permaneció viendo el rostro de Naruto por unos segundos, pensando en que hacer y decir.

Lo siguiente que hizo la niña fue acercarse lentamente a Naruto, sentarse a su lado, y abrazarlo suavemente, algo que el rubio correspondió.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto se encontró con Cana y le hablo sobre sus opiniones sobre la paternidad. Yo pienso que Cana sufría de un miedo por el rechazo y temor a ser vista como menos por ser débil, por esa razón pienso que estuvo tanto tiempo callada con el deseo de convertirse en maga clase S para decirle a Gildarts su secreto.

Lo más probable es que dentro de poco suba una idea. Es sobre un cross con Fairy y Naruto. Pero muy diferente a los que estoy haciendo. En primera quiero decir que aunque sea repetitivo, Naruto será **Dragón Slayer**. Pero el tema es que tipo de **Dragon Slayer** será. Y otra cosa más importante es su edad y el emparejamiento.

Este capítulo fue más para ver sus opiniones sobre Cana y Naruto, y para contarles esa idea que tengo. Que creo que será lo siguiente que subiré.


	4. Ayudando a una demonio

**Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-san?- pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre- hablar normal

" _Yo soy oscuridad…yo soy muerte…"-_ eran los pensamientos del dragón oscuro- pensamientos

 **Capítulo 4: Ayudando a una demonio**

Naruto se sentía muy bien. Creía que era la primera vez que se sentía así de cómodo.

No sabía lo que era, pero dormir de la manera en que lo hacía se sentía genial. Aunque sentía algo extraño, algo pasando por su cabello y acariciando su cabeza.

Abriendo los ojos, lo primero que vio fue color verde, y al mover un poco los ojos, vio como Cana estaba dormida junto a él, pero era la forma en la que estaban dormidos lo que lo preocupaba, porque literalmente estaba usando el pecho de Cana como almohada, y la niña solo lo aceptaba acariciando su cabeza y cabello.

La niña alcohólica solo acariciaba el cabello de su nuevo amigo con un rostro de calma total, teniendo una de sus manos pasando por las salvajes hebras rubias, y teniendo la otra en la espalda de Naruto.

El **Dragón Slayer Oscuro** estaba acostado sobre la niña, usando su cómodo pecho como almohada y abrazando la cintura de Cana.

Naruto se dio cuenta de que a su lado estaban los restos de una fogata, muchas botellas vacías, y que Cana estaba usando como almohada una camiseta negra, su camiseta negra, porque luego noto el hecho de que no la llevaba puesta.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior volvieron a su mente, donde hablo con Cana sobre su padre, y la niña lloro. También estaba el tema que le dijo que su padre no fue muy cariñoso con él, por lo que Cana reacciono abrazándolo. Fue luego del abrazo que Cana le ofreció una bebida para ahogar sus penas, y Naruto como un ingenuo idiota acepto creyendo que no tendría nada de malo beber algo con su nueva amiga. Debieron quedarse dormidos luego de eso.

Intentando levantarse y desenredando sus brazos de la cintura de Cana, solo para sentir como la niña lo abrazaba más fuerte y jalaba su cabello, causándole una mueca en su rostro.

No tan rápido…— dijo Cana con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, viendo la cara medio asombrada de Naruto, porque ella estuvo despierta todo el tiempo— Creíste que te dejaría escapar después de todo lo que paso anoche.

… ¿Qué paso anoche?— pregunto Naruto con cierto miedo.

No recordaba nada de lo que paso. Sabía que bebió alcohol. Cana demostraba estar alegre. No llevaba la parte superior de su ropa. Sus ojos se abrieron al reconocer lo que hicieron anoche.

Cana…Nosotros…— susurro Naruto asombrado, notando como la sonrisa de Cana se agrandaba y apretaba su abrazo.

Si…nosotros si.— dijo Cana en un tono risueño, abrazando fuertemente a Naruto y apoyando su mejilla en su cabeza— Eras una bestia anoche…me domaste completamente.

¡Lo siento!—grito Naruto zafándose del agarre de Cana e inclinándose en señal de disculpa, tanto que su frente tocaba el suelo— ¡Lamento haberte hecho eso, Cana!

No lo lamentes.— respondió la mujer con una hermosa sonrisa, causando que Naruto apretara más su cabeza contra el suelo— Lo de anoche fue hermoso y salvaje…espero que vuelva a repetirse…

¡Cana! ¡Enserio no quise hacerlo! ¡Te juro que yo…!— el arrepentimiento y dolor en el tono de Naruto eran claros, que hicieron que Cana se mordiera la lengua para no estallar en risas.

 **Ne…Hanii** …("Oye…Cariño") — susurro Cana arrodillándose frente a Naruto, agarrando su cabeza y obligando a este a levantar la mirada— ¿Qué sucedió anoche…?— susurro con ternura y deseo.

…Nos besamos.— dijo Naruto en un tono genuinamente arrepentido.

Cana retrocedió en estado de shock al escuchar esas palabras. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, tanto que estaba segura que se saldrían de sus cuencas.

Jeje…Jajaja…— Cana rio entre dientes, para reír levemente divertida, solo para estallar en risas y caer de espaldas, rodando por el suelo y tomando su estómago por el dolor— ¡JAJAJA! ¡JAJAGA!— Cana tomo uno de sus costados, sintiendo dolor, pero sin dejar de sonreír muy divertida— ¡Mierda….me duelen los costados!

¡Oye! ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!— pregunto Naruto levemente irritado por las risas de Cana, causando que ella lo mirara por unos segundos, para volver a estallar en risas— ¡Cana!

¡D-Después de todo lo que dije…!— dijo Cana entre risas, señalando a Naruto temblorosamente— ¡Crees que solo nos besamos! ¡JAJAJA!

¿No nos besamos?— pregunto Naruto confundido y aliviado.

Claro que no…jejeje…— Cana rio entre dientes al ver el rostro aliviado de Naruto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse ofendida porque el niño frente a sus ojos se sentía aliviado por no besarla— ¿Qué? Acaso no te gustaría recibir el beso de una hermosa mujer como yo…— pregunto en un tono algo arrogante a la vez que cerraba los ojos y hacia una pose.

Naruto se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de Cana. Ella tenía razón, le gustaría mucho besar esos labios que tenían la apariencia de ser suaves y dulces. Pero sabía que esos deseos eran sus hormonas gritando por contacto femenino, por lo que decidió ignorarlas.

 **Tiempo después**

¡Ahhh!— un gran suspiro de placer se escuchó en el bar donde Jeff y Felicia trabajaban, siendo la causante Cana, que acababa de terminar su doceava jarra de cerveza y sonreía con un pesado sonrojo sobre su nariz.

Naruto la observaba beber con una mirada algo incrédula en su rostro, teniendo en su mano un vaso de agua. Anoche decidió que el alcohol no era bueno para él, por lo que se decidió a beber agua y bebidas sin alcohol. Seria así hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y aprendiera a beber.

¿No has bebido mucho, Cana?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa nerviosa, viendo como la mujer le gritaba a Jeff por otra jarra de cerveza.

¡Esto no es nada!— grito Cana con una gran sonrisa, pero esa sonrisa desapareció en el momento que noto lo que el vaso de Naruto llevaba— ¿¡Y tú qué haces bebiendo agua!?— pregunto con un pronunciado ceño fruncido— Beber agua se considera un pecado dentro de un bar…— reprendió Cana en un tono de reproche, causando que Naruto sudara algo nervioso.

El alcohol aun no es bueno para mí...— respondió Naruto rascándose la nuca, sintiéndose algo nervioso.

No importa.— Cana sonrió levemente— Estamos entre amigos…deberías beber conmigo para celebrar.

¿Celebrar que?— pregunto Naruto en un tono confundido, viendo como Cana dejaba de sonreír para ampliamente, cambiando su sonrisa a una más suave.

Le diré a mi padre la verdad...— dijo Cana suavemente, causando que Naruto abriera los ojos con sorpresa, para sonreír con cierta felicidad.

Bien por ti, Cana...— dijo Naruto con su misma sonrisa, causando que Cana volteara para mirarlo por unos instantes para evitar su mirada algo sonrojada— Entonces creo que hoy si hay que celebrar.— Naruto suspiro con una sonrisa en su rostro, y cuando estaba a punto de hablar, Cana le metió una botella de whisky en la boca.

¡Así se habla!— grito Cana con una gran sonrisa, haciendo que Naruto bebiera la botella de whisky, acariciando su cabeza a la vez que Naruto bebía— ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!

¡Bebe! ¡Bebe!— los demás hombres en el bar vieron como Cana ahogaba a Naruto con una gran botella de whisky, por lo que no tardaron en unirse a los gritos de la niña para hacer que Naruto continuara bebiendo.

El joven Caza Dragones Oscuro tenía sus ojos bien abiertos al mismo tiempo que Cana lo obligaba a beber más y más, hasta que la botella por fin estaba vacía.

Cuando Cana retiro la botella de la boca de Naruto, el joven rio entre dientes con un gran sonrojo en su rostro.

¡ **Iku Iku** , Naruto! ("Vamos Vamos, Naruto")— dijo Cana con una gran sonrisa y sonrojo en su rostro.

Ambos jóvenes, amigos, comenzaron a beber y reír como dos borrachos, sin importarles ser el centro de atención de todo el bar.

Los demás clientes no podían evitarlo. Ambos jóvenes se veían tan lindos para las camareras, como una pareja enamorada bebiendo por primera vez. Mientras que los hombres solo reían ante como el pequeño rubio coqueteaba inconscientemente con la pequeña castaña.

Cana y Naruto continuaron bebiendo y festejando hasta que ya se hizo de noche, y fue en ese momento que Cana recordó algo importante.

Debía irse a casa. Sus amigos de Fairy Tail estarían muy preocupados por ella.

Naruto y Cana caminaban por las calles nocturnas del pueblo. Cana ayudaba a Naruto a caminar, teniendo uno de sus brazos pasando su hombro y el otro en la cintura del rubio.

La niña tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, feliz, alegre, muchas emociones. Se divirtió mucho hoy. No recordaba cuando fue la última vez que rio tanto. Su nuevo amigo era una mina de oro para hacer bromas e insinuaciones.

Pero no todo iba a durar para siempre. Naruto no iba a ir con ella a Fairy Tail. Eso la entristecía un poco. En el tiempo que pasaron juntos, se había encariñado mucho con el rubio. Por esa razón estaba llevándose a Naruto por un tiempo para disfrutar un poco más de la sensación que tenía cuando estaba con él.

No podía explicarlo. Era una sensación de alegría, placer, gusto, deleite, cientos de emociones que quería seguir sintiendo para siempre. Pero eso iba a acabar. Naruto se iría, y tal vez nunca lo volvería a ver.

Esta es la salida...— dijo Cana llegando a la entrada del pueblo, soltando a Naruto y asegurándose de que el rubio podía mantenerse de pie.

S-Si...— respondió Naruto algo mareado, teniendo uno que otro hipo— Te veo luego, Cana.

Sabes que hay una gran posibilidad de que no nos volveremos a ver, ¿verdad?— respondio Cana con una sonrisa algo triste, causando que Naruto se le quedara mirando unos segundos algo confundido, para luego hablar con incredulidad.

¿Eres idiota?— pregunto Naruto confundido, causando que Cana abriera levemente los ojos— Por supuesto que nos volveremos a ver…Yo me asegurare de ello.

¿Por qué harías eso?— se decía que los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad, Cana misma fue víctima de ese defecto fatídico de la ebriedad, por lo que quería saber porque Naruto haría ello. Quiera saber porque Naruto la querría volver a ver.

Porque me agradas, tonta.— respondió Naruto con una risa.

¿Te agrado…?— repitió Cana algo confundida—¿Qué piensas de mí?

Pienso que eres una mujer muy divertida y de espíritu libre…No te conozco lo suficiente…pero sé que eres una gran mujer...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro— Pienso eso y mucho más de ti…no te lo podría decir todo ahora, ¿sabes porque?

¿Por qué?— pregunto Cana en un susurro, notando como Naruto se inclinaba hacia ella y apoyo la cabeza en su hombro, causando que Cana se sonrojara levemente. La niña espero, siguió esperando cualquier tipo de sonido de parte de su amigo, pero solo escucho algo que la hizo abrir levemente los ojos. Respiraciones tranquilas. Naruto se había dormido. Cana rio entre dientes mientras que tomaba a Naruto y lo llevaba hacia uno de los bancos que estaba cerca, sentándolo en él y sentándose a su lado— El alcohol no te sienta bien, ¿sabes?— dijo Cana algo divertida, para luego mirarlo algo triste— Te voy a extrañar, Naruto. Espero…Espero que nos volvamos a ver pronto.— un gran sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Cana al momento de ver los labios de Naruto. Inconscientemente comenzó a acercar su rostro al del rubio, abriendo levemente los labios y respirando pesadamente.

Al momento de llegar a los labios de Naruto, Cana jadeo.

Ambos estaban muy cerca. Sus narices casi se tocaban. Sus labios separados a centímetros de distancia, lo suficientemente cerca para que sus alientos se mezclaran.

No podía creerlo. Este chico, con solo unos días, había logrado hacer muchas cosas.

La salvo de un maestro de gremio oscuro y acabo con dicho gremio. Logro hacer que ella olvidara su miedo y que tuviera las agallas para decirle la verdad a su padre. Y lo más importante. Hizo que ella sintiera genuino interés romántico por el, olvidandoe de Minato Namikaze, para concentrarse en Naruto, solo Naruto.

Cana volvió a reaccionar al notar como Naruto de movía en sueños, por lo que sonrió levemente a la vez que acercaba sus labios para besar suavemente la mejilla de Naruto.

Levantándose, Cana miro por última vez el cuerpo dormido de Naruto, para sonreír y comenzar a caminar hacia Fairy Tail, donde le diría a su padre su tan esperado secreto.

…

Cana miro las puertas del gremio, y tomo aire.

Este era su tan esperado momento, era ahora o nunca. Sonaba más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Recordaba perfectamente las palabras de Naruto desde que él se las dijo, porque no había dejado de pensar en ellas desde entonces.

Cana quería creer en las palabras de Naruto. Quería creer que su padre la aceptaría. Que la amaría sin importarle quien fuera.

Después de todo, los padres estaban para amar incondicionalmente a sus hijos. Gildarts debería ser igual. Eso quería creer.

Abriendo las puertas del gremio, Cana fue recibida por los ojos de todos en el salón.

¡Cana-chan!— grito la voz preocupada de Kushina, y al momento de mirar, la niña fue recibida por una preocupada pelirroja— Creí que los encargos de acabar con Vulcans tardaban menos de dos días… ¡Tu tardaste cuatro!

Sí, eso...— Cana rio algo nerviosa y avergonzada— Estuve divirtiéndome con un nuevo amigo…estuvimos tanto tiempo juntos que se me paso el tiempo.— respondió riendo algo nerviosa y avergonzada, más cuando noto como Kushina sonreía con un brillo en sus ojos.

Heeee, ¿un nuevo amigo?— Kushina sonrió divertida e ilusionada— ¿Podría ser que Cana-chan tenga un novio del cual no sabemos?

¡N-No es mi novio!— grito Cana avergonzada y extrañamente feliz ante esa idea. Admitía que Naruto le gustaba, tanto o más que Minato, pero eso no significaba que no se avergüence por ese tipo de comentarios.

Es normal.— dijo una voz que Cana conocía bien—Después de todo, Cana esta en esa edad.

Pero, Erza-chan, tu estas en esa edad y no tienes ningún novio.— comento Kushina algo frustrada cruzándose de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Erza Scarlet se acercó a Kushina y Cana, sonriendo como de costumbre.

Kushina sonreía ante la vista de la pelirroja menor.

Desde que ella entro al gremio cuando era una niña herida que escapo de la torre del cielo, siempre la estuvo cuidando y educando.

Tenía una debilidad por Erza. Después de todo, ambas eran pelirrojas, y se acercaba mucho a tener una hija.

La cuido, educo, entreno. La hizo convertirse en una maestra con las armas y espadas. Le enseño el Re-Equipar. La ayudo en todo lo que pudo para convertirla en una maga de clase S. En un principio, fue una forma de alejarse del dolor, admitía, que en un principio trataba de olvidar el dolor de Naruto usando a Erza como un reemplazo. Pero eso se fue, y poco tiempo después, termino viendo a Erza como su propia hija.

No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Kushina-san.— respondió Erza encogiéndose de hombros, causando que Kushina gruñera.

¡El amor siempre es importante, Erza-chan!— grito Kushina con su mismo puchero, causando que algunos rieran.

Cana también sonrió ante la vista de Kushina.

Kushina-san...— la mujer pelirroja dejo de bromear para mirar a la niña alcohólica— ¿Dónde está Gildarts?

¿Gildarts?— un rostro de duda se esparció por la cara de Kushina— Creo que esta con Natsu y Happy pescando.

Ya veo.— dijo Cana asistiendo con un suspiro tembloroso— Gracias.

Luego de decir esas palabras, Cana se alejó con una mirada determinada en su rostro, causando que Kushina la mirara algo confundida.

…

Cana caminaba por el bosque, siendo guiada por los gritos de un niño de cabello rosa.

Los gritos de frustración de Natsu eran fáciles de reconocer, por lo que como dijo Kushina, Gildarts estaba con el Caza Dragones.

Moviendo las hojas de unos árboles, Cana miro nerviosamente a su padre, que hablaba y pescaba con Natsu.

Eso estuvo bien por hoy, Natsu.— dijo Gildarts con una sonrisa, viendo la cubeta de pescados que el lleno, pero notando que la cubeta de Natsu solo tenía dos pescados.

¡Gildarts, aún no hemos terminado!— grito Natsu en frustración, soltando fuego de su boca por la ira que sentía en ese momento— ¡Aun puedo atrapar más!

¡Aye!— dijo Happy con un pescado de Natsu en su boca— ¡Mas pescado!

Es suficiente, Natsu.— respondio Gildarts con una sonrisa, volteándose para ver como una niña los estaba observando desde la distancia con una mirada conflictiva— ¿Cana?— dijo algo confundido.

Gildarts.— dijo Cana en conflicto mientras que se acercaba a su padre, para tomar su codo con su mano y mirar al suelo— Podemos hablar...— la mirada de Cana se posó en Natsu y Happy— A solas…

¿Eh?— el hombre miro algo confundido a Cana— Claro...— respondió algo dudoso— Natsu, vete.— el niño miro indignado al hombre mayor, pero una mirada de Gildarts lo hizo callar.

Luego de esas palabras, Natsu se retiró algo dudoso con Happy, dejando atrás a Cana y Gildarts.

Cana miraba al suelo con un rostro conflictivo, sintiéndose muy nerviosa e insegura. Paso tanto tiempo en silencio que Gildarts tuvo que hablar para que ella reaccionara.

La razón por la que me uní al gremio fue…para buscar a mi padre, ¿sabes?— conto Cana en un tono tranquilo, que escondiendo sus nervios.

En realidad, es lo se hace tiempo.— respondió Gildarts sentado en el suelo, viendo atentamente a Cana, que estaba demasiado nerviosa para siquiera mirarlo— Entonces, ¿Dices que tu padre está en el gremio?

S-Si...— respondió la niña algo insegura. Cana apretó su puño, insegura, indecisa. Pero luego recordó las palabras de Naruto. Gildarts la aceptaría a pesar de ser débil, la aceptaría como su hija a pesar de no ser una maga de clase S— Eres tú, Gildarts.

¿Eh?— el hombre parpadeo— ¿Ehh?— volvió a parpadear dos veces más, para luego abrir ampliamente los ojos— ¡¿EEEEHHHHH?

….Pasaron muchas cosas, y nunca fui capaz de decírtelo...— dijo Cana elevando la mirada para ver el rostro incrédulo y shockeado de Gildarts.

¡E-Espera un segundo! ¡Tú eres…!— grito Gildarts en asombro y shock.

Sé que es muy difícil de aceptar...— dijo Cana bajando levemente la mirada.

¡¿De quién eres hija?!— pregunto Gildarts en un grito, deseando saber de cual de todas sus amantes era hija Cana— ¿¡Sara!? ¿¡Naomi?! ¿¡Claire?! ¿¡Feena?! ¿¡Mary?! ¿¡Eliza?!— el As de Fairy Tail cayó al suelo de rodillas, contando y tratando de deducir quien era la madre de Cana— No, no, su color de pelo es distinto…Emma, Lyra, Jean, Sydney, Kate, Yuko, Francoise…

¡Oye, maldito viejo! ¡¿Cuántas aventuras tuviste?!— pregunto Cana en ligera ira, con sus dientes apretados y ojos en blanco.

¡L-Lo tengo!— grito Gildarts con una gran sonrisa, sabiendo quien era la madre de Cana— ¡Eres la misma imagen de Sylvia! ¡Son del mismo sexo!

¡Ahhh! ¡Por dios! ¡Me pones furiosa!— grito Cana con fastidio claro en su voz— ¡No puedo creer que un viejo mujeriego sea mi padre!— Gildarts temblaba en el suelo con sus ojos en blanco, y Cana solo grito a la vez que se volteaba—¡Como sea, ahora lo sabes! ¡Eso es todo!

¡E-Espera!— grito Gildarts elevando su mano.

Eso es todo lo que quería decir.— dijo Cana seriamente volteando un poco la cabeza para ver a su padre— No estoy diciendo que debamos ser familia o algo. Estan bien las cosas tal y como esta...— Cana no pudo terminar de hablar cuando su padre se levantó del suelo para abrazarla, colocando su cabeza en su pecho.

Eres la hija de Cornelia.— afirmo ahora hablando con la verdad— No hay duda.

Déjame.— pidió Cana con una ligera lagrima en su ojo.

¿Por qué estuviste callada todo este tiempo?— pregunto Gildarts mirando la cabeza de Cana.

…No sabía cómo decírtelo.— respondio la niña a la vez que su padre apretaba su abrazo— Y el tiempo solo pasaba.

Cornelia es la única mujer que ame. Ella es la única con la que me case.— Cana suprimió un sollozo por escuchar esas palabras de su padre— Me dejo porque siempre estaba lejos por mis trabajos, hace catorce años. Escuche que ella murió. Pero pensar que dejo una hija— dijo con casi un hilo de voz. Cana suprimió otro sollozo— Lo siento…no sabía que eras tú.

…Está bien...— dijo Cana separándose un poco del abrazo, para mirar a su padre con una sonrisa— Escondí ese secreto de ti apropósito, perdóname por ser tan egoísta.— Cana sonrió con los ojos cerrados, colocando sus manos en su pecho— Siento como si el peso en mi pecho desapareciera.

Tuve a una hija tan cerca de mi...— dijo Gildarts con los dientes apretados.

No te pongas así.— Cana sonrió levemente— No estoy diciendo que debas asumir la responsabilidad de mi o algo así….Solo dejémoslo así….Pero...— el tono de Cana dejo de ser relajado para ser algo suplicante— Déjame decirte esto al menos una vez...— Cana sonrio con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, guiñándole un ojo a su padre— Estoy feliz de conocerte, Otou-san.

Gildarts abrió los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas llegar a ellos. Por su cabeza, pasaron todas las veces que Cana hablo con él. Mas lagrimas comenzaron a llegar a sus ojos con solo recordar eso.

¡Cana!— grito Gildarts atrapando a su hija en un abrazo, causando asombro en ella. Pero segundos después, Cana solo sonrió apoyándose en el cuerpo de su padre— Nunca te dejare sola otra vez… ¡Jamás!— Cana no pudo resistir más su llanto, sintiendo como unas pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus ojos— Desde ahora, cuando me vaya a un trabajo…O a beber ¡Estaré contigo, siempre!

Eso sería algo molesto...— recrimino Cana algo divertida, contraria a su rostro algo lloroso.

Así que… ¡Dame el derecho de amarte!— grito Gildarts en un tono suplicante.

Cana ya no podía soportarlo más, solo comenzó a llorar en el pecho de su padre, sintiendo pura felicidad y alegría porque Gildarts la acepto.

Una parte de ella estaba pensando en otra cosa además de en este momento. No podía evitar pensar en cuanto le debía a Naruto. Debería agradecerle correctamente la próxima vez que lo vea.

 **Tiempo después**

Un tiempo había pasado desde que Naruto se había hecho amigo de Cana Alberona. Dos años pensaba el rubio. Y durante ese tiempo, Naruto había cambiado ligeramente su objetivo.

Ese día en Bloody Scorpion lo cambio. Había visto el lado más malvado de los humanos. Había visto hasta donde llega su maldad.

Noctis hablaba muy pocas veces sobre los humanos, pero sus palabras nunca eran bonitas.

"Un grupo de insectos que dependiendo de la situación se convertirán en ángeles o demonios" "Paracitos que viven a favor de su propia codicia y maldad" "Seres que sin importar la situación, siempre podrían traicionarte"

De cierta forma, los **Dragón Slayer** eran la prueba de esas afirmaciones.

Naruto sabía la historia de Acnologia. Como antes, fue un humano entrenado por un dragón en el arte de ser un Caza Dragones. Pero al final, Acnologia se dejó guiar por sus propios deseos de destrucción y maldad, comenzando a matar a dragones aliados y enemigos por igual.

No solo Acnologia era un buen ejemplo de las palabras de Noctis. Los demás humanos que aprendieron la magia de Caza Dragones no eran mejores que Acnologia. A pesar de que fueron los dragones quienes les enseñaron su magia para defenderse, los humanos no tuvieron reparos en traicionarlos y comenzar a matarlos, guiados por sus propios deseos de codicia.

La humanidad era un asco, repleta de maldad, codicia, ira, odio, cientos de emociones negativas que Naruto podía sentir perfectamente con su poder para sentir las emociones.

Pero no toda la humidad era un asco. Sting, Cana, esos dos eran buenos humanos.

Sting le conto la verdad de ese día que se separó de Weisslogia. El dragón estaba enfermo, y solo quería que su hijo le quitara su sufrimiento, y Sting hizo eso solo para ayudar a su padre en su último deseo.

Cana, una humana con deseos y esperanzas. Quería ser reconocida por su padre, quería demostrar ser lo suficientemente fuerte para poder caminar al lado de su él. Cada vez que estuvieron juntos, Naruto trato de sentir las emociones de Cana, para saber si ella tenía oscuridad en su interior. Lo único que sintió en ella era tristeza y odio. Profunda tristeza por no poder decirle a Gildarts que era su hija. Odio hacia sí misma por ser débil y no poder decirle su secreto. Pero esas emociones desaparecieron, dejo de sentirlas desde ese día que despertó durmiendo en el pecho de Cana.

No toda la humanidad daba asco. Todo el mundo, todos los humanos, eran insectos. Cana y Sting eran diferentes, eran sus amigos, los protegería con su vida.

Por esa razón ha estado exterminando a los insectos que estaban reunidos en sus guaridas. O en términos humanos, ha estado asesinando y destruyendo gremios oscuros repartidos por el continente. Su principal objetivo era la Alianza Balam, en la cual ha exterminado más de cien gremios en solo dos años, él solo, sin ayuda de nadie.

Pero el costo por ser un héroe fue ser marcado como un mago oscuro. Teniendo diferentes apodos, dados solo por los caballeros rúnicos y por alguien en específico.

La primera vez que se dirigió a exterminar un gremio, fue misericordioso y estupido. Dejo vivir a alguien, y ese alguien le dio un apodo en especial a los caballeros rúnicos.

Ese día solo utilizo su magia de Caza Dragones Oscuro, por lo que era natural que la llamaran magia oscura. Por su dominio en esa magia, y su habilidad de combate, fue llamado **Dāku Sureiyā** ("Dark Slayer o Asesino Oscuro"). Por ser un signo de miedo y terror para cientos de magos oscuros, fue llamado **Yami no Keshin** ("La Encarnación de la Oscuridad"). Su nombre solo significaba terror para los magos oscuros más débiles. Para ellos, era como un sinónimo de pesadilla, un símbolo de muerte y sangre.

Pero hacer todo eso le costó algo que tal vez nunca volvería a recuperar. Su fe en la humanidad.

Ha visto con sus propios ojos las peores cosas que los gremios oscuros pueden llegarle a hacer a los débiles. Ha sentido en carne sus emociones, oscuras y llenas de maldad. Su padre siempre tuvo la razón desde un principio, los humanos eran insectos. Por esa razón, se decidió no ser un humano. Era un **Dragón Slayer** , lo más cercano a un dragón que alguien podría encontrar en esta época sin dragones rondando. Sería un dragón como Noctis, ambos matarían a Acnologia, y él se bañaría en su sangre y comería su carne, para sufrir el proceso de la dragonificacion.

Esos dos años alimentándose de las emociones oscuras de los magos lo cambiaron. Antes tendría misericordia, se negaría a matar, ahora ya no. Ahora era el **Dark Slayer**. Se encargaría de limpiar al continente de las plagas que corrían por su tierra.

Un joven de 17 años caminaba por un camino del bosque. Ese joven era Naruto, y su apariencia había cambiado en dos años desde que se deshizo de Bloody Scorpion.

Había cambiado dos años después de Bloody Scorpion. Era más alto y musculoso, midiendo 1.80. Ahora mismo, llevaba el mismo tipo de ropa que usaba hace dos años.

Su fiel espada cargaba en su espalda, estando completa y totalmente unida. Una camiseta negra sin mangas con cierre de cuello alto pegada a su cuerpo marcado y musculoso con diferentes tipos de correas de cuero corriendo, producto de las diferentes fundas de sus espadas. Guantes negros en sus manos. Holgados pantalones negros y botas iguales. Pero unos accesorios estaban implementados en la ropa. En su brazo izquierdo había una gran manga de cuero que cubría la totalidad de su brazo, una hombrera negra cubría su hombro izquierdo con un broche de metal con la forma de la cabeza de un dragón con un aro en sus dientes y un gran faldón largo que cubría la parte izquierda inferior de su cuerpo ("Básicamente Cloud de Final Fantasy").

El joven rubio caminaba dirigiéndose a ningún lado en específico, solo continuando su viaje en busca de más gremios oscuros e información.

Ese viaje lo había llevado a un pueblo, el cual veía desde la distancia.

Era un pueblo modesto y agradable por lo que sentía Naruto, sin haber emociones muy negativas, pero había una emoción que destacaba, el miedo.

Eso lo hizo sentirse algo curioso, por lo que aumento el paso. Al momento de entrar en el pueblo, Naruto comenzó a caminar, escuchando gracias a su audición mejorada todos los comentarios de los aldeanos.

Ellos susurraban sobre un monstruo que los aterrorizaba. Un monstruo que se acercaba cada vez más a su pueblo. El famoso Rey de las Bestias, La Bestia. Pero no solo había miedo en sus comentarios, porque en ellos, Naruto podía escuchar algo de esperanza. Fue en ese momento de escuchar esa ligera esperanza que Naruto escucho como una famosa maga de clase S llego al pueblo con sus hermanos, y que ella los ayudaría y salvaría.

Naruto se detuvo cuando un gran hombre choco con él.

¡Lo siento!— grito el hombre inclinando la cabeza— ¡Un hombre debe disculparse!

El sujeto con el que choco era más alto que él. Vestía con ropa negra y zapatos marrones, teniendo piel bronceada y cabello blanco. Fue la afirmación de ese hombre la que causo que Naruto se lo quedara mirando por unos segundos con un rostro confundido.

… ¿Seguro?— afirmo algo dudoso, viendo como el sujeto con el cabello blanco asistía con la cabeza sonriendo— Tú…Tú eres un verdadero hombre, ¿no?

El verdadero hombre se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos, para luego sonreír con orgullo en sus ojos.

¡Si! ¡Yo, el hombre, Elfman Strauss!— se presentó con su puño en su pecho, cambiando su sonrisa a una expresión curiosa— ¿Y tu nombre?

Naruto, sin apellido.— respondió Naruto en un tono casual, comenzando a sentir las emociones de Elfman, sintiendo leve alivio de que no tuviera emociones oscuras dentro de él.

¡Oye! ¡Elf-Nii-chan!— grito una voz suave detrás de ambos, por lo que Naruto y Elfman movieron la cabeza para ver a una pequeña niña con vestido rojo y rosa acercándose corriendo a ellos, siendo seguida desde atrás por otra niña de cabello blanco.

Ahora que Naruto lo notaba, los tres tenían el cabello blanco, y la más pequeña del grupo acababa de llamar hermano al hombre. Además estaba el poder mágico que exudaba la mujer de largo cabello blanco.

Lisanna, Nee-chan.— dijo Elfman sorprendido, para luego sonreír— Las estaba buscando.

Nosotras también.— dijo la Nee-chan de Elfman con un ceño fruncido y mirada molesta— Te estuvimos buscando por casi todo el tiempo y te encontramos aquí hablando con un rubio.

Lo siento, acabo de chocar con Naruto, ¡y un hombre debe disculparse!— dijo Elfman con orgullo en su voz, causando que Naruto sintiera una gota en su nuca por la obsesión con la hombría que Elfman poseía.

¿Eh? Naruto…— Lisanna estaba segura de haber escuchado ese nombre en algún lado, y mirando al rubio a su lado, los ojos de la niña se abrieron mucho al notar las características y cabello, incluso la altura, todo era igual a alguien que ella conocía— ¿Minato-san?

Minato...— Naruto miro confundida a Lissana por decir esas palabras.

Ahora que lo veo bien, Naruto se parece mucho a Minato.— dijo Elfman mirando al rubio con detenimiento— Oye, ¿tú conoces a Minato Namikaze?

Nunca había oído hablar de él.— respondió Naruto en un tono confundido, para que Elfman, Lisanna y la otra peliblanca lo miraran incrédulos, solo para que la mayor de los tres hermanos sonriera.

¿Qué no has oído hablar de los magos santos?— pregunto la mujer sonriente mirando a Naruto, que formo un rostro de pensamiento.

Creo haber escuchado eso en algún lugar…— fue en el último gremio oscuro que destruyo. Uno de los magos oscuros había dicho que se parecía mucho a un mago santo que había visto, pero no pudo decir su nombre porque la pérdida de sangre fue mucha— ¿Ese Minato y yo nos parecemos?

Diría que son hermanos si no fueras tan joven.— respondió la mujer mirando curiosa a Naruto, para luego sonreír con diversión— Un rubio que no sabe que son los magos santos...Creo que es verdad eso de que todos los rubios son idiotas.

Naruto la miro curioso. Sintió algo muy extraño en ella en ese momento.

Ustedes no serán esos hermanos que vienen a acabar con ese monstruo, ¿no?— las coincidencias eran demasiadas para que ellos no fueran los tres hermanos de los que tanto había escuchado.

¿Por qué quieres saber eso?— pregunto en un tono peligroso la mayor de los tres hermanos— **Teme** … ¿acaso vienes a robarnos la misión?

Ahí estaba de nuevo. Ese extraño sentimiento.

M-Mira-Nee, no seas grosera...— dijo Lisanna en negando con las manos y acercándose a su hermana para tomarla del brazo.

Solo estoy de pasada, Mira.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, para que Mira gruñera.

Eso espero…de lo contrario, no me hare responsable porque un débil mago quiso enfrentar a la bestia solo.— dijo Mira de brazos cruzados, haciendo que sus grandes pechos crecieran más.

La ceja de Naruto tembló al escuchar esas palabras. Debía irse antes de que su autocontrol se derrumbara.

Ha sido un placer conocerlos...— dijo Naruto volteándose y comenzando a caminar, alejándose de Mira y sus hermanos— Debo irme, suerte con el monstruo.

No la necesitamos.— respondió Mira en un tono arrogante.

…

Naruto observaba como los aldeanos del pueblo huían de la zona. Hace poco, la niña Lisanna había llegado volando con alas en sus manos, suplicándose al alcalde que evacuara a los aldeanos y huyeran lo más rápido posible.

Algo había salido mal en la misión que los hermanos Strauss aceptaron. Que decidieran evacuar al pueblo era clara señal de ello, y que dicho pueblo este en llamas era otra señal.

Por esa razón, Naruto decidió acercarse un poco para ver que estaba pasando con Elfman y Lisanna.

Al llegar vio algo que lo asombro levemente.

Un gran monstruo que se acercaba lentamente a Lisanna, que solo extendía los brazos a sus lados y sonreía mirando al monstruo. El hermano menor poseído soltó un enorme rugido a la vez que elevaba su mano, guiándola hacia Lisanna, haciendo que Mirajane soltara un gran grito.

Pero el puño se detuvo cuando estuvo a punto de impactar en Lisanna.

No soy tan bueno como para dar mi vida por todos...— Lisanna conocía esa voz, era la misma voz de ese Naruto que habían conocido hace unas horas— Pero aun no soy lo suficientemente malo como para dejar morir a una niña frente a mis ojos…

Naruto apretaba el mango de su espada, usándola como protección entre él y Elfman, estando frente a Lisanna, que observaba la ancha espalda del rubio con asombro en sus ojos.

Mirajane estaba en un barco igual a su hermana, viendo como ese hombre salvo a Lisanna de una muerte segura.

En un instante, Naruto rugió un rayo de oscuridad, que hizo que Elfman saliera despedido hacia atrás y que chocara contra una gran cantidad de árboles.

Con un gran rugido, Elfman salió de la pila de árboles destruidos para comenzar a correr hacia Naruto, que solo elevo su espada. El gran monstruo salto con sus puños preparados en un golpe martillo, pero Naruto solo retiro la espada cuchillo de su **Gattai Ken** y la tomo con su mano izquierda. Teniendo dos espadas en sus manos, Naruto bloqueo el golpe martillo de Elfman, causando que una onda de choque se esparciera por la zona, que hizo volar los cabellos de las mujeres y creo un cráter donde estaban Elfman y Naruto.

Naruto tenía sus armas en X sobre su cabeza, frenando el ataque de Elfman, y de un movimiento, hizo que los brazos de Elfman cayeran a su lado, creando otro cráter. Pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque saltando, le entrego un rodillazo al monstruo en su rostro, que lo hizo retroceder para solo recibir una patada, que lo golpeo duro para hacerlo caer de espaldas al suelo.

Guardando sus espadas en sus fundas, Naruto elevo sus manos y junto oscuridad en ellas, para crear una gran masa de oscuridad con forma de esfera.

¡ **Meiryū no** **Bakuhatsu**!— lanzando la masa de oscuridad, esta impacto en Elfman creando una enorme explosión oscura que se transformó en una gran esfera de oscuridad.

" _¿¡_ _ **Meiryū**_ _!?"_ — Mirajane miro incrédula a Naruto por escuchar esas palabras— _"¿¡Este tipo es un_ _ **Dragón Slayer**_ _!?"_

Elfman gruñía de dolor dentro de la explosión oscura. Cuando esta se desvaneció, se mostró como un gran cráter estaba en la zona, y Elfman en su forma monstruo estaba dentro del cráter.

Temblando levemente, Elfman monstruo trataba de moverse, pero cuando logro levantarse, fue recibido por un rugido de oscuridad que se transformó en un pilar oscuro al momento de impactar en él.

¡Detente maldito!— grito Mirajane con ira y lágrimas en sus ojos, y fue en ese momento que Naruto pudo sentir emociones oscuras dentro de ella. Sentía la ira, el enojo, el miedo, pero no entendía porque— ¡Le haces daño a Elfman!

¡¿Elfman?!— grito Naruto confundido, para luego notar como su pilar oscuro se desvanecía, mostrando al hombre obsesionado con la hombría, en un estado herido y lastimado de gravedad— ¡Oye!— grito Naruto saltando al cráter y corriendo para tomar a Elfman, notando que estaba inconsciente— ¡Resiste, Elfman!

¡Elf-Nii-chan!— grito Lisanna con preocupación, acercándose para ver como Naruto lo tenía en sus brazos.

Tranquila…solo esta inconsciente.— dijo Naruto algo aliviado, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de arrepentimiento— Lo siento…no sabía que él era…

No te preocupes...— respondió Lisanna con una sonrisa comprensiva— No es tu culpa…solo querías ayudar y no reconociste a Elf-Nii-chan.

¡Elfman!— grito Mirajane al momento de llegar a su lado, pero haciendo una mueca de dolor cuando llego.

¡Mira-Nee!— Lisanna corrió a su lado para colocar una de sus manos sobre su hombro y ayudarla a levantarse, algo que ella aceptó a regañadientes.

Debemos llegar al pueblo...— dijo Naruto levantando a Elfman y llevándolo en su espalda— Elfman podría recibir atención médica ahí…

De acuerdo.— dijo Lisanna llevando a su hermana en su hombro, que estaba muy herida para caminar sola.

La mayor de los tres hermanos solo gruñía, sintiéndose impotente e inútil porque un desconocido de todas las personas la estaba ayudando.

Los cuatro magos caminaron hacia el pueblo, siendo recibidos por aldeanos armados y preparados para luchar contra la bestia, pero lo único que pudieron ver era dos magos profundamente heridos y otros dos que ayudaban a sus compañeros.

…

Mirajane Strauss se sentía inútil e impotente. Se suponía que la misión que harían seria sencilla. Acabar con el rey de las bestias y regresar victoriosos a Fairy Tail. Se suponía que todo sería así, pero Elfman intento poseer a la bestia, lográndolo pero perdiendo la cordura en el proceso.

Si no fuera por ese extraño rubio, su hermana menor estaría muerta. Si no fuera tan débil, si hubiera sido más valiente, si no se hubiera contenido, todo paso porque se contuvo, si no lo hubiera hecho habría podido acabar con Elfman, pero no quería lastimar a su hermano, por lo que se contuvo para no hacerle daño.

Ese rubio la ayudo, le curo sus heridas, curo las heridas de Elfman, y espero con una mueca preocupada a que su hermano despertara para disculparse inmediatamente por hacerle daño.

Al momento de despertar, Elfman miro con confusión a su alrededor, solo para ver como el rubio que conocieron hace poco lo estaba esperando, para disculparse en ese momento por lastimarlo.

El hombre Strauss solo acepto las disculpas algo confuso, sin saber lo que había pasado.

Lissana le dijo a su hermano lo que había ocurrido, lo que causo que Elfman se sintiera terriblemente mal por haber lastimado a su hermana y casi matado a Lisanna, pero la menor de los Strauss le dijo que lo se preocupara por ello.

Elfman hubiera seguido culpándose si no fuera por las palabras de Naruto.

Ahora mismo, Lisanna y Elfman estaban durmiendo y descansando. Elfman y Mirajane necesitaban recuperarse de sus heridas para volver a Fairy Tail. Pero Mirajane no tenía como planes seguir las órdenes de un desconocido.

Naruto estaba en la cocina, era tarde y estaba preparándose algo para alimentarse. El Caza Dragones quería seguir preparando su cena, pero los sentimientos negativos que sentía le impedían concentrarse.

Quieres dejar de observarme y salir de una vez...Mira.— dijo Naruto con algo de fastidio, dejando su taza de ramen a un lado para ver por la puerta y ver como una Mira cubierta de vendas y un eslinga médica en su brazo.

¿Qué haces?— pregunto Mira con seriedad y un ceño fruncido.

Preparando ramen.— respondió Naruto como si fuera obvio— ¿Quieres uno?

Antes de que Mira pudiera decir algo, Naruto ya le puso una taza de ramen en el microondas.

No me refiero a eso...— dijo Mira con un ceño fruncido— ¿Por qué nos ayudas?

¿Porque no hacerlo?— respondió Naruto con una media sonrisa en su rostro.

¿Qué fue lo que dijiste antes?— pregunto Mira con curiosidad en su voz—"No soy tan bueno como para dar mi vida por todos…Pero aun no soy lo suficientemente malo como para dejar morir a una niña frente a mis ojos"

Significa lo que dijiste...— respondió Naruto en un tono suave— No tan bueno como para dar mi vida por todos…pero aun no soy lo suficientemente malo para dejar morir a alguien frente a mis ojos…

Mira permaneció en silencio, Naruto igual, ambos esperaron que se cumplieran los tres minutos para que el ramen terminara, y al momento en que se cumplieron, Naruto lo saco del microondas para plantarlo frente a Mira.

La joven peliblanca miro con un ceño fruncido su ramen, para tomar los palillos y tratar con dificultad de comerlo.

Naruto podía sentir la frustración en ella, lo que causo que más curiosidad se propagara por su mente.

Ahora me doy cuenta de quién eres...— dijo Naruto con una risita, notando como Mira lo miraba con curiosidad— Eres **Majin no Mirajane** ("La Demonio Mirajane")…una famosa maga de Fairy Tail.

¿Y que con eso?— dijo Mira con curiosidad.

¿Cómo esta Cana?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa— ¿Ya le dijo a su padre su secreto?

¿Cana? ¿Cómo la conoces?— pregunto Mira con confusión y un ceño fruncido.

La conocí hace dos años en una misión que ella acepto.— respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿Bien? Ya le dijo a ese tipo, Gildarts, que era su hija.

Si…ya se lo dijo.— el día en que Cana y el As de Fairy Tail llegaron al gremio juntos fue algo memorable. Ese día Gildarts se la paso presumiendo que tenía una hija muy hermosa. Pero no tardo en amenazar a cualquiera que la mirara con malos ojos.

Qué bueno...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro, para luego notar las emociones de Mirajane. Ella lo miraba con un ceño fruncido y con cierto enojo— ¿Por qué haces eso?

¿Hacer que?— pregunto Mirajane con un ceño fruncido.

Esconder tus emociones...— Mira abrió invisiblemente los ojos ante eso.

No sé de qué hablas.— respondió Mira tratando de disimular.

No puedes engañarme.— dijo Naruto con un rostro de calma— Una de mis habilidades es sentir las emociones e intenciones de las personas…Siento que eres una persona ruda e implacable…pero eso no lo siento por mi poder, lo siento porque es lo que muestras. Pero lo que muestras es falso. Es una simple mascara.

Eso… ¡Eso no es cierto!— grito Mirajane levantándose y gritando en voz alta— ¡Yo soy La Demonio Mirajane! ¡Soy la…!

Eso es una simple mentira...— dijo Naruto con seriedad en su rostro— Tú no eres como dices ser…eres una mujer amable, gentil, frágil, pero finges ser así porque tienes miedo. La reputación que creaste no te permite ser como eres.

No es cierto...— susurro Mirajane con el cabello cubriendo sus ojos.

¿Cuántos años has sido así? ¿Cuántos años has estado oculta bajo una máscara? ¿Cuánto tiempo has fingido y escondido tus emociones?— preguntaba Naruto una y otra vez, causando que Mirajane apretara los dientes y que sintiera que las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos— Deja caer esa mascara.— dijo Naruto acercándose a ella, para sentarse a su lado, tomando los palillos de Mirajane— No permitas que las opiniones de los demás te afecten...— el rubio tomo unos fideos con los palillos y los guio a la boca de Mirajane.

La joven miro los fideos en los palillos, preguntándose qué hacer.

Ella movió su cabeza y comió los fideos que Naruto le ofrecía.

…

Naruto y Mirajane estaban caminando por el pueblo. Elfman estaba terminando su recuperación, y Mirajane estaba pasando por resultados similares, recuperando la movilidad en su brazo herido, pero aun así, teniendo unas pocas vendas en su cuerpo.

¿Qué hacemos aquí?— pregunto Mirajane con confusión, notando como Naruto solo sonreía.

Es una sorpresa...— dijo Naruto con su misma sonrisa— Mañana partirán a Fairy Tail, y todos deben estar listos.

¿Listos para qué?— pregunto Mira moviendo su cabeza para mirar a Naruto.

Listos para ver a la nueva Mira.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y sus manos en su nuca.

Nueva Mira, ¿eh?- susurro Mirajane con una mirada pensativa, dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el cielo.

Descuida...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y moviendo su mano para apretar el hombro de Mirajane— Todos estarán felices por el cambio…te lo puedo asegurar.

Mirajane miro como Naruto apretaba su hombro, para que lo soltara y señalara a un lugar que hizo que Mirajane abriera los ojos con sorpresa y asombro.

¿Una tienda de ropa?— dijo Mira con cierta confusión en sus ojos.

Por favor…piensas que creo que ese estilo gótico es el que te gusta usar.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa divertida, causando que Mirajane mirara su ropa gótica con un ceño fruncido— Yo te comprare ropa nueva.

Yo no… ¡Oye!— grito Mira cuando Naruto atrapo su mano.

Antes de que la mujer de pelo blanco se pudiera negar, Naruto había atrapado su mano y la comenzó a arrastrar hacia la tienda de ropa.

Mirajane observaba eso algo incrédula, sintiendo como la gran mano de Naruto la arrastraba y obligaba a ir a ese lugar.

Al momento de entrar, Mirajane miro algo incomoda la tienda. Este lugar no se parecia en nada a la tienda gótica donde compraba su ropa, era más femenino y bonito.

¡Hola!— grito una voz alegre, causando que ambos magos voltearan su mirada para ver a la encargada de la tienda acercarse con una sonrisa en su rostro. La encargada era una mujer mayor, no más de 30 años, con cabello castaño con ojos azules y un hermoso vestido blanco— ¿Qué puedo hacer para una pareja tan linda como ustedes?

¿Pareja?/ ¿Qué?— preguntaron Naruto y Mirajane, el primero con un rostro confuso, la segunda con una mirada peligrosa.

No somos pareja.— Naruto dijo algo sonrojado porque llamaran su novia a una mujer tan hermosa como Mirajane— Somos amigos.

Ni siquiera eso. Él es solo un extraño que conozco hace unos días y quiere comprarme ropa.— dijo Mira de brazos cruzados.

¿Me tienes a tan alta estima? Eso me rompe el corazón, ¿sabes?— dijo Naruto algo herido mientras que colocaba sus manos en su corazón.

Maldito rubio...— dijo Mirajane con un bufido.

 **Ara** , que niños tan interesantes.— dijo la encargada con una sonrisa en su rostro— ¿En qué les ayudo?

Estamos buscando ropa para una mujer como ella.— dijo Naruto con una mirada tranquila y señalando a Mira, causando que la mujer asistiera con la cabeza.

¿Quieren elegir ustedes, o puedo serles de utilidad eligiendo?— pregunto la encargada en un tono feliz, para que Naruto lo pensara por unos segundos.

No hace falta...— respondió el Caza Dragones negando con su mano— Podemos elegir ropa nosotros.

La encargada asistió con la cabeza, alejándose de los magos para que ellos comenzaran a buscar la ropa que más le agradaría a Mira.

El Caza Dragones estuvo con Mira en esa tienda de ropas por más de una hora, viendo como Mirajane se probaba diferentes estilos de ropa y aconsejándole como vestirse.

Al final, Naruto salía de la tienda con dos bolsas de ropa en cada mano, con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Mirajane salió detrás de él pocos segundos después, con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada algo avergonzada.

La joven Mirajane se veía muy hermosa con su nuevo conjunto de ropa ahora, siendo unos pantalones vaqueros largos y apretados de color blanco, que se pegaban a sus largas y torneadas piernas. Una camiseta negra sin mangas de finos tirantes, que delataba sus enormes senos. Ese conjunto terminaba con unos tacones de color negro. Su largo cabello blanco estaba atado con un listón rojo, con dos mechones largos mechones enmarcando su rostro y uno en su frente.

No tienes que tener vergüenza…te vez hermosa.— dijo Naruto con una risita al final.

C-Cállate… **Baka** ("Idiota"). — dijo Mira algo avergonzada, sintiéndose algo insegura por presentarse con ese nuevo estilo de ropa.

¡Jajaja!— Naruto soltó una gran risa por ver el rostro sonrojado y avergonzado de Mira, disfrutando enormemente que ella no este escondiendo sus emociones y que esté actuando como su yo normal.

Ambos magos comenzaron a caminar hacia el hotel donde ellos estaban hospedados, riendo en el caso de Naruto, y dando pequeñas sonrisas en el caso de Mira.

Al momento de llegar, Elfman y Lisanna miraron con asombro el gran cambio que Mirajane presentaba. Elfman llego a creer que todo era un sueño.

Mirajane observaba a sus hermanos con algo de nervios, pero cuando su hermana pequeña sonrió con felicidad, ella también sonrió levemente.

Los hermanos Strauss y Naruto se la pasaron en el hotel cenando, riendo y hablando, disfrutando en gran medida.

Pero todo tenía que acabar, porque ahora mismo, Naruto estaba en la salida del pueblo con los hermanos Strauss.

Fue divertido mientras duro...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

¡Estar con Naruto es de hombres!— grito el hombre Elfman con una gran sonrisa.

Jeje...— Naruto solo rio entre dientes por la hombría de Elfman.

Gracias por ayudar, Naruto-san.— Lisanna dijo inclinando la cabeza y sonriendo.

No hay problema, Lisanna.—Naruto se acercó a la niña para colocar su mano en su cabeza y acariciarla, causando que la niña riera levemente.

¿Seguro que no quieres venir a Fairy Tail...?— pregunto Mira con sus manos juntas frente a ella, mirando a Naruto con una mirada extraña, para él— Fairy Tail es una familia…nunca estarás solo si vienes con nosotros.

No lo hare…se lo dije a Cana, y te lo diré a ti.— dijo Naruto con seriedad en su rostro, causando que Elfman y Lisanna miraran tristemente a Naruto, y que Mira apretara los dientes— Además...— al decir esas palabras, Naruto volteo y comenzó a caminar, deteniéndose para mirar a los Strauss de reojo— Para un monstruo como yo…un gremio legal solo mancharía su nombre.

Mirajane estaba por gritarle para saber que significaban esas palabras, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto se cubrió de oscuridad, desapareciendo en ella.

La mujer apretó los dientes con ira ante eso, sintiendo pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

 **Tiempo después**

Mirajane y sus hermanos acababan de llegar a Magnolia, hogar de su gremio y su familia.

Los hermanos menores estaban en la puerta del gremio, esperando a que su hermana mayor la abriera.

Ellos sabían por lo que estaba pasando su hermana. Ella seguramente este en conflicto ahora mismo, pero era su deber como hermanos menores ayudarla en todo lo que pudieran.

Con un respiro tembloroso, Mirajane abrió las puertas del gremio, y pocos segundos después de eso, se escuchó un jadeo colectivo.

Todos los magos del gremio miraban en estado de shock a la mujer que acababa de entrar con dos de sus magos. Ella era fácilmente una de las mujeres más hermosas que habían visto en sus vidas.

Mirajane camino con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas hacia su maestro, que miraba a la mujer con los ojos bien abiertos y su jarra de cerveza temblorosa en su mano.

Hemos llegado, Maestro.— dijo Mira sonriendo levemente, causando que el maestro de Fairy Tail sintiera que se ahogaba con su saliva.

¿Q-Quien eres tú?— pregunto el maestro con confusión- Reconozco a Lisanna y Elfman…pero no sé quién eres tú...— los ojos de Makarov se abrieron como platos al reconocer a la bella flor que estaba frete a sus ojos— No puede ser…tu eres…

Jeje…Maestro, ella es Mira-Nee...— dijo Lisanna con una risita, causando que el maestro y que todos los demás magos sintieran que se ahogaban con su saliva.

M-M-Mira...— susurro el maestro con puro shock en su voz, viendo como la mayor de los hermanos parecía estar buscando a alguien— ¿Qué ha pasado en la misión para que ella tuviera semejante cambio?

Conocimos a alguien muy amable en nuestra misión.— dijo Lisanna con una sonrisa en su rostro.

El salvo la vida de Lisanna.— Elfman hablo con una expresión más suave en su rostro, para luego sonreír ampliamente— ¡Es todo un hombre!

Niños…cuéntenme que paso.— dijo Makarov con una expresión más suave, y Elfman comenzó a relatar como quiso controlar a la bestia, pero ella era más poderosa que él, perdiendo el control cuando la poseyó.

Mirajane no le prestaba atención al maestro y a sus hermanos relatando su historia. Estaba más ocupada buscando a cierta maga en la habitación, que apareció entrando por la puerta, acompañada de una pelirroja.

Cuando Cana y Kushina entraron al gremio, miraron algo asombradas el cambio que mostraba Mirajane, pero fue en ese instante que Kushina sonrío con sus manos juntas en su mejilla y sus ojos brillantes.

¡Mira-chan!— grito Kushina acercándose a Mira, sonriendo ampliamente y abrazando a la mujer— Te ves tan linda…

G-Gracias, Kushina-san...— respondió Mira algo sonrojada y desviando la mirada.

Sí que has cambiando, Mira...— Cana se unió a la conversación, sonriendo por ver a la nueva Mirajane.

Con 16 años de edad, Cana había cambiado. Ahora era más salta y con una figura más voluptuosa. Su ropa consistía en una chaqueta blanca abierta, enseñando su bikini negro con blanco, apretados pantalones marrón oscuro que se pegaban a sus largas y torneadas piernas y tacones altos ("Básicamente el mismo tipo de ropa que usa en los exámenes clase S y luego de siete años")

Cana…él te envía saludos.— dijo Mirajane con una sonrisa en su rostro, causando que Cana la mirara curiosa, al igual que Kushina.

¿El?— dijo Cana confundida, causando que Mirajane sonriera divertida.

Ya sabes...— Cana abrió levemente los ojos, sin creer que era esa persona de quien Mira hablaba— Si, me encontré con él.

No me digas que...— Kushina coloco sus manos en su boca, suprimiendo un jadeo— ¡Te encontrase con el novio de Cana-chan!

¿Novio?/ _"¿Novio?"_ — Cana hablo, Mirajane pensó. Cada una de ellas con diferentes tonos y pensamientos, una con vergüenza y la otra con un pensamiento conflictivo.

¡Dime, Mira-chan! ¡¿Cómo es?!— pregunto Kushina tomando las manos de Mira y arrastrándola hacia una mesa— Cana-chan nunca me dice como es o cuál es su nombre… ¡Al menos dime su nombre! ¡Por favor!— suplico con una sonrisa ansiosa en su rostro.

Mirajane recordó las veces que Kushina suplico a Cana para saber el nombre del chico que conoció hace tiempo. Cana fue muy reservada con respecto a ese tema, sin decir su nombre o como es Naruto, causándole una gran racha de frustración a Kushina, que quería saber con todas sus fuerzas quien era el "novio" de Cana.

Su nombre...— Mirajane miro levemente a Cana, que solo asistió con un suspiro, causando que ella sonriera levemente mientras que terminaba de hablar— Su nombre es Naruto.

...— Kushina tenía los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa en su rostro, pero eso termino cuando escucho ese nombre. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y tapo su boca suprimiendo un jadeo— ¿Qué?

 **Nota del Autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Como vieron, Naruto ayudo a Lissana en su aparente muerte, rescatándola y haciendo que Mirajane decidiera cambiar levemente, pero no tanto.

Ella no será la Mirajane del canon, no usara un vestido todo el tiempo y será sonrisas y alegría. Ella será amable, pero ruda a la vez.

Aun no estoy seguro de si debo agregar a Erza al emparejamiento. Traten de ayudarme con eso.

El capítulo que viene será por fin el encuentro de familia y será el comienzo del canon.


	5. Los preparativos

**Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-San?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre— hablar normal

" _Yo soy oscuridad…yo soy muerte…"—_ eran los pensamientos del dragón oscuro— pensamientos

 **Capítulo 5: Los preparativos**

Naruto estaba sentado en una roca, mirando el paisaje frente a sus ojos.

Dos años habían pasado desde que ayudo a los hermanos Strauss, dos largos años en los cuales continuo con su trabajo habitual, solo que algo había cambiado.

Podría decirse que sabía algo muy importante.

Su cabello era rubio, sus ojos eran azules, su piel canela. Todos rasgos similares a él.

Los rasgos de su rostro eran bellos y muy similares a ella.

Hace unos meses había conseguido una revista muy famosa, la Hechicero Semanal. Esa revista le había mostrado muchas cosas.

Siendo su primera vez viendo esa revista, decidió ver la sección de Fairy Tail para ver cómo les estaba yendo a sus amigas, Cana, Mirajane y Lisanna, y para ver si Elfman seguía siendo tan hombre como siempre.

Lo que vio en la sección de Fairy Tail en un principio lo impacto.

Prácticamente era una copia de Minato Namikaze, solo que con un rostro algo diferente, un rostro como el de Kushina Uzumaki.

No sabía el cómo, pero entendía que estaba relacionado con ellos dos. Sus características físicas eran demasiado similares.

Había una gran posibilidad de que fuera su hijo, porque era la perfecta combinación de ambos.

No entendía cómo era posible. Noctis le había contado como lo encontró en los brazos de un Lizarman. Como por el simple hecho de hacerlo reír ese día, estaba vivo en el presente.

Cuando Noctis le conto esa historia, creyó que sus padres murieron a manos de los Lizardmans, o en el peor de los casos, lo habían abandonado a su suerte y un Lizardman lo encontró.

Antes, le gustaba creer que sus padres estaban muertos. Porque eso significaría que sus padres no lo abandonaron a su suerte, que lo defendieron de tal manera que les costó su vida.

Levantándose de la roca, Naruto comenzó a caminar.

Llevaba la misma ropa que hace dos años, solo que con una bufanda negra en su cuello que a veces utilizaba para cubrir su rostro, lo único que había cambiado en él era la altura, porque ahora mediría unos cinco centímetros más.

Naruto continuo caminando, ignorando como detrás de él, un edificio en llamas comenzaba a derrumbarse.

Nada había cambiado en estos dos años. Seguía siendo el mismo de siempre. Seguía siendo el **Dark Slayer**.

A veces creía que ese Naruto de hace tantos años había desaparecido el día en que entro a las puertas de **Bloody Scorpion**. Ese día le mostro el mundo real. Le enseño que no importa de qué manera, siempre había malos en el mundo, seres peores que la basura. Sus emociones eran prueba de ello.

Cana pudo haber tenido el mismo destino que las tres niñas que se suicidaron frente a sus ojos ese día. Fue solo pura suerte y coincidencia que se encontraron en el mismo pueblo, el mismo día, y que sintiera las emociones negativas de **Bloody Scorpion**.

Todo eso fue pura suerte. Cana fue salvada de un destino horrible por pura suerte.

…

Unas horas de viaje después, Naruto se encontraba en lo que sería su próximo objetivo.

No era estúpido. Sabía que al pasar de los años, el consejo había asignado a su propio cazador personal para llevarlo ante sus ojos.

Y quienes fueron los que se ofrecieron a ser sus cazadores, Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Ellos dos le seguían los pasos demasiado bien. Más de una vez casi lo habían atrapado. De no ser por las constantes emociones de frustración de Kushina, ambos serian invisibles para él. Minato era más controlado, siendo casi invisible, no teniendo casi ninguna emoción negativa.

Ya estaba harto de eso. Estaba harto de que lo siguieran. Estaba harto de huir como un cobarde. Era hora de encarar al toro por los cuernos. De demostrar que su hijo no estaba tan muerto o desaparecido como ellos creían.

Ahora mismo, Naruto estaba caminando por los caminos del campo.

Podía estar tranquilo. Minato y Kushina estaban ocupados con una sorpresa. Falsas pistas y un mal informante.

Su compañero era muy útil, pudiendo engañar a Minato y Kushina de tal manera. Pero las hazañas de él no seguirán siendo útiles por siempre, llegaría un momento en que Minato y Kushina descubrirían que su informante trabajaba en verdad para la persona que buscaban.

Por lo que, por ahora, tenía algo de tiempo libre para gastarlo en lo que quisiese. Un gran respiro y desahogue por el tiempo que pasaba asesinando y destruyendo a los magos y gremios oscuros.

La manera en que pasaba su tiempo libre era algo peligrosa, pero no podía evitarlo.

Sintiendo las emociones negativas a la distancia, Naruto aumento el paso, y en un par de minutos, llego a su destino.

Era un gran pueblo, con diferentes construcciones y edificios, pero lo único destacable y que coincidía era que todas las emociones negativas estaban presentes en los aldeanos.

La manera en que pasaba su tiempo era buscando humanos que no sean insectos. Ayudándolos y viendo sus reacciones. Tratando de descubrir su siguiente movimiento.

Quería encontrar humanos que no fueran insectos. Quería ver si la humanidad valía la pena. Necesitaba descubrir quien tenía razón, él o Noctis.

Noctis pensaba que todos los humanos eran insectos, algo cercano a lo que él en realidad pensaba. Los humanos que había visto en sus gremios oscuros eran insectos. Violadores, codiciosos, malévolos, avariciosos, y la lista seguía y seguía. Todos los humanos que había visto o sentido en los gremios oscuros hacían que las palabras de Noctis fueran verdaderas.

Pero había otros humanos que no eran insectos. Los aldeanos inocentes que salvo hace tantos años de **Bloody Scorpion**. Ellos no eran insectos que actuaron a favor de sus propios deseos. Ellos eran buenos humanos, que respondieron agradecidos y aliviados cuando descubrieron que los "Lizardmans" habían desaparecido.

Mirajane, Lisanna y Elfman. Ellos tres le habían mostrado que la humanidad no estaba por completo corrompida. De igual manera que Cana y Sting, ellos tenían un lugar importante en su corazón.

Naruto se detuvo cuando llego frente a la persona que creía que era el líder del pueblo.

Lo dedujo por su ropa adinerada y por el aspecto preocupado que tenía mientras que observaba el horizonte.

Oye.— dijo Naruto llegando frente al hombre mayor y enano— ¿Qué está pasando?

¿Eres un mago?— pregunto rápidamente el líder del pueblo, mirando al rubio con esperanza.

Si, lo soy.— respondió Naruto algo dudoso.

¡Necesitamos su ayuda!— grito el alcalde caminando hacia el rubio más alto para tomar su mano— ¡Le daré lo que sea por ayudarnos! ¡Solo ayúdenos! ¡Por favor!

Está bien, está bien...— dijo Naruto negando con su otra mano, ya que la derecha era sostenida por el alcalde— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Bandidos? ¿Magos oscuros?

No…una bestia está en las cuevas del norte.— el hombre señalo el lugar donde estaba mirando antes de la llegada del rubio— Hace unas horas un mago de un gremio vino en respuesta de la misión que solicitamos para acabar con la bestia. Pero aun no regresa.

En ese caso, debo ser rápido.— ese mago pudo haber subestimado a la bestia, o estaba muerto, o inconsciente, pero Naruto debía ir a ayudarlo. Las emociones de preocupación que emanaba el alcalde eran genuinas, por lo que una trampa no era y de verdad había un mago legal en peligro.

Separándose del alcalde, Naruto camino unos pasos en dirección a donde el alcalde le señalo. Cerró los ojos y trato de sentir emociones y magia.

Abriendo los ojos, Naruto comenzó a correr con dirección al lugar donde sentía al mago legal.

Luego de correr por un par de minutos, Naruto llego al lugar donde la pelea entre el mago legal y la bestia ocurría.

Al instante de ver al mago legal, Naruto se tensó mientras que tomaba su bufanda y cubría su rostro.

Ella era una joven y hermosa mujer, de largo cabello rojo escarlata y ojos chocolate. Su rostro era hermoso y serio, y su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una armadura y en sus manos llevaba dos espadas.

Sabía quién era ella. Erza, Titania, la Reina de las Hadas, la maga más fuerte de **Fairy Tail**.

Por lo que leyó en la revista del Hechicero Semanal, Erza tenía una gran relación con Minato y Kushina. Ella era como su hija sustituta. Por lo tanto, seria claro pensar que Erza Scarlet sabía de su existencia. Por esa razón su rostro debía permanecer oculto y no podía dejar que ella lo descubriera.

Estaba la opción de no dejar que lo descubriera, o estaba la otra de irse y no volver a cruzar caminos con Erza Scarlet. Pero decidió tomar el camino de ayudarla y conocer a Erza Scalret.

Admitía que siempre sintió curiosidad por **Fairy Tail**. Ellos eran el mejor gremio legal del país. Pero tenían una gran fama como familia. Ese era el gremio donde Cana y Mirajane con sus hermanos estaban, y ellas dos le habían ofrecido unirse al gremio cuando las conoció. Siempre sintió curiosidad por como seria estar en ese gremio. Unirse, ser un mago legal, hacer misiones y vivir en paz.

Pero ya no podría hacerlo. Su destino quedo sellado desde el día en que asesino y destruyo al gremio de **Bloody Scorpion**. Se volvió el **Dark Slayer** y la oscuridad comenzó a invadir su corazón.

Su corazón estaba rodeado de oscuridad y sería difícil sacarlo de ahí.

Con un último pensamiento, Naruto saco su **Gattai Ken** de su espalda y comenzó a correr hacia el monstruo y Erza. ("Traten de imaginar a un monstruo como el rinoceronte de Naruto, el que controlaba Nagato con su **Rinnegan** , solo que con distintos colores")

La maga de armadura estaba recibiendo los ataques del monstruo con cuerno, bloqueándolos y esquivándolos. El gran monstruo corría y volvía hacia Erza, con su cuerno elevado en un intento de embestirla y encertarla en su cuerno, pero Erza lograba esquivar los intentos del monstruo por asesinarla.

Cuando Erza salto para esquivar el cuerno la bestia, alguien entro en la escena.

Naruto tenía su gran espada en su mano derecha, corriendo mientras que se acercaba a la bestia, y al momento de llegar, salto para golpearlo con el lado sin filo de su espada.

La bestia salió volando por ese golpe, dirigiéndose hacia los árboles y rompiéndolos.

Aterrizando en el suelo con su espada en una mano, Naruto volteo para ver a Erza con sus ojos tranquilos y una mueca curiosa oculta por su bufanda.

Los ojos de Erza estaban abiertos, su boca semi abierta a la vez que observaba al nuevo hombre que ataco a la bestia.

¿Quién eres?— pregunto Erza con un ceño fruncido, causando que Naruto riera un poco ante su agresividad— ¡¿Te he hecho una pregunta?!— grito Erza con sus ojos en blanco, acercándose para tomar a Naruto por el cuello de su camiseta.

T-Tranquilízate Erza Scarlet...— dijo Naruto tomando su mano para soltarla, con algo de esfuerzo, de su ropa— Soy un aliado.

¿Aliado?— pregunto Erza con confusión, sin entender a lo que se refería, solo para fruncir el ceño con enojo— ¿Qué crees que haces?

¿Ayudando?— dijo Naruto confundido.

Puedo con esa cosa sola.— gruño Erza señalando al monstruo que salía de entre los árboles para ver a sus dos adversarios con enojo.

La ayuda nunca está de más.— dijo Naruto rascándose su nuca, sonriendo bajo su bufanda con los ojos cerrados.

Erza solo chasqueo la lengua, pero no pudo continuar discutiendo con el aliado cuando el monstruo comenzó a correr hacia ellos con su cuerno en alto, preparado para clavarlo en uno de sus dos oponentes.

Cuando la bestia estaba por llegar, Naruto volteo su espada y Erza reequipo un gran martillo.

Ambos movieron su respectiva arma para golpearlo en la nariz, causando que la bestia gruñera de dolor a la vez que retrocedía arrastrándose por el suelo, rompiendo todo en su camino.

¿Quieres acabar con esto rápido?— pregunto Naruto con sus ojos cerrados a la vez que hacia sellos rápidamente. Sin esperar respuesta, Naruto dijo unas palabras a la vez que sellos mágicos rodeaban al monstruo— **Tsukuyomi Yonjūnana Shiki** ("Tsukuyomi Formula 47")

Una gran explosión gris rodeo al monstruo, continuando por unos segundos hasta que la explosión se hizo más fuerte, haciendo que los árboles se sacudieran por la potencia.

Cuando la explosión acabo, algo cayo al lado de los dos magos, siendo un gran cuerno. Todo el cuerpo del monstruo quedo vaporizado por la Formula 37 de **Tsukuyomi**.

Ya acabo.— Naruto asistió con la cabeza, acercándose al cuerno para levantarlo y colocarlo en su hombro.

Erza observaba como el aliado cargaba el gran cuerno con su puño apretado.

Pelea contra mi.— dijo Erza en un tono exigente, causando que Naruto se detuviera para mirarla incrédula.

¿Por qué?— pregunto Naruto genuinamente confundido.

Tú fuiste el que acabo con ese monstruo…no yo.— dijo Erza con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, observando como Naruto bajaba el cuerno para mirarla con confusión y algo de asombro— Por esa razón…pelea conmigo.

¿Quieres pelear conmigo porque yo mate al monstruo que tu debías matar?— pregunto Naruto algo incrédulo, notando como Erza asentía con la cabeza.

Esa no es toda la razón...— dijo Erza negando con la cabeza— Tú fuiste quien acabo con el monstruo…La vergüenza me impediría presentarme a los aldeanos del pueblo sin vencerte.

¿Vergüenza?— repitió Naruto con una mirada en blanco.

Por esa razón…pelea contra mi.— dijo Erza con determinación en su rostro, causando que Naruto se le quedara viendo por unos segundos, solo para negar con la cabeza.

Está bien...— Naruto suspiro negando con la cabeza— Pelearemos.

Con un asentimiento, Erza retrocedió unos pasos, reequipando sus dos espadas, Erza noto como la espada de Naruto era casi o más grande que el propio rubio, y el mago vestido de negro solo la cargaba con una mano, apuntando su filo hacia ella.

Las hojas de los arboles volaban por el viento, y una de esas hojas volaba frente a Naruto y Erza. Cuando la hoja toco el suelo, ambos espadachines desaparecieron.

A buena distancia, alguien observaba la pelea de brazos cruzados y con una gran sonrisa oculta bajo su máscara.

 **Senpai** es tan fuerte como siempre.— dijo el enmascarado con una sonrisa.

Era un hombre alto, casi tan alto como Naruto, con cabello negro salvaje. Sus rasgos eran ocultos por una máscara naranja en forma de espiral con una abertura para su ojo derecho, y su ropa consistía en una gran túnica negra con una nube roja en ella.

Me pregunto si...— el hombre llevo uno de sus dedos a su barbilla, hablando en un tono inocente— Tendré que decirle que sus padres están a un día de distancia…Lo averiguare después de la pelea. Si.

Naruto y Erza aparecían y desaparecían por el campo de batalla. Las chispas volaban por el choque entre las espadas.

Erza estaba teniendo un pesado choque de espadas contra Naruto, que usaba su peso y fuerza superior en contra de Erza.

La gran espada de Naruto seria para romper las defensas de Erza cada vez que la mujer pelirroja bloqueaba un golpe del rubio.

Naruto golpeaba y balanceaba su espada con pesados golpes, rompiendo la defensa de Erza cada vez que la mujer bloqueaba. Erza luchaba con un estilo de lucha diferente al de Naruto, siendo un poco más rápida en sus estocadas, tratando de pasar la defensa del rubio, pero sin conseguirlo porque en cada golpe, Naruto podía esquivar la estocada.

La mujer pelirroja envió dos cortes con sus espadas dobles, uno de ellos fue bloqueado por la gran espada de Naruto, el segundo no pudo llegar porque Naruto tomo la muñeca de Erza antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Con la muñeca de Erza aprisionada en su mano, Naruto levanto su pierna para dar una patada al peto de la pelirroja. Esa patada causo que Erza saliera despedida hacia los árboles, rompiendo uno con su choque.

Abriendo los ojos, Erza bajo la cabeza cuando vio como el lado sin filo de la **Gattai Ken** se dirigía a ella. Al esquivar el golpe de la espada de Naruto, esta corto totalmente el árbol en menos de un segundo.

Girando y levantando su pie, Erza acertó una patada al rostro de Naruto, causando que el **Dragón Slayer** gruñera a la vez que retrocedía un paso, pero al hacerlo, Erza levanto sus dos espadas con destino al cuello del rubio.

Levantando rápidamente la **Gattai Ken** , Naruto bloqueo la primera estocada de las espadas de Erza, solo para dividir su espada, retirando la espada cuchillo, y bloquear la segunda estocada.

Ambos espadachines comenzaron un intercambio de espadazos y estocadas, donde los dos estaban casi igualados. Los poderosos golpes de Naruto rompían la guardia de Erza, pero la mujer caballero lograba pasar la defensa de Naruto por ser más ágil y rápida en sus estocadas.

¡ **Kansou**!— grito Erza saltando hacia atrás, iluminando todo su cuerpo en luz, y cuando la luz desapareció, se mostró que llevaba una nueva armadura, una con grandes alas en su espalda— ¡ **Tenrin no Yoroi**! ("Armadura de la Rueda del Cielo")

Al momento de decir esas palabras, una gran cantidad de espadas comenzaron a llover sobre Naruto, causando que el Caza Dragones tuviera que clavar su espada en el suelo y desarmarla para sacar sus dagas, y ser notablemente más rápido para golpear y bloquear las espadas mágicas de Erza.

Pero las espadas mágicas resultaron ser demasiadas, por lo que Naruto tuvo que hacer uso de su magia para igualar el combate.

Soltado sus dagas, Naruto levanto ambas palmas para que estas resplandecieran en oscuridad.

" _¡_ _ **Meiryū no Kokurai**_ _!"_ — dos rayos oscuros salieron de las palmas de Naruto, rompiendo una buena cantidad de espadas mágicas con su choque, pero ahí no acabo, porque el Caza Dragones comenzó a enviar rayos oscuros como una metralleta de sus manos, rompiendo gran cantidad de espadas.

Pero Erza no se quedó quieta, porque la mujer caballero comenzó a rodearse de una gran cantidad de sus espadas, comenzando a girar y a enviarlas.

¡Bailen, mis espadas!— grito Erza mientras que las espadas giraban a su alrededor—¡ **Circle Sword**! ("Circulo de Espadas")

La gran cantidad de espadas comenzó a volar hacia Naruto, y el Caza Dragones extendió su mano

" _¡_ _ **Meiryū no Kurouzu**_ _!"_ — el espejo negro de oscuridad apareció frente a la mano de Naruto, absorbiendo el ataque de Erza e impidiendo que impactara.

Los ojos de Erza estaban bien abiertos al ver eso, pero chasqueo la lengua mientras que llamaba a más de sus espadas.

Espada tras espada voló hacia Naruto, y el rubio las esquivaba y destruía con sus rayos de oscuridad. En el caso de que las espadas de Erza fueran una cantidad abismal, Naruto absorbía el ataque con su oscuridad.

¡ **Trinity Sword**! ("Espada de la Trinidad")— grito Erza enviando un ataque en forma de delta hacia Naruto, pero ese ataque fue absorbido por el espejo negro de Naruto, causando que la mujer chasqueara la lengua— ¡ **Kansou**!— grito la mujer mientras que la luz la iluminaba— ¡ **Hishō no Yoroi**! ("Armadura de Velocidad")

Cubierta con una armadura con varias similitudes al leopardo, Erza miro a Naruto con seriedad, sosteniendo sus dos espadas con desafío en sus ojos.

En un parpadeo, Erza desapareció, asombrando a Naruto por el drástico aumento de velocidad.

Por la experiencia ganada en sus combates, Naruto pudo bloquear la primera estocada de parte de Erza. Seguida de esas, provinieron cientos de estocadas en pocos segundos que Naruto bloqueaba y esquivaba.

En combate de armas, ambos estaban casi igualados. Su habilidad era casi la misma.

" _Nuestra habilidad en la espada es casi la misma"_ — pensó Naruto bloqueando los golpes de Erza, que llegaban a gran velocidad— _"Si quiero que esto avance, debo convertirlo en un combate mágico"_

Con ese pensamiento, Naruto soltó su espada y cubrió sus manos de oscuridad, generando una bola oscura en ellas.

" _¡_ _ **Meiryū no Bakuhatsu**_ _!"_ — lanzando la bola de oscuridad hacia Erza, la mujer lo esquivo, y con el impacto, se generó una gran explosión oscura que absorbió varios árboles en ella.

Luego de la bomba oscura, prosiguieron varios rayos oscuros, que fueron esquivados por Erza, una y otra vez, sin mayor resultado que el de Erza esquivando.

Ya veo...— dijo Erza deteniéndose para mirar a Naruto con su seriedad característica— Así que quieres un combate de magia…Bien. ¡ **Kansou**!— en un brillo, la armadura de Erza cambio— ¡ **Myōjō no Yoroi**! ("Armadura de la Estrella del Mañana")…Si buscas magia, te la daré.

Con esas palabras, Erza salió al ataque, con sus espadas gemelas brillantes de magia y energía.

Las explosiones llenaron la zona del bosque, los ataques mágicos disparados por las espadas de Erza causaban destrucción en los alrededores, además de los ataques de oscuridad de Naruto.

La gran batalla entre Naruto y Erza destruyo gran parte del bosque, quedando solo arboles destruidos y cráteres por la zona.

Cuando la pelea acabo, Naruto y Erza estaban respirando fatigadamente, teniendo un rostro cansado, pero el rubio sonreía mientras que observaba el rostro serio de Erza.

Buena pelea...— dijo Naruto con un suspiro, inhalando aire y caminando para buscar su espada, comenzando a armarla de nuevo— ¿Ahora estas satisfecha…? Ninguno de los dos gano.

…Si.— dijo Erza luego de un minuto de silencio, enfocando su vista en Naruto, que armaba su espada con tranquilidad en su rostro— Estoy satisfecha.

Bien.— naruto asistió con la cabeza, colocando su espada en su espalda y caminando hacia Erza— Volvamos al pueblo con el cuerno…el alcalde debe estar histérico porque desaparecimos por horas.

Tienes razón.— Erza comenzó a caminar hacia el cuerno, y estaba a punto de levantarlo, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto lo levanto— ¿Qué haces?— pregunto la mujer seria.

Ayudando.— respondió Naruto con calma mientras que comenzaba a caminar, dejando atrás a Erza, que miraba la espalda del rubio con un rostro deductivo— ¿Te quedaras ahí viendo mi espalda o vendrás conmigo?

Con un asentimiento, Erza comenzó a caminar hacia Naruto, y luego ambos caminaron hacia el pueblo, hablando amenamente en el caso de Naruto mientras que Erza solo escuchaba las palabras del rubio asistiendo con la cabeza.

Al momento de llegar al pueblo, fueron asaltados por un alcalde aliviado y agradecido por ver el gran cuerno del monstruo que los había aterrorizado durante mucho tiempo.

Ya es tiempo de irme.— dijo Naruto mientras que volteaba para irse, pero antes de poder dar unos pasos, la voz del alcalde lo detuvo.

¡Alto, joven!— grito el alcalde extendiendo su mano— ¡Quédese por una noche! ¡Una forma de mostrar mi agradecimiento!— Erza asistió con la cabeza estando cruzada de brazos, pero sus ojos se abrieron al escuchar las siguientes palabras del hombre— ¡Usted también! ¡Scarlet-San!

Y-Yo...— pregunto Erza señalándose algo asombrada, notando como el hombre asistía con la cabeza con una sonrisa— Esta bien…me quedare para descansar de mi viaje.

Con esas palabras, Erza y Naruto decidieron quedarse en el pueblo.

¿Qué haremos ahora?— pregunto Naruto estando acostado en el césped, viendo las nubes y notando como Erza estaba de pie a unos pasos de él.

¿Haremos?— repitió Erza algo confundida.

Estoy aburrido…y sé que tú también.— luego de decir esas palabras, Naruto se levantó para ver a Erza con una sonrisa oculta tras su bufanda— ¿Por qué no divertirnos en nuestra estadía aquí?

¿Qué tienes en mente?— pregunto Erza con curiosidad en sus palabras.

¿Qué es lo que más te gusta comer?— pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa, para inmediatamente después escuchar una respuesta, causando que una gota de sudor bajara por su nuca.

Pastel de fresa.— respondió Erza rápidamente con sus ojos brillantes, causando que Naruto riera ligeramente divertido.

Bien, bien.— dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar, siendo observado con curiosidad por Erza— Vayamos a conseguir pastel de fresas.— los ojos de Erza se iluminaron ante esas palabras, y antes de que Naruto pudiera parpadear, Erza apareció frente a él, tomando su brazo y comenzando a arrastrarlo.

Erza llevaba una sonrisa en su rostro con ojos brillosos mientras que algo de baba caía por su labio, imaginándose la delicia que comería y la cantidad de ella.

…

 **Senpai** , ¿Ha terminado su cita?— pregunto el hombre con la máscara naranja, viendo como Naruto estaba sentado en su cama.

No fue una cita.— Naruto negó con la cabeza, notando como el hombre de cabello negro reía en su mano como una colegiala.

 **Senpai** paso una tarde de amor con una pelirroja… ¿Acaso siente atracción hacia su madre biológica?— pregunto el enmascarado entre risitas, causando que Naruto se estremeciera por esas palabras.

¡Claro que no!— grito Naruto con ira, viendo al hombre que cayó al suelo, riendo fuertemente.

¡Jaja! ¡Jajaja! ¡J-Jaja!— el hombre reía en el suelo, tomando sus costados y señalando a Naruto, que apretaba sus dientes.

¡Cállate! ¡Tobi!— el nombrado Tobi solo siguió riendo, sin importarle las palabras de Naruto— Tobi...— gruño Naruto con ira en sus ojos violetas, causando que Tobi dejara de reír para estremecerse de miedo.

T-Tranquilo, **Senpai**...— dijo Tobi levantándose del suelo para negar con sus manos— Tobi es un buen chico…Tobi le dirá lo que desea saber...

Ohhh… ¿Y qué deseo saber?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad.

Donde están sus padres en este momento.— dijo Tobi levantando un dedo, causando que Naruto asistiera con la cabeza— Ahora mismo deberían estar a un par de segundos de aquí.

...— Naruto permaneció en silencio por esas palabras— ¿Qué…?

Antes de que Naruto pudiera terminar de hablar, Tobi apareció frente a sus ojos, tocando su hombro y con su ojo derecho brillante en rojo.

El rubio fue absorbido por un vórtice que salió del ojo de Tobi, y al momento de entrar completamente en la cabeza del hombre, Tobi también fue absorbido por el vórtice.

Pocos segundos después de eso, la puerta fue destruida, y una pelirroja con una espada y un rubio entraron.

…

¡¿Por qué mierda no me dijiste que Minato y Kushina estaban en mis talones?!— pregunto Naruto en un grito, tomando a Tobi por sus hombros y comenzando a sacudirlo.

¡ **S** - **Senpai** se veía muy bien en su cita! ¡No quería arruinar su conquista!— grito Tobi entre sacudidas, y cuando el rubio escucho esa respuesta, dejo de sacudirlo para suspirar frustrado— ¿Qué? Es la verdad…La habilidad de **Senpai** con las mujeres es legendaria.

Como sea, Tobi...Hoy, cuando estaba con Erza...— Naruto se vio interrumpido por Tobi.

En su cita.— dijo Tobi de brazos cruzados y asistiendo con la cabeza, causando que Naruto suspirara.

Cuando estaba con Erza escuche un par de cosas de un gremio oscuro...— dijo Naruto con seriedad, causando que Tobi asistiera con la cabeza.

¿Y?— Tobi inclino la cabeza confundido.

Escuche de **Lullaby** , la flauta maldita…está en manos del gremio oscuro **Eisenwald**.— un "Ahhh" afirmativo salió de la boca de Tobi al escuchar esas palabras.

¡Entonces! ¡ **Senpai** ira a **Eisenwald** a limpiar, ¿verdad?!— pregunto Tobi acercándose a Naruto para pasar su brazo por su hombro.

Iremos a limpiar, Tobi.— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento y separándose del abrazo de Tobi.

¡¿Tobi también ira!?— pregunto Tobi con sus manos en sus mejillas, mirando a Narruto con shock— ¡Pero yo debo ir a hablar con sus padres!

Dejaras de hacer eso.— dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar, causando que Tobi lo mirara algo asombrado— Es hora de que Minato y Kushina descubran que has estado de mi parte todo este tiempo.— Tobi asistió con la cabeza, viendo como Naruto volteaba para comenzar a caminar— Vamos, Tobi…debemos ir a **Eisenwald**.

Tobi corrió rápidamente para posicionarse al lado de Naruto, colocando sus manos en su nuca y dando grandes pasos.

 **Senpai** , ¿Por qué no usamos mi **Kamui** para ir a **Eisenwald**?— pregunto Tobi con confusión, causando que Naruto volteara levemente su rostro para verlo con una leve sonrisa.

Me gusta caminar.— dijo Naruto con un asentimiento— Además, así le dejaremos un rastro a Minato y Kushina.

Ya veo...— Tobi golpeo su puño contra su palma— ¡Entonces todo es parte del plan maestro de **Senpai** donde guiara a sus padres a una trampa! ¡Lamento haber dudado de usted! ¡Naruto- **Senpai**!

Jeje...— Naruto negó con la cabeza, riendo un poco divertido por las palabras de Tobi.

El enmascarado y Naruto caminaron con dirección al gremio oscuro, hablando levemente durante el transcurso.

Naruto averiguo que Tobi lo llevo a una distancia cercana de donde estaban, a kilómetros de distancia del pueblo donde conoció a Erza, por lo que si Minato y Kushina hacían un perímetro de búsqueda, encontrarían su rastro.

Cuando les faltaba poco para llegar al gremio oscuro, Tobi decidió hacer una pregunta muy, muy importante.

 **Senpai** , ¿Qué clase de mujeres les gusta?— pregunto Tobi entre risitas, tapando el lugar donde estaría su boca, riendo como una colegiala enamorada.

¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— pregunto Naruto con confusión, mirando los árboles muertos a su alrededor.

Solo quiero saber qué mujer tiene el interés de **Senpai**.— comento Tobi extendiendo sus brazos al cielo, para bajar su mirada y mirar a Naruto— Y quiero saber con cual se quedara.

¿Con cuál me quedare?— Naruto miro con confusión palpable a Tobi.

Ya sabe...Castañas…Peliblancas…Pelirrojas...— comento Tobi teniendo un dedo en su barbilla.

Naruto abrió sus ojos. Tobi estaba hablando de Cana, Mirajane y Erza.

Las mejillas de Naruto ganaron leve rojo por pensar en cada una de ellas.

¡Se sonrojo! ¡Lo he visto, **Senpai**!— grito Tobi señalando las mejillas algo rojas de Naruto— ¡ **Senpai** está enamorado! ¡ **Senpai** está enamorado! ¡¿De cuál será?! ¿¡Cana-Chan!? ¿¡Mirajane-Chan!? ¿¡Erza-Chan!?

¡Cállate! ¡Tobi!— grito Naruto con grandes cantidades de rojo en sus mejillas.

¡Solo piénselo, **Senpai**!— grito Tobi deteniéndose, señalando a Naruto entre risas— ¡La hermosa y suave piel de cada una de ellas…! ¡Su largo cabello rizado, liso, recto! ¡Sus grandes, bellos, hermosos ojos marrones, chocolate, azules!— con cada palabra, Tobi movió sus dedos y manos de una manera algo extraña, causando que Naruto desviara la mirada— ¡Y lo más importante…! ¡Sus grandes se…! ¡Se…! Se...— Tobi comenzó a susurrar cuando noto como el cabello de Naruto cubrió sus ojos.

Tobi...— gruño Naruto levantando la vista con sus ojos violetas— ¡Voy a matarte…!

¡Ahhhh!— grito Tobi comenzando a correr, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo— ¡S- **Senpai**! ¡Deténgase!

Tobi corría sin mirar hacia atrás, sin notar como llegaba a las puertas de un gremio oscuro.

Chocando la puerta, rompiéndola en el proceso, Tobi cayó al suelo, solo para levantarse inmediatamente y continuar corriendo por un pasillo.

Al ver una puerta al final del pasillo, Tobi la abrió, solo para cerrarla inmediatamente.

Ahí dentro, Tobi tomo un tablón de madera que había cerca, para trabar la puerta. Un martillo y clavos aparecieron en las manos de Tobi y el enmascarado tomo otro tablón de madera con el cual comenzó a trabar la puerta, clavando clavos en la madera. El enmascarado clavo dos tablones de madera con forma de X en la puerta y al terminar de clavarlos, siguió sacando tablones de madera, trabando la puerta para asegurarse de que su **Senpai** no entrara.

Cuando la gran puerta doble estaba repleta de tablones de madera, Tobi suspiro de alivio mientras que volteaba, apoyándose en la puerta trabada, solo para abrir sus ojos ante lo que vio.

¡Ahhhhhh!— grito Tobi haciéndose más pequeño y tratando de retroceder, pero topándose con la puerta en su espalda.

Lo que estaba frente a los ojos de Tobi podría definirse como un pequeño ejército de magos, comandados por un hombre que tenía una gran guadaña en sus manos.

¿Quién mierda eres?— pregunto el hombre de la guadaña apuntando su arma hacia el enmascarado, causando que Tobi se encogiera, pero una idea vino a su mente.

¡Quién soy no importa!— grito Tobi corriendo hacia el portador de la guadaña, solo para que el filo de esa arma sea colocada en su cuello, por lo que Tobi se detuvo— ¡Lo importante es que todos estamos por morir!— Tobi mostraba serio miedo en su rostro detrás de su mascara, retrocediendo para saltar hacia un mago aleatorio y abrazarlo, comenzando a llorar en su hombro— ¡Vamos a morir…! ¡Vamos a moraaaaahhhh!— el llanto de Tobi aumento mucho más que antes, porque el enmascarado sí escucho la puerta principal rompiéndose, a diferencia de los demás que miraban al enmascarado con incredulidad.

¿Qué hacemos, Erigor-San?— pregunto el hombre que estaba siendo abrazado por Tobi, solo para que este tomara una de sus manos y la guiara a su espalda, haciendo que el mago la palmeara.

Erigor estaba por responder, cuando la puerta estallo en una explosión oscura, que causo que Tobi se tensara mientras que terminaba el abrazo para colocarse detrás del mago, escondiéndose.

Naruto estaba de pie en el lugar donde antes estaba la puerta, mostrando seriedad en su rostro mientras que miraba a su alrededor. Los ojos de Naruto ganaron cierta diversión cuando vio como la parte trasera de Tobi se veía por el costado de un mago.

El trasero de Tobi temblaba incesantemente mientras que Naruto lo observaba.

¡Se-Señor!— Tobi grito endureciendo su voz, tratando de aparentar ser otra persona— ¡Ahora mismo! ¡Tobi no se encuentra en el edificio! ¡Tobi...! ¡Quiero decir…! ¡Nosotros le agradeceríamos si usted fuera tan amable para irse! ¡Si! ¡Nosotros…! ¡No Tobi! ¡Porque Tobi no está aquí!

Naruto negó con la cabeza mientras que se acercaba a los magos oscuros, sacando su gran espada de su espalda, teniendo una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

Erigor miraba entre Tobi y Naruto, sin reconocer al extraño dúo, pero solo grito unas palabras mientras que levantaba su hoz.

¡Todos! ¡Ataquen!—grito Erigor señalando al rubio con su guadaña, causando que el **Dragon Slayer** sacara su espada cuchillo de su gran espada, solo para comenzar a correr hacia la multitud de magos que gritaban a la vez que levantaban sus armas, que consistían en espadas principalmente, con pocas cantidades de lanzas y hachas.

Es inútil.— dijo Tobi saliendo de su escondite para mirar de brazos cruzados a su **Senpai**.

Cuando Naruto llego a la multitud de magos, dio tres cortes hacia delante, causando que una lluvia de sangre ensuciara todo el lugar, ya que varios magos recibieron muchas cortadas en diferentes áreas de su cuerpo, siendo brazos, piernas, pechos, cuellos.

La habilidad de **Senpai** con su espada es superior a la de todos ustedes, escorias de magos llamados basura que ensucian los basureros de...de...— Tobi coloco un dedo en su barbilla, estando indeciso de que decir— ¿de sus gremios?— termino encogiéndose de hombros con confusión.

Erigor escucho eso con una ceja alzada y estuvo cuestionando la idea de asesinar al hombre enmascarado, pero al mirar hacia delante vio como todos sus hombres armados con espadas estaban repartidos por el terreno, repletos de heridas y con su sangre manchando el suelo.

¡¿Qué mierda están haciendo?!— grito Erigor señalando a sus magos que poseían algunos bastones— ¡Ataquen ustedes!

Los magos a los que Erigor eran más usuarios de magia. El **Shinigami** acabada de enviar a la tropa de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que ahora le tocaba un combate de larga distancia.

¡Vamos! ¡Todos juntos!— con esas palabras, todos los magos crearon diversos círculos mágicos frente a sus ojos de varios colores, que desprendían varias auras de rayo, fuego, agua, viento, tierra.

Grandes cañones de magia elemental se dispararon de los círculos mágicos, todos dirigidos hacia Naruto, uniéndose, formando un solo pilar de magia elemental que desprendía fuego, viento, roca, electricidad y agua. Viendo eso, Naruto elevo su mano creando un espejo oscuro frente a su cuerpo.

Fallo tras fallo…todos van a fallar hasta morir...— dijo Tobi negando con la cabeza.

" _¡_ _ **Meiryū no Kurouzu**_ _!"_ — el espejo oscuro absorbió la magia elemental disparada por los magos,

La oscuridad es un vacío que devora y destruye todo, ni un rayo de luz puede escaparse de ella.— dijo Tobi con una voz sumamente dramática y perturbadora, causando que algunos magos que estaban cerca de él se estremecieran por el temor— Ahora mismo…ustedes serán la luz.

La oscuridad continuaba frente a Naruto, hasta que en un momento comenzó a pegarse al suelo, moviéndose por este, dirigiéndose hacia el resto de magos.

Ahora mismo, la oscuridad era una materia que se tragaba todo lo que tocaba. Las mesas, sillas, incluso los magos, comenzaron a ser absorbidos por la oscuridad. Todos gritaban de miedo, tratando de escaparse de la oscuridad sin poder hacerlo, ya que la oscuridad era peor que las arenas movedizas.

Tobi y Erigor tuvieron que escapar de la oscuridad, el **Shinigami** usando su Magia de Viento para volar y alejarse de la oscuridad. Tobi saltando y sujetándose de un candelabro con sus manos y pies.

La oscuridad volvió a la mano de Naruto, creando una esfera de oscuridad condensada en su mano.

Oye…Erigor-San...— dijo Naruto sonriendo levemente, mirando como Erigor lo observaba desde el aire— ¿Qué tal si ponemos a prueba esa Magia de Viento?

Con esas palabras, Naruto elevo su mano, moviendo la esfera de oscuridad condensada. Erigor observo la oscuridad con confusión y seriedad, para que sus ojos se abrieran cuando vio como un rayo de magia elemental saliera de la oscuridad.

Erigor esquivo por poco el pilar de magia elemental, mirando algo incrédulo a Naruto, pero tuvo que estar preparado para seguir esquivando cuando más rayos de magia elemental salieron de la oscuridad en la mano de Naruto.

Los rayos de magia elemental que fueron absorbidos por Naruto estaban volviendo, provocando que Erigor tuviera que volar por el techo de todo el salón de su gremio para esquivarlos, llenando el techo de agujeros.

Cuando Naruto dejo de liberar los rayos de magia elemental, algo más salió disparado de la oscuridad, algo que causo que los ojos de Erigor se abrieran en leve shock.

Un mago fue quien salió de la oscuridad de la mano de Naruto, dirigido con gran velocidad hacia Erigor, solo para que el **Shinigami** lo esquivara, causando que el mago que volaba chocara contra el techo.

Mas magos comenzaron a salir de la oscuridad, todos gritando y volando con gran velocidad hacia Erigor, causando que este los esquivara tal y como esquivo los rayos de magia elemental.

Los magos que fueron absorbidos por la oscuridad gritaban de dolor al salir de esta oscuridad, solo para chocar contra el techo, rompiéndolo en el proceso y para luego caer al suelo, gimiendo de puro dolor, algunos incluso habían muerto por el choque.

Magia Oscura…Una gran espada…ropas negras...— decía Erigor mientras que observaba a sus hombres repartidos por su salón de gremio— Tu…Tu eres **Dark Slayer** , ¿verdad?

Si, lo soy.— dijo Naruto inclinando un poco su cabeza.

¡Si! ¡Lo es!— grito Tobi en coro, causando que Naruto negara con la cabeza.

¿Qué trae a un mago como tú a mi humilde salón de gremio?— pregunto Erigor con una leve sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

He escuchado que tú tienes una flauta en tus manos.— dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, mirando atentamente a Erigor, que sonrió mas notoriamente— Esa flauta…la tomare.

Ohhh… ¿Y qué te hace pensar que te la daré?— pregunto Erigor riendo levemente, viendo como oscuridad cubría las manos de Naruto.

¿Qué te hace pensar que estarás vivo para dármela?— pregunto Naruto riendo levemente, creando grandes garras de oscuridad en sus manos— **Meiryū no Hakai Tsume**...— susurro Naruto mientras que Erigor descendia con su hoz en manos, teniendo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

Te voy a mostrar…porque me dicen **Shinigami**.— dijo Erigor con una risita, comenzando a correr hacia Naruto con su hoz en alto y cuando llego frente al Caza Dragones, bajo su hoz para tratar de cortar a Naruto, pero el Caza Dragones solo dio un paso hacia atrás, para después mover su garra derecha y guiarla hacia Erigor.

Erigor trato de cubrirse con su hoz, pero cuando lo hizo, las garras de Naruto cortaron la guadaña en tres trozos, causando que los ojos de Erigor se abrieran en estado de shock, pero no pudo decir nada cuando Naruto giro, dándole una patada al pecho que lo envió a volar y chocar contra una de las paredes de su salón de gremio.

El **Shinigami** gruño al chocar contra la pared, pero al levantarse, rápidamente tuvo que saltar para esquivar un zarpazo que destruyo gran parte de la pared y genero una gran nube de polvo.

Mirando con cierto miedo al Caza Dragones, Erigor comenzó a volar para salir de su gremio por uno de los agujeros del techo y al mirar hacia atrás, sus ojos se abrieron mientras que inmediatamente suprimía su Magia de Viento para caer al suelo y esquivar por pura suerte un gran pilar de oscuridad que siguió por el cielo.

Erigor cayó de cara al suelo, gruñendo un poco mientras que se arrastraba levemente.

 **Senpai**...— dijo Tobi acercándose a Naruto, que caminaba hacia Erigor con sus garras de oscuridad en sus manos— Sus padres se aproximan.

¿A qué distancia están de aquí?— pregunto Naruto volteando levemente la cabeza para ver a Tobi, que tenía un rostro de pensamiento detrás de su máscara.

Diría que dos horas máximo.— Tobi noto como las garras de oscuridad desaparecían y escucho un suspiro de parte de Naruto.

¿Sabes algo, Erigor?— dijo Naruto notando como Erigor se levantaba, creando un círculo mágico frente a su mano— He decidido que tú serás un sobreviviente…

¡Jajaja!— Erigor rio fuertemente mientras que viento salía de su sello mágico—¡Obviamente seré un sobreviviente! ¡Pero tú no lo serás! ¡ **Storm Bringer**! ("Portador de Tormenta")

Un gran tornado se formó frente a Erigor, justo en el lugar donde Naruto estaba y el **Shinigami** sonrió cuando no vio nada del **Dark Slayer**. Pero los ojos de Erigor se abrieron en estado de shock cuando escucho una voz en su espalda a la vez que una mano sostenía su hombro.

 **Ne** , Erigor...— Naruto estaba en la espalda de Erigor, con una mano en el hombro de Erigor— Tu sobrevivirás para ser mi mensajero...Lo que dirás será lo siguiente, escucha...

Lo que Erigor escucho hizo que sus ojos se estrecharan en confusión.

Quiero que le digas ese mensaje a Minato-San.— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza— Y una cosa más...— de repente, un pequeño golpe impacto contra la cabeza de Erigor, causando que el **Shinigami** volara levemente para chocarse contra un árbol.

Erigor gruño un poco y al abrir sus ojos, miro con confusión como **Dark Slayer** movía su bufanda para enseñarle su rostro. Pero sus ojos se abrieron al ver ese rostro, que sonreía con diversión pura en sus ojos.

Sin embargo, eso fue lo último que Erigor pudo recordar antes de que Tobi apareciera a su lado, pateando su rostro.

Tobi, ¿ **Einsenwald** esta…?—Naruto iba a preguntar si el gremio oscuro estaba destruido, pero Tobi le gano.

 **Senpai** , ¡el gremio escoria de la oscuridad llamada basura ya está en llamas!— grito Tobi con entusiasmo y alegría, señalando al edificio del gremio **Eisenwald** , que ahora mismo estaba en llamas.

Naruto miraba el fuego con un rostro levemente incrédulo.

Te iba a preguntar cuántos sobrevivientes hubo...— dijo Naruto con una gota en su nuca.

Oh…— Tobi se rasco la nuca avergonzado, para mirar con timidez a su **Senpai** — ¿Uno…?

Naruto se acercó al cuerpo de Erigor, comenzando a revisarlo, sacando del cuerpo de este una extraña flauta con forma de calavera.

Asistiendo con la cabeza, Naruto iba a arrojar la flauta, pero vio como Tobi se acercaba al cuerpo de Erigor.

¿Qué haces?— pregunto Naruto confundido.

Mhjejeje...— Tobi rio con maldad mientras que su silueta cubría el cuerpo de Erigor, impidiendo que Naruto pudiera ver lo que Tobi estaba haciendo— ¡Nada!— dijo cantarinamente mientras que volvía al lado de su **Senpai**.

Naruto suprimió una risa al ver lo que Tobi le hizo a Erigor, la risa salió de su boca al notar las cosas que estaban escritas en el árbol.

¿Qué hará ahora, **Senpai**?— pregunto Tobi viendo como Naruto miraba la flauta.

Quiero que entiendas que nadie va a hacer sonar tu música.— dijo Naruto ignorando a Tobi— **Lullaby** …Vas a morir ahora.

¡Ja! ¡Como si eso fuera a pasar!— grito una voz amorfa y extraña, causando que Naruto levantara una ceja mientras que un enorme sello mágico se esparcía por toda la zona.

Unos segundos después, Naruto estaba viendo desde la rama de un árbol con un rostro algo asombrado el tamaño del demonio **Lullaby**.

No estaba asustado ni asombrado por que ese fuera el monstruo **Lullaby** , sino que estaba más asombrado por el tamaño más que otra cosa.

¡Patético mago! ¡He decidido que morirás por mi bella melodía! ¡La melodía de la muerte!— el demonio de Zeref llevaba una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras que observaba a Naruto, que levanto una ceja al ver como un rayo de energía salía de la boca del demonio, dirigiéndose hacia una montaña cercana para impactar y estallar.

No quedo nada de esa montaña, una muestra del poder que **Lullaby** ejercía.

¡ **Meiryū no Hakai Tsume**!— grito Naruto mientras que las garras de oscuridad se formaban en sus manos.

Al gritar el ataque, Naruto salto hacia **Lullaby** , con sus garras en alto y al llegar, las bajo, cortando en varios trozos uno de los brazos del demonio de Zeref.

 **Lullaby** grito cuando eso ocurrió, pero gruño de ira mientras que comenzaba a aspirar aire.

¡ **Meiryū no Tekken**!— viendo eso, Naruto decidió atacar antes de que el demonio hiciera sonar la melodía de la muerte. El Caza Dragones salto en alto, dirigiéndose hacia el rostro del demonio, golpeándolo fuertemente, causando que **Lullaby** cayera al suelo con un grito.

¡Maldito mago oscuro!— grito **Lullaby** mientras que trataba de levantarse, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Naruto aterrizo en su pecho con una fuerte patada, causando que el demonio gritara de dolor.

Esto es final...— dijo Naruto con seriedad, teniendo un rostro tranquilo mientras que el demonio de Zeref tenía un rostro de miedo.

¡E-Espera!— grito **Lullaby** en miedo, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Naruto grito por última vez.

¡ **Meiryū no Bakuhatsu**!— una enorme explosión oscura ocurrio en el lugar donde el demonio y el caza dragones estaban de pie, causando que las hojas de todos los arboles cercanos volaran y se sacudieran.

Cuando la explosión ceso, se mostró como no quedaba nada del demonio de Zeref.

Naruto estaba de pie en lo que quedaba del torso de madera de **Lullaby** , su bufanda volaba con el viento de igual manera que su cabello, estando en una pose épica.

Que… ¡Que épico!— grito Tobi aplaudiendo fuertemente, teniendo un corazón en el lugar donde debería estar su ojo derecho— ¡Como se esperaba de **Senpai**!

Tobi...— dijo Naruto saltando para bajar del cuerpo muerto de **Lullaby** , comenzando a caminar— ¿Dónde está el pueblo más cercano?

Debería estar a una hora de aquí.— dijo Tobi con un dedo en su barbilla.

Debemos irnos.— dijo Naruto con seriedad, caminando en dirección al pueblo más cercano— Ellos están por llegar.

Ya veo...— dijo Tobi con sus manos en su nuca, caminando con alegría— ¿Los preparativos ya están listos?

Sí, todo está listo, Tobi.— dijo Naruto con una leve sonrisa.

Era hora de reunirse con sus padres. En poco más de una hora si no se equivocaba.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

He decidido algo.

Antes, mi plan era solo que Cana y Mira sean las novias de Naruto. Pero todos ustedes quieren que Erza sea parte del emparejamiento. Lamento para los que no quieren que Erza sea parte del emparejamiento, pero por mayoría de votos, he decidido que ella será parte.

Quiero hacer una confesión.

Antes yo miraba mucho Fairy Tail. Pero ahora no sé lo que me pasa, porque dejo de interesarme un poco ese anime. Esa es la razón por la que tarde mucho en publicar este capítulo. Eso y además porque tenía que estudiar. Espero que escribiendo esta historia y las demás que tengo que son un Cross con Fairy Tail se me vuelva el interés por ese Anime.

Les dejare un adelanto por la gran tardanza.

…

El viejo dragón sale de su escondite para morir...— Acnologia miraba a Noctis con aburrimiento, sin creer ni por un segundo que el dragón frente a sus ojos era la más mínima amenaza.

Acnologia…nos encontramos otra vez...— dijo Noctis mirando al actual Rey Dragón con sus ojos violetas estrechados— Ahora mismo, recuperare mi trono.

Hace cientos de años no pude exterminarte...— Acnologia ignoro las palabras del viejo Rey Dragón Oscuro— Pero ahora te exterminare.

No podrás hacerlo…tengo conmigo al arma que te destruirá.— algo se movia en la cabeza de Noctis y los ojos de Acnologia notaron como un humano estaba sobre la cabeza del Dragón Malvado.

Naruto se hallaba sobre la cabeza de su padre, mirando a Acnologia con desafío en sus ojos.

…

Un combate entre Acnologia, Noctis y Naruto. Saben cuándo será, no tengo que decirles. Y algo pasara al final del combate que hará que Naruto cambie levemente.

El siguiente capítulo se llamara **La reunión familiar**. Ese título les dice que pasara y que pelea ocurrirá.


	6. La Reunión Familiar

**Un Dragón Slayer Oscuro**

 **Los derechos de los animes que use no me pertenecen**

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-San?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre— Hablar normal.

" _Yo soy oscuridad…yo soy muerte…"—_ eran los pensamientos del dragón oscuro— Pensamientos.

 **Capítulo 6: La Reunión Familiar**

En el gran bosque muerto, dos personas corrían entre los árboles.

Minato y Kushina se dirigían hacia el lugar donde vieron y sintieron los temblores. Minato tenía la esperanza que ese fuera uno de los lugares en donde la Encarnación de la Oscuridad estuvo o estuviera presente en ese mismo momento.

Llevaban mucho tiempo persiguiendo al Asesino Oscuro. Lo suficiente para que Kushina sintiera frustración y enojo a cada segundo porque el **Dark Slayer** siempre se escapaba de sus manos.

Durante mucho tiempo, Minato y Kushina llevaban metidos en el trabajo.

Las visitas a **Fairy Tail** se hicieron escasas porque Minato y Kushina seguían metidos en la búsqueda del Asesino Oscuro. Cada vez pasaban menos tiempo en **Fairy Tail**. Todo porque para Minato y Kushina, el **Dark Slayer** era una manera de no pensar en su hijo desaparecido.

Desde que Cana y Mirajane les habías dicho que se encontraron con un joven llamado Naruto hace tantos años, ellos aumentaron la búsqueda.

Por lo que Cana les había dicho, Naruto era un joven amable y gentil. Fue gracias a su hijo que Cana decidió contarle la verdad a su padre. Fue gracias a Naruto que Cana no cometió una locura en su primera Misión +A. Pero él fue quien cometió la locura, ya que por lo dicho por Cana, Naruto derroto a un gremio oscuro e incluso a su maestro de gremio. Eso lleno de orgullo a Minato y preocupación a Kushina.

Mirajane había dicho palabras similares a las de Cana, pero ella les revelo algo que los dejo en shock.

Naruto era un **Dragon Slayer** , un Caza Dragones de Oscuridad. No podían creer que su hijo fuera eso.

La preocupación y el miedo invadieron la mente de Minato y Kushina la pensar en las posibles variables de como su hijo consiguió esa magia.

En el mejor de los casos pudo haberla conseguido como Natsu Dragneel. Siendo entrenado por un amable dragón que lo encontró cuando fue robado de los brazos de su madre. Aunque ellos no lo creían.

En el peor de los casos, Naruto pudo haber sido encontrado por una persona con malas intenciones. Pudo haber sido sujeto a diferentes experimentos y pruebas, como por ejemplo, implantarle una Lacrima de dragón, de la misma manera que paso con Laxus Drayer, solo que Laxus fue sujeto al experimento por su padre.

Pero también estaban las palabras finales que Naruto le dijo a Mirajane.

Esas palabras preocupaban a Minato y Kushina.

¿Que pudo haber hecho su hijo para creerse un monstruo?

Ellos pensaban y rogaban que Naruto se creía un monstruo por su forma tan peculiar de magia y no por razones como por ejemplo, haber matado a alguien.

Ellos rogaban para que su hijo no sea así. Ellos querían que su hijo sea la persona que Cana y Mirajane les describieron. Un ser amable y bondadoso. Alguien que ayudo a simples desconocidos porque quería hacerlo.

Pero mientras que el tiempo iba pasando, los días siendo meros parpadeos, Minato y Kushina cada vez se iban preguntando si su hijo iba a ser encontrado.

Minato y Kushina se subieron de un salto a uno de los árboles y al llegar a la cima, vieron humo a la distancia.

Preocupación invadió los rostros de Minato y Kushina mientras corrían en dirección al humo, solo que cuando llegaron, la preocupación se fue.

Llegamos demasiado tarde...— dijo Minato con un ceño fruncido, viendo un edificio quemado que aun desprendía humo.

Esto es su obra, ¿verdad?— Kushina gruño de enojo mientras que miraba el edificio quemado, sabiendo que su enemigo, **Dark Slayer** , estuvo aquí.

Acercándose al edificio, Minato y Kushina vieron algo curioso en uno de los árboles.

Jejeje...— Kushina rio al ver a un hombre vestido de **Shinigami** con diferentes dibujos en su rostro.

Los dibujos que destacaban eran unos grandes lentes en sus ojos, unas cicatrices en sus mejillas, un bigote que usan los malvados de las caricaturas, y como su boca estaba abierta, Minato y Kushina podían ver que varios de sus dientes eran de color negro ahora.

Minato solo miraba el cuerpo con un rostro deductivo, notando para su alivio y el de Kushina que estaba vivo.

Pero también notaron algo que los impacto.

En el tronco del árbol donde Erigor estaba reposado, varias inscripciones resaltaban.

…"Tobi y **Senpai** no estuvieron aquí"— leyó Kushina con asombro, moviendo lentamente su cabeza para mirar a su esposo— Tobi...

Tobi era su informante. La persona que los guiaba y ayudaba a atrapar a **Dark Slayer**. Tobi ha trabajado con ellos desde hace un año, por lo que ahora mismo, ver esas palabras ahí, les daba una sola indicación.

Tobi estaba de parte de **Dark Slayer**.

Acercándose al cuerpo de Erigor, Minato creo un círculo mágico azul frente a su mano, por el cual salió un chorro de agua que impacto en el rostro de Erigor.

Erigor poco a poco fue abriendo sus ojos, solo para gruñir al ver un borroso rostro familiar.

¿Ahora qué quieres...?— pregunto Erigor sobándose sus ojos, abriéndolos para ver que la persona frente a sus ojos no era quien creía.

Los ojos de Erigor se abrieron con algo de asombro por notar eso, también notando el genuino parentesco entre **Dark Slayer** y la persona que tenía frente a sus ojos.

Erigor, el **Shinigami**.— dijo Minato con seriedad y ojos estrechados, obteniendo la atención de Erigor— ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

… **Dark Slayer**.— gruño Erigor con enojo, notando como Minato y Kushina no parecían asombrados por eso— Tu…eres Minato Namikaze.

Si.— Minato asistió con la cabeza, notando como Erigor miraba su rostro con ojos deductivos.

Él…dijo que te diera un mensaje.— dijo Erigor mirando el rostro de Minato, causando que este alzara sus cejas— Dijo que...Si **Dark Slayer** no es un nombre que da miedo...Naruto sería uno que sí.

Los ojos de Minato y Kushina se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras y antes de que Erigor pudiera si quiera parpadear, Kushina lo tenía agarrado del cuello, mirándolo con furia en sus ojos.

¡¿Dónde está!?— grito Kushina con furia y rabia— ¡¿Dónde está **Dark Slayer**?!

...No lo sé...— Erigor no le tuvo miedo a **Dark Slayer** , que era peor que una mujer enojada. No le tendría miedo a la mujer de Minato Namikaze— Solo…tomo a **Lullaby** y se fue con su compañero.

Ese compañero… ¿Tenía una máscara con forma de espiral naranja?— pregunto Minato con un ceño fruncido en su rostro, obteniendo un asentimiento de Erigor y causando que Minato golpe con su puño el árbol a su lado, agrietando la corteza del árbol— Maldito Tobi...

Con esas palabras, Kushina soltó a Erigor solo para gruñir de puro enojo mientras que retrocedía y volteaba, cayendo de rodillas golpeando el suelo.

Minato se acercó a Kushina, colocando una mano en su hombro y apretando un poco.

Él lo tiene, Minato...— susurro Kushina apretando fuertemente sus dientes— **Dark Slayer** …tiene a Naruto.

Minato permaneció en silencio por esas palabras y volteando la cabeza, el Destello Amarillo de **Fairy Tail** noto como Erigor había desaparecido.

Minato chasqueo la lengua, mirando su alrededor para ver las claras huellas que los podrían guiar hacia **Dark Slayer**.

Pero algo andaba mal. **Dark Slayer** nunca dejaba rastro visible para ellos. Que hubiera un rastro solo significaba una cosa.

Que el Asesino Oscuro los quería llevar a alguna parte. Lo que daba a entender otra cosa. Que era el momento de ver a **Dark Slayer** cara a cara.

…

Naruto y Tobi estaban sentados fuera de una tienda.

La tienda era en si un pequeño restaurante con un gran letrero afuera, siendo un letrero de un palillo con tres esferas.

Tobi y su **Senpai** estaban comiendo Dango, una comida tradicional y muy deliciosa para ambos.

Ahora mismo, Naruto estaba sin su bufanda, teniendo su palillo de Dango en su mano derecha y mirando a Tobi con un rostro expectante.

La razón de eso era porque Tobi apenas tomaba su palillo y ahora estaba viéndolo con un rostro deductivo, teniendo una de sus manos en su barbilla mientras que asentía con la cabeza de vez en cuando, dando ruidos afirmativos de "Mh".

Su textura es correcta...— Tobi asintió con la cabeza, causando que Naruto se acercara lentamente. Tobi olfateo un poco— Su olor es perfecto...Y lo más importante... ¡Se ve delicioso!— grito Tobi acercando su mano a su máscara, causando que los ojos de Naruto temblaran mientras que más se acercaba— ¡ **Itadakimasu**!

Naruto miraba con expectación, su boca semi abierta, teniendo asombro en su rostro.

Pero todo eso se cortó en el momento que Tobi volteo su rostro a la derecha, de modo que Naruto no podría verlo y levanto su máscara, comenzando a comer el Dango, causando que Naruto se cayera de su asiento.

¡Oh! ¡Es delicioso!— gimio Tobi degustando el Dango, teniendo una gran sonrisa mientras que comía más— ¡Es delicioso! ¡¿Verdad, **Senpai**?!

Volviendo a sentarse, Naruto miro a Tobi con un ceño fruncido mientras que comía su Dango rápidamente, llamando a la camarera para que le trajera la cuenta.

Minato y Kushina estaban tardando más de lo que esperaba. Ya había pasado una hora y aun no llegaban.

No estaba nervioso porque esta sería la primera vez que veía a sus padres. En su mente, su único padre seria Noctis. Minato no estuvo presente cuando el dragón sí. Kushina no estuvo presente cuando Noctis sí.

Sus padres lo abandonaron hace tantos años. Y si ellos no lo hicieron, ya era demasiado tarde. Era tarde para que Minato y Kushina aparecieran para presentarse como sus padres. No necesitaba padres. Era un hombre y podía cuidarse solo. Ya tenía sus objetivos y motivaciones. Ya fue criado por Noctis, su infancia estaba cumplida, era el momento de la adultez.

Por esa razón, quería ver a Minato y Kushina para dejarles claro que no los necesitaba y que lo dejaran en paz.

Primero se los pediría como Naruto. Si ellos no le hacían caso, lo haría como **Dark Slayer**.

Poniéndose de pie, Naruto mostro como ya no llevaba una bufanda, sino una capucha negra con la cual cubrió su cabeza, ganando una sombra a sus ojos.

Tobi...— Naruto sentía emociones negativas a la distancia. Odio, enojo, frustración. Por eso dedujo que era Kushina. Pero también sentía tristeza, tristeza en Minato si no se equivocaba, algo que lo confundía— Vámonos de aquí.

¡Ehh! ¿Por qué?— gimió Tobi inconforme mientras que mostraba como iba por su cuarto palillo de Dango.

Ya vienen...— con solo decir esas palabras, Tobi asintió con la cabeza, poniéndose de pie con un gran suspiro.

¿Cuál será el plan?— pregunto Tobi con curiosidad, notando como Naruto miraba a la distancia, lugar donde posiblemente Minato y Kushina estén.

Tu iras primero...— dijo Naruto volteando para ver a Tobi— Hablaras…les contaras la situación actual...y si no entienden, iré yo.

Entendido, **Senpai**.— Tobi hizo un saludo militar con un vórtice materializándose en la ranura de su máscara.

Tobi desapareció en un vórtice, solo para después de unos segundos volver a aparecer evitando la mirada de su **Senpai**.

¿Qué paso?— pregunto Naruto confundido porque Tobi evitaba sus ojos.

 **Senpai**...Me olvide de preguntar dónde encontraremos a sus padres.— dijo Tobi rascándose la nuca avergonzado.

En el rio que está a un kilómetro de aquí.— dijo Naruto asistiendo con la cabeza, comenzando a caminar mientras que Tobi daba un grito afirmativo y desaparecía en un vórtice.

Naruto se quedó solo en el exterior de la tienda de Dango, siguiendo con su mirada clavada por donde Minato y Kushina venían.

…

Tobi estaba sentando en la rama de un árbol con su espalda reposada en el tronco mientras que su pie colgaba.

Hola, Minato-San, Kushina-San.— la voz de Tobi no era la naturalmente infantil y bulliciosa— Ha pasado tiempo, ¿no? ("Tobi usa la voz de Madara. Me olvide de decir que la voz seria y aterradora era esa")

Tobi...— gruño Kushina con su cabello levitando, apretando fuertemente los dientes y mirando con odio al enmascarado— ¡¿Dónde está mi hijo?!

¿Su hijo?— pregunto Tobi con duda clara en su voz— Le ruego que me disculpe, pero ¿de quién está hablando?

Kushina gruño al escuchar esas palabras de Tobi y cuando estaba por gritar de enojo y rabia, Minato hablo primero.

Tobi…ya sabemos que trabajas para **Dark Slayer**. El mensaje que dejaste sobre Erigor fue claro.— dijo Minato con un ceño fruncido sobre su rostro, mirando a Tobi con silenciosa ira, que asistía con la cabeza— Solo dinos una cosa, Tobi…y no te lastimaremos…

Mucho.— gruño Kushina mirando al enmascarado con odio.

¿Dónde está Naruto?— pregunto Minato con seriedad.

¿Naruto-Kun?— pregunto Tobi con un dedo en su barbilla— Él está bien, ¿por?

Tobi...— gruño Kushina dando un paso hacia delante, rompiendo el suelo y teniendo una leve aura roja en su cuerpo— ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¿Esta?!— gruño cada palabra de pura rabia.

Se los diré en simples palabras para que sus pequeños y tercos cerebros lo entiendan.— Tobi bajo de la rama del árbol, mirando a la familia Namikaze con su único ojo rojo visible por la máscara— Naruto-Kun ha sabido de su existencia desde que lo encontré hace un año.— los ojos de Minato y Kushina se abrieron en shock— Desde que lo conozco, ha sabido que era el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki…

¿Q-Qué?— susurro Kushina en shock— Eso… ¡Eso es imposible!

¿Ven que sus tercos cerebros no lo entenderían?— suspiro Tobi negando con la cabeza y sobando su frente donde la máscara cubría.

Tobi... ¿Cómo sabemos que no mientes?— pregunto Minato con seriedad, estrechando sus ojos mientras que observaba al enmascarado.

No miento porque he trabajado con Naruto-Kun desde hace un año...— dijo Tobi con otro suspiro cansado— Incluso él fue quien me pidió que me convirtiera en su informante para revelarle por donde iban sus padres en su búsqueda.

Nos…Nos estas diciendo que...— susurro Minato con sus ojos abriéndose hasta parecer platos— Nos estas diciendo que nuestro hijo es… **Dark Slayer** …

El mismo...— Minato y Kushina tenían sus ojos abiertos en shock por las palabras de Tobi— Naruto-Kun es la todopoderosa Encarnación de la Oscuridad, el **Dark Slayer**.

Imposible…Imposible...— susurraba Kushina negando con la cabeza— Mi hijo... ¡Mi hijo no es un asesino!

¡ **Senpai**!— grito Tobi con sus manos en su boca, cambiando totalmente de voz y actitud— ¡Sus padres no han entendido la verdad! ¡¿Quiere venir a explicársela!?

Minato y Kushina escucharon silencio por esas palabras, solo para escuchar un suspiro a la lejanía y ver como detrás de uno de los troncos alguien aparecía lentamente.

Era un hombre joven vestido de negro con una gran espada en su espalda, teniendo una capucha en su cabeza que hacia una sombra a su rostro, pero Minato y Kushina podían ver como en la boca del hombre una sonrisa divertida se hallaba.

Poco a poco las manos de **Dark Slayer** se fueron a la capucha, tirándola hacia atrás, revelando el cabello rubio y los ojos azules.

Kushina tenía sus manos en su boca, lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas, un doloroso sollozo escapo de la boca de la mujer pelirroja por ver como su hijo era la persona que por tanto tiempo estuvieron siguiendo.

Su hijo era **Dark Slayer** , un asesino de magos oscuros.

 **Yoh** …Minato-San, Kushina-San.— saludo Naruto acercándose a Tobi, posicionándose a su lado solo para ver como Kushina caía al suelo, impactada por la noticia de que su hijo sea **Dark Slayer**.

Naruto...— shock, confusión, tristeza y dolor estaban en el rostro de Minato— ¿Por qué…?

¿Por qué qué?— pregunto Naruto inclinando la cabeza confundido, causando que Minato apretara los dientes y bajara la mirada.

Durante todos estos años…te hemos estado buscando.— dijo Minato con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Que amable de su parte.— dijo Naruto con un bufido.

¡Nosotros te buscamos…!— grito Minato apretando fuertemente sus puños, tanto que se volvieron blancos— ¡Y tu…todo este tiempo…! ¡Has sabido que nosotros lo hacíamos!

Minato-San...— dijo Naruto suavemente con calma en su voz— Quiero que entienda algo…ustedes no son mis padres.

¡Pero, Naruto…!— grito Minato dando un paso hacia delante, sin embargo, la voz glacial de Naruto lo detuvo.

¿Dónde estaban hace años?— pregunto Naruto con frialdad— Sencillamente responde esa pregunta... ¿Dónde estaban cuando yo necesitaba un padre y una madre?— Minato apretó los dientes con frustración, enojo y tristeza— Eso creí...— dijo asistiendo con la cabeza.

Puede que nosotros no hayamos estado contigo hace años...— dijo Minato alzando su mano con su palma extendida— Pero nosotros…

Minato-San…esa es la razón de todo esto.— dijo Naruto con calma— Ustedes NO estaban conmigo…Mi padre si.— el Caza Dragones recalco el no en sus palabras.

Tu padre dragón, ¿verdad?— pregunto Minato rápidamente, para que Naruto abra levemente sus ojos asombrado— Mira-Chan dijo que eran un **Dragon Slayer**.

Ahora Naruto recordó que en su pelea con Elfman hace años, uso su magia Caza Dragones y grito en lugar de pensar.

Jejeje...— Tobi rio tapándose el lugar donde estaría su boca— **Senpai** , parece que su novia ha revelado información.

Tobi...— dijo Naruto con sus ojos violetas en un tono peligroso, causando que Tobi chillara con miedo y se escondiera detrás de un árbol. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Naruto mientras que negaba con la cabeza— Si…yo estuve con mi padre dragón.— Minato noto el tono ligeramente deprimido en la voz de Naruto— Esa lagartija fue la que me crio en lugar de ustedes...El me escucho hablar por primera vez. El me alimento. El me crio. Todo lo que ustedes no hicieron.

Puede que nosotros no lo hiciéramos, Naruto...— dijo Minato lentamente, caminando con su mano extendida hacia Naruto— Pero fuimos nosotros los que te dimos la vida…fuimos nosotros los que te vimos nacer…fue **Fairy Tail** la que te vio gatear por primera vez...No ese dragón...Él no es tu padre. ¡Yo lo soy!— dijo en voz alta mientras que seguía caminando hasta posicionarse frente a Naruto, que lo observaba con una ceja alzada— Por esa razón…debes venir con nosotros...no pudimos ser tus padres en antaño…pero queremos serlo ahora.— una sonrisa sincera estaba en el rostro de Minato mientras que esperaba que Naruto tomaba su mano, viendo como el Caza Dragones movía su brazo.

Un gruñido escapo de la boca de Minato cuando Naruto golpeo su estómago, haciendo que se inclinara hacia delante escupiendo saliva y algo de sangre.

¿Por qué debería hacer eso, Minato-San?— pregunto Naruto con curiosidad, ignorando la mueca de su padre.

Antes de que Minato pudiera decir algo, se vio obligado a retroceder saltando cuando Naruto busco darle otro golpe.

Minato salto e hizo una pirueta mientras que aterrizaba al lado de Kushina inconsciente, limpiándose la saliva y sangre de su boca mientras que miraba con dolor como Naruto lo miraba con curiosidad y diversión.

No iré con ustedes.— dijo Naruto sencillamente, cruzándose de brazos para que un aura oscura violeta apareciera a su alrededor— Estoy dispuesto a luchar para impedirlo.

Antes de eso…Antes de eso, explícame porque...— dijo Minato con tristeza, causando que Naruto alzara una ceja— ¿Por qué eres **Dark Slayer**?

Eso...— dijo Naruto con un ceño fruncido— Eso no es de tu interés.

Te llevare a casa, Naruto...— dijo Minato sacando de su espalda dos Kunais especiales, armas con las que usaba su Magia de Teletransportación.

Con el pasar de los años, Minato habia aumentado en su control de su magia de Teletransportación. Tanto que ahora se le conocía a su magia como un estilo único, uno que el propio Minato denomino como **Hiraishin** **no Mah** **ō** ("Magia del Dios del Trueno Volador"), porque mientras que usaba su magia, Minato era un destello amarillo, un trueno volador que acababa con sus enemigos en un parpadeo.

En un instante, Minato arrojo una gran cantidad de sus Kunais por el campo de batalla, causando que Naruto los observara con un rostro deductivo.

Ohhh…esa es tu magia, **Hiraishin**.— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa— Dicen que ahora mismo con tu magia eres el mago más rápido que puede y pudo existir...veamos si eso es cierto.

Con eso, Minato comenzó a correr hacia Naruto, causando que este sacara su espada de su espalda.

Cuando Minato llego, Naruto elevo su espada. El Mago Santo arrojo un Kunai hacia arriba, causando que Naruto bajara rápidamente su espada, pero antes de que esta pudiera cortar a Minato, este desapareció en un destello amarillo.

Ese corte de la **Gattai Ken** causo que la tierra se dividiera se rompiera frente a Naruto, y este saco rápidamente su espada de la tierra para elevarla, justo a tiempo para bloquear una patada de Minato.

Saltando hacia atrás, Minato arrojo tres Kunais a los lados de Naruto, desapareciendo en un destello amarillo en el lado izquierdo de su hijo para tratar de golpearlo, solo para que este moviera su codo buscando defenderse, pero a pesar de ello, Minato desapareció en un destello amarillo volviendo a aparecer en el lado derecho de Naruto.

Rápidamente, el Caza Dragones movió su espada hacia su derecha en un tajo, pero su padre volvió a desaparecer en un destello.

Viendo como su padre apareció en un Kunai que estaba clavado en un árbol, Naruto clavo su espada a la tierra, apretando el botón para dividirla en múltiples espaldas.

Esta es mi **Gattai Ken**...— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa orgullosa— No sé de quién abre heredado la manía por las espaldas...— sus ojos se enfocaron levemente en su madre inconsciente al decir esas palabras en un tono inocente.

Una espada que a la vez son otras...— dijo Minato con una sonrisa, estando de pie en la rama de un árbol— Que buena espada has encontrado, Naruto.

Oh, ¿enserio?— dijo Naruto tomando las dagas, mirando a su padre con diversión— Pues las conocerás muy bien.

Con esas palabras, Naruto arrojo la daga izquierda hacia Minato, causando que el hombre desapareciera en un destello solo para aparecer en otro de sus Kunais.

Con eso, Naruto corrió hacia su padre, tomando la espada con filo dentado cuadrado con su mano izquierda, teniendo ahora la daga y espada dentada en sus manos.

Al momento de llegar, Minato saco dos Kunais, listo para iniciar el combate.

Las chispas comenzaron a volar en el claro del bosque, producto de los choques entre los Kunais y la daga y espada.

Los choques entre las armas de ambos rubios continuaron durante varios minutos, minutos en los que Naruto y Minato habían ganado pequeñas cortadas en sus ropas y cuerpos.

Naruto guio su espada en un tajo transversal hacia el pecho de Minato, girando mientras que movía su espada para mover a la vez su daga, pero su padre esquivo la espada dentada para bloquear la daga con su Kunai.

La punta de la espada dentada se dirigió hacia el pecho de Minato, todo a la vez que su padre mantenía un agarre firme en la daga con su Kunai. Pero antes de que la espada llegara, Minato envió su Kunai hacia delante, colocándolo en uno de los filos dentados de la espada.

Ambos permanecieron forcejeando, mirando los ojos azules del otro, temblando por la fuerza que ejercían sobre ellos, fue así hasta que Naruto sonrió mientras que sus ojos se volvían violetas.

¡ **Meiryū no Hōkō**!— un gran rayo de oscuridad salió de la boca de Naruto, pero cuando apenas este salió de su boca, Minato ya había desaparecido en un destello amarillo.

Viendo como Minato aparecía en uno de los Kunais cercanos, Naruto guio su boca con su rugido activo hacia donde Minato se encontraba.

Cuando Naruto guio su rugido hacia Minato, el Caza Dragones comenzó a destruir los Kunais que encontraban por el campo de batalla, produciendo una serie de explosiones oscuras por donde su rugido oscuro atravesaba.

Cerrando su boca y cortando su rugido, Naruto vio como Minato se encontraba donde sus partes de espadas estaban, con su mano colocada en la espada de filo dentado cuadrado.

Tomando la espada dentada, Minato miro a su hijo con desafío, notando como este clavaba su espada dentada en el suelo y elevaba la mano, creando una esfera oscura en esta que fue creciendo de tamaño, tanto que ahora era del tamaño de un árbol.

¡ **Meiryū no Bakuhatsu**!— grito Naruto lanzando la gran esfera oscura hacia Minato, que arrojo un Kunai hacia esta para que la esfera estallara en una explosión que destruyó el suelo y gran parte del claro, formando otro claro más grande.

Minato apareció en un destello sobre la rama de un árbol, teniendo a Kushina en sus brazos.

Kushina...— dijo Minato mirando hacia delante, donde creía que estaba su hijo— Kushina.

Los ojos de la mujer poco a poco se fueron abriendo, pero Minato tuvo que estar preparado cuando sintió algo extraño.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron en shock cuando se vio obligado a soltar a Kushina porque algo lo estaba absorbiendo. Levantando la mirada, Minato vio cómo su hijo se encontraba sobre un árbol más alto con su mano extendida y cubierta de oscuridad, tanta que formaba una cabeza de un dragón oscuro con brillos violetas en sus fauces.

¡ **Meiryū no Kyūketsu Kō**!("Fauces de Inhalación del Dragón Oscuro")— Naruto atrapo a Minato con su cabeza de dragón, mordiendo su torso con esta y clavando sus dientes oscuros en su cuerpo, causando que Minato gruñera de dolor mientras que escupía sangre.

Pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque saltando de la rama, el Caza Dragones se dirigió al suelo con Minato en sus fauces, para golpear la tierra con un poderoso choque que levanto una nube de polvo.

Cuando la nube de polvo se esfumo, se mostró como Minato aún estaba en las fauces de Naruto, estando ambos en un cráter.

Minato temblaba levemente por el dolor que recorría su cuerpo, teniendo sangre en su boca corriendo por sus labios.

Estas acabado.— dijo Naruto con seriedad, viendo como Minato temblaba en su agarre, por lo que apretó un poco las fauces de oscuridad del dragón en su mano.

El Caza Dragones se vio obligado a soltar a Minato y saltar porque escucho como alguien aterrizaba en su espalda, y volteando en el aire, el **Dragon Slayer** noto como Kushina estaba consciente, teniendo una Katana con empuñadura roja dorada en su mano.

Kushina apretaba fuertemente su espada, mirando al Caza Dragones con pequeñas lágrimas en sus ojos.

Descansa, Minato...— Naruto noto como el nombrado se levantaba temblorosamente, cayendo mientras que volvia a levantarse, tapando con su brazo las heridas en su torso— Yo me encargare ahora.

Con esas palabras, Minato retrocedió usando el **Kansou** para traer de su dimensión de bolsillo unas vendas.

 **Meiryū no** **Hakai Tsume**.— dijo Naruto cubriendo sus brazos de oscuridad, formando las grandes garras de su padre— Tobi tenía razón...— dijo Naruto con una mueca en su rostro— Ustedes son más tercos que una mula.

Kushina no dijo nada por esas palabras, solo tomo su espada con ambas manos.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, mirando a los ojos del otro.

Azul cielo chocaba contra gris violeta, hasta que en un instante, ambos desaparecieron rompiendo el suelo donde pisaban.

Naruto guio su garra derecha hacia el rostro de madre, pero la mujer elevo su espada, metiéndola entre los dedos de Naruto para detener el avance de las garras oscuras.

Kushina forcejeaba, clavando sus pies en la tierra por la fuerza detrás de Naruto, pero el Caza Dragones retrajo su mano, solo para guiar su otra garra hacia Kushina, causando que la mujer tuviera que enviar su espada para golpear la muñeca de Naruto. Seguido de ello, Naruto envió una patada a Kushina, que esta esquivo retrocediendo un paso hacia atrás para tomar el pie de Naruto con su mano, pero el Caza Dragones salto guiando su otro pie al rostro de Kushina.

La mujer movió hacia atrás su cabeza esquivando la patada, pero tuvo que estar preparada cuando Naruto piso su muñeca cuando el pie termino su trayecto, causando que lo soltara para que este quedara suspendido en el aire, donde abrió su boca para liberar un rugido oscuro que se dirigió hacia Kushina.

¡ **Kansou**!— grito Kushina para que en un segundo una espada larga y recta apareciera en su mano— ¡ **Kongō no Ken**! ("Espada de Adamantino")— bajando la espada en un corte recto, Kushina dividió con esfuerzo el rugido oscuro.

El rugido oscuro dividido destruyo los arboles a los lados de Kushina, y continuaron con su camino hasta que Naruto cerro su boca.

Viendo como su madre dividió su rugido, Naruto retrocedió saltando mientras que sus manos se cubrían de oscuridad, formando una gran esfera oscura con sus manos que arrojo hacia la mujer, pero esta solo salto hacia la esfera, dividiéndola para que la esfera ahora dividida se chocara contra dos árboles, generando dos explosiones oscuras.

La Espada de Adamantino es una espada que es capaz de soportar hasta el Cañón Júpiter.— dijo Kushina con seriedad a pesar de su rostro triste— Créeme, ya lo ha hecho.

Ohhh... ¿Y que con eso?— pregunto Naruto alzando una ceja, cubriendo su mano de oscuridad para apuntar hacia su espada recta inicial en la distancia.

La espada recta salió del suelo para dirigirse hacia la mano de Naruto, atrapándola y disipando la oscuridad en su mano.

Con eso, Kushina se reequipo con otra espada en su mano derecha, una espada con la empuñadura roja carmesí y leves partes doradas.

Con sus dos espadas en manos, Naruto cubrió de oscuridad su mano izquierda, teniendo su espada en su mano derecha.

Ambos saltaron al ataque, rompiendo el suelo y dirigiéndose hacia el otro, con un grito de guerra de parte de Naruto.

Naruto elevo su puño izquierdo cubierto de oscuridad, un puño que fue bloqueado por la hoja de la espada de Kushina, pero ahí no acabo Naruto, porque con su mano derecha envió la punta de su espada al rostro de Kushina, pero la mujer se agacho para esquivarlo.

Clavando su espada en la tierra, Kushina grito fuertemente.

¡ **Sekien no Mai**! ("Danza del Fuego Rojo")— con ese grito, un circulo de fuego rojo rodeo a Naruto y Kushina, causando que Naruto alzara una ceja mientras que movía su espada.

Las chispas volaban porque Naruto y Kushina se hallaban enfrentados en un duelo de espadas y puño oscuro por parte de Naruto.

La Espada de Adamantino resistía cada golpe y estocada que Naruto ofrecía, causando que Naruto gruñera por ello.

La batalla en el círculo de fuego rojo continúo durante varios minutos, minutos en los que Naruto y Kushina no retrocedieron ni se lastimaron ni un instante.

Naruto porque la habilidad en la espada de Kushina era superior a la de él y Kushina porque no quería lastimar a su hijo.

Ya harto de tanto choque de espadas, Naruto salto para esquivar un corte de Kushina, solo para elevarse en el aire y soltar un rugido de oscuridad que se dirigió hacia Kushina.

El impacto genero una gran explosión oscura, de la cual los arboles circulantes no sobrevivieron.

Cayendo al suelo y clavando su espada, Naruto miro a su alrededor, buscando el destello amarillo de Minato, porque él vio el Kunai de su padre antes de la explosión.

Un Kunai se clavó en un árbol detrás de Naruto, y de estos, Minato y Kushina aparecieron.

Minato ahora ya no llevaba su haori, andaría con el pecho desnudo si no fueran por las vendas que lo cubrían.

Naruto solo negó con la cabeza cubriendo su mano de oscuridad y alzándola, pero sus ojos observaron con curiosidad como Minato levantaba sus dos dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron cuando cuatro sellos mágicos color marrón se formaron a sus alrededores.

¡Una trampa!— grito Naruto buscando saltar, pero luego noto las espadas escondidas en la tierra, que despidieron rayos azules de sus mangos, para despedir grandes rayos al cielo y formar una gran cúpula azul a su alrededor.

 **Kaminari Shibari** ("Prisión del Rayo").— susurro Kushina con cierto dolor al ver como cuatro pilares de roca aparecían alrededor de Naruto.

¡ **Shichū Shibari**! ("Prisión de Cuatro Pilares")— grito Minato con un ceño fruncido, causando que los pilares comenzaran a despedir rayos de ellos, que impactaron sobre Naruto y causaron que este gruñera de dolor por sentir la electricidad corriendo de su cuerpo.

La electricidad cubria cada centímetro de la piel de Naruto, y esto continúo por varios segundos hasta que Naruto grito mientras que liberaba un gran estallido oscuro de su cuerpo, que consumió completamente los pilares de roca y rompió la **Kaminari Shibari** de su madre. Pero el gran estallido oscuro continuo, consumiendo los árboles y rocas a su alrededor, causando que Minato y Kushina tuvieran que retroceder para evitar ser consumidos por la explosión oscura que deshacía todo a su alrededor.

Luego de uno segundos, Naruto jadeaba levemente, solo para notar como un Kunai se clavó a la distancia.

Minato y Kushina aparecieron en el Kunai en un destello amarillo, caminando con lentitud hacia su hijo, que cayó de rodillas bajando la mirada.

Yo...— dijo Naruto en voz baja, notando como sus padres se acercaban cada vez más para escucharlo mejor— También se poner trampas.

Los ojos de Minato se abrieron cuando noto como su hijo movió rápidamente su dedo índice, y en un instante, cuatro círculos mágicos color gris lo rodearon a él y Kushina.

¡ **Tsukuyomi Gojū Shiki**! ("Tsukuyomi Formula 50")— con esas palabras, una gran explosión gris que formo un pilar se formó en donde Minato y Kushina se encontraban.

Luego de esa explosión, Naruto noto como Minato y Kushina no estaban en la zona.

Un suspiro escapo de su boca al escuchar el destello amarillo en su espalda.

Nunca pensé que me obligarían a usarlo...— dijo Naruto en un susurro, volteándose lentamente con mucha oscuridad en sus manos, uniéndolas para sonreír levemente— La oscuridad del dragón oscuro destruye todo en su camino...— con esas palabras, una gran esfera oscura se formó frente a Naruto y de estas muchos rayos oscuros comenzaron a salir— ¡ **Dark Ray**! ("Rayo Oscuro")

Una gran cantidad de rayos de oscuridad salieron de la esfera oscura en la mano de Naruto, y Minato arrojo un Kunai hacia la derecha en un intento de escapar en un destello amarillo, pero un rayo más rápido que los otros destruyo el Kunai.

Kushina se equipó una Katana diferente a las demás, siendo una Katana con la empuñadura color marrón claro. La pelirroja clavo rápidamente su Katana en la tierra, causando que esta comenzara a elevarse hasta formar un domo a su alrededor, que la protegió a ella y Minato de los rayos oscuros que impactaban contra el domo y los alrededores.

Con cada choque de los rayos oscuros, mini explosiones de oscuridad se formaban, destruyendo cada cosa en su camino, dejando una gran parte del terreno desprovista de toda materia, siendo solo tierra marrón con restos de árboles y rocas.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto se tomó el tiempo para ver a su alrededor.

Gran parte del terreno, si no es que todo, estaba destruido y deshecho. Solo quedaba el rio inmutable por el paisaje de destrucción.

Poco a poco, el resistente domo de roca se derribó, mostrando como Minato y Kushina estaban ilesos.

Más tercos que una mula es un dicho que subestima su terquedad...— dijo Naruto con una mueca impresionada en su rostro.

¡Se lo dije, **Senpai**!— grito Tobi apareciendo en un remolino detrás de Naruto— ¡Sus padres son peores que una mula!

No sabíamos que conoces la Formula **Tsukuyomi**.— dijo Minato con una sonrisa algo orgullosa en su rostro— Pero…Nosotros también tenemos nuestras formulas.

¡ **Amaterasu Yonjūgo Shiki**! ("Amaterasu Formula 45")— Kushina movió sus dedos a gran velocidad y cuatro círculos mágicos aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Naruto, causando que este mirara asombrado hacia arriba, pero no pudo hacer nada cuando del ultimo círculo mágico se disparó un torrente de energía violeta que paso por los demás círculos mágicos aumentando su velocidad y potencia.

Una explosión azoto el lugar donde estaba Naruto, causando que Tobi gritara de miedo.

¡ **Senpai**!— grito Tobi cayendo de rodillas con su mano extendida hacia donde se encontraba el humo de la explosión de **Amaterasu**. Un sollozo escapo de la boca de Tobi mientras que se llevaba su mano a su rostro— Era un **Senpai** estricto, pero era un buen **Senpai**... ¡Nunca te olvidare, Naruto- **Senpai**!

¡Ya! ¡Ya! ¡Deja de lloriquear!— Naruto salió de la nube de humo con su ropa sucia y algo rota, teniendo una sonrisa divertida mientras que patinaba para posicionarse al lado de Tobi— Ese ataque ni si quiera iba a matar.

Eh, oh…Ah, ¿Sigues vivo?— pregunto Tobi con calma.

Eso me hubiera atrapado…pero Kushina se contuvo.— dijo Naruto con un encogimiento de hombros— Si hubiera usado al menos la Formula Setenta, estaría en problemas…pero enserio me sorprende que Kushina sepa la Formula **Amaterasu**.

¿De dónde crees que sacaste el talento con los sellos?— pregunto Minato pasando su mano por los hombros de Kushina, que se sonrojo conmovida por los halagos de su marido.

No lo sé. Nunca conocí a mi madre, por lo que tuve que improvisar.— dijo Naruto inocentemente, causando que Minato y Kushina hagan muecas tristes en sus rostros— Se acabó la charla.— Naruto movió sus manos a gran velocidad, creando tres círculos mágicos grises de tamaño mediano, dos a sus lados y el ultimo sobre su cabeza— **Tsukuyomi Nijūni Shiki** ("Tsukuyomi Formula 22")

De los círculos mágicos, tres rayos grises salieron despedidos, que se dirigieron hacia Minato y Kushina. Al momento de su impacto, se generaron tres explosiones grises que se transformaron en tres pilares que cortaron las nubes.

Pero Naruto sabía que eso no sirvió de nada. Minato con su **Hiraishin** podía desaparecer cuando quisiera. Solo faltaba hacer una explosión lo suficientemente grande para que Minato no pudiera escapar, y sabía cual explosión podría serle útil.

Tres Kunais volaron a su alrededor, y Minato apareció en un destello amarillo a su derecha, pero cuando Naruto volteo con el objetivo de golpear a su padre, Minato había desaparecido en otro destello. Minato apareció en el Kunai en su espalda, con el objetivo de darle una patada a su hijo, pero Naruto desapareció en una explosión de velocidad, apareciendo al costado de Minato con su puño en alto.

Cuando Naruto iba a golpear a Minato, la hoja de una espada se metió en su camino.

La espada brillo en electricidad mientras que Minato elevaba su mano, creando una esfera azul en esta.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron al ver la esfera azul, por lo que rápidamente, desencadeno una explosión de oscuridad en su cuerpo que causo que Minato y Kushina volaran.

Minato aterrizo golpeando el suelo, impactando su técnica personal contra la tierra y formando una mini explosión por el impacto.

Kushina también golpeo el suelo, clavando su espada para evitar retroceder más.

¿Ese fue el afamado **Rasengan**?— pregunto Naruto viendo como su padre se levantaba del suelo— Sinceramente…estoy sorprendido…nunca pensé que lo usarías contra mí.

Tú dijiste que estabas dispuesto a pelear para no venir con nosotros...— dijo Minato sacando un Kunai, creando un **Rasengan** y mirando con seriedad y determinación a su hijo— Yo estoy dispuesto a pelear para que tú vengas con nosotros...

Ohhh…eso no va a pasar.— dijo Naruto negando con su cabeza, abriendo su boca mientras que sus ojos cambiaban— ¡ **Meiryū no Hōkō**!

Un gran rugido oscuro salió de la boca de Naruto, dirigido hacia Minato y Kushina.

Viendo eso, Kushina se equipó con su espada de adamantino para dividir el rugido en dos mientras que Minato arrojo un Kunai hacia arriba, apareciendo en un destello amarillo donde el Kunai estaba para arrojar otro Kunai hacia el pecho de Naruto.

Naruto atrapo el Kunai con su mano, para que en un segundo Minato apareciera en un destello amarillo con su **Rasengan** en alto.

¡ **Rasengan**!— grito Minato con su Esfera Espiral en alto, dirigida hacia el pecho de Naruto, pero antes de que llegara, el Caza Dragones atrapo la muñeca de Minato, causando que el ataque se detuviera.

Elevando la rodilla, Naruto acertó un rodillazo a su padre, causando que este se inclinara un poco deshaciendo el **Rasengan**.

Antes de que Naruto pudiera golpear de nuevo a su padre, Kushina apareció frente a su hijo con su espada en alto, bajándola para que Naruto esquivara moviéndose a la derecha, soltando a Minato y haciendo que este retrocediera.

Saltando y esquivando los tajos de su madre, Naruto movió ambas manos mientras que estas brillaban de oscuridad.

¡ **Meiryū no Kokurai**!— de ambas manos dos rayos oscuros salieron dirigidos con gran velocidad hacia Minato y Kushina. El Mago Santo desapareció en un destello amarillo, esquivando el Rayo Negro mientras que Kushina elevo su Espada de Adamantino, clavando sus pies en la tierra y bloqueando el rayo de Naruto.

Al aterrizar en el suelo, Naruto movió rápidamente sus dedos, y viendo eso, Kushina hizo lo mismo.

¡ **Tsukuyomi Ichi Shiki**! ("Tsukuyomi Formula 1")— grito Naruto creando una gran cantidad de sellos sobre Minato y Kushina, siendo seis que estaban a su alrededos, y dos grandes sobre sus cabezas.

¡ **Amaterasu Hyaku Shiki**! ("Amaterasu Formula 100")— grito Kushina mientras que una gran cantidad de sellos aparecían sobre Naruto, causando que este apretara los dientes mientras que movía sus manos y dedos creando más sellos **Tsukuyomi**.

Una gran explosión azoto en la zona, una explosión gris y violeta que sacudió la tierra y fue vista a gran distancia.

" _Minato…Kushina…Este será mi único enfrentamiento contra ustedes…"_ — pensó Naruto mientras que la explosión **Amaterasu** lo consumía, de igual manera que sus padres que fueron consumidos por la explosión **Tsukuyomi** — _"Ya dejen de molestar… ¡De una vez!"_

Tobi se vio obligado a desaparecer con su **Kamui** , pero cuando apareció a gran distancia de la zona de explosión, que aún continuaba presente, Tobi grito fuertemente.

¡ **Senpaaaaaaaai**!— grito Tobi viendo la explosiones de colores que poco a poco bajaban de intensidad— ¡Esta vez sí moriste en la explosión! ¡Naruto- **Senpai** …Idiota!

Cuando la explosión acabo y solo quedaba el humo, Naruto salió del humo saltando y aterrizando en la tierra.

¡Aún estoy aquí! ¡Cállate Tobi!— grito Naruto con su ropa severamente destruida, estando con solo su pantalón negro que le faltaba gran parte derecha y su camiseta sin mangas negras que ahora tenía varios agujeros.

¿Huh? ¿Aun...Aun está vivo?— pregunto Tobi algo asombrado por la terca negativa a morir de su **Senpai**.

Naruto miraba con una mueca como sus padres estaban en condiciones similares a las de él.

Minato y Kushina respiraban algo fatigados y estaban adoloridos, teniendo rostros de leve cansancio y mostrando condiciones iguales a las de Naruto.

Sabes... ¿Sabes cuál es una de nuestras principales diferencias…?— pregunto Minato con leve cansancio mientras que elevaba su mano, elevando el dedo índice y extendiendo el pulgar, mirando como Naruto alzaba una ceja mientras que Minato y Kushina lo miraban atentamente— Que nosotros vinimos preparados.

Naruto escucho confundido eso, sin entender a lo que su padre se refería, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, sus ojos se abrieron al notar la sobra que lo rodeaba.

Un gran puño impacto sobre su cabeza, haciéndolo comer tierra y eclipsándolo completamente. La tierra se sacudió por el poder del golpe y Kushina hizo una mueca al ver eso.

¡ **Senpai**!— grito Tobi preocupado, viendo como un pequeño anciano era responsable de ese gran golpe y puño.

Minato…Kushina...— era un pequeño anciano ya con escaso cabello blanco, pero su brazo y puño eran enormes— Nunca pensé que **Dark Slayer** fuera…

Maestro.— saludo Minato con calma— ¿Podría levantar el puño?

Makarov Dreyar era un anciano algo confundido.

Primero estaba ocupándose de una reunión de Maestros donde cada Maestro de cada gremio estaba presente.

Tuvo que usar un **Shinentai** ("Proyección del Pensamiento") para engañar levemente a los demás ancianos y salirse con la suya e ir al lugar donde Minato y Kushina le indicaron.

Ellos le dijeron que tenían la ubicación exacta de **Dark Slayer** y que necesitaban ayuda para encargarse de este junto a su compañero.

Makarov decidió ayudar a los magos de su gremio y se encamino hacia la ubicación de **Dark Slayer**.

Lo que presencio al llegar lo impacto.

Nunca en su larga vida hubiera pensado que durante todo este tiempo, **Dark Slayer** era en verdad el hijo de Minato y Kushina.

Makarov presencio el combate, por lo que no tardo tiempo en notar que Minato se estaba conteniendo un poco al igual que Kushina. Esas bases más notar que **Dark Slayer** tenia cabello rubio, ojos azules, piel bronceada y el mismo rostro que Kushina no le hicieron tardar en deducir que **Dark Slayer** era en verdad Naruto.

Muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Makarov, por lo que decidió observar para ver si Minato y Kushina conseguían razonar con su hijo.

Por lo que Makarov pudo ver, Minato y Kushina no lo consiguieron porque Naruto no dejo de lado la lucha.

Fue en el momento en que Minato hizo la señal de su gremio que Makarov supo que era el momento de intervenir.

Por esa razón uso su magia Titán para agrandar su puño y golpear a Naruto para que a este se le saliera la faceta de villano de su cabeza.

Levantando su puño, Makarov noto como Naruto estaba inconsciente.

Pelear contra Minato y Kushina, usar sus técnicas más poderosas y recibir ese golpe de lleno debieron dejarlo agotado.

Ahora solo nos falta Tobi...— dijo Minato cambiando su mirada hacia el enmascarado, notando como este había desaparecido— Eso creí…

Debemos volver al gremio...— dijo Makarov viendo como Minato levantaba a su hijo para ponerlo sobre su hombro. Un suspiro escapo de la boca de Makarov— Ahora… ¿Cómo les explicaremos esto a los demás?

Minato y Kushina bajaron un poco la mirada.

¿Cómo les iban a explicar a sus compañeros de gremio que su hijo desaparecido era en verdad un asesino temido y odiado? Además, ¿cómo iban a explicarle eso a Cana y Mirajane?

Esas dos tenían a Naruto en alta estima. Descubrir la verdad seguramente les partiría el corazón.

 **Nota del autor:**

Gracias por leer.

Lamento la tardanza. Como algunos de ustedes sabrán estuve de vacaciones.

Vieron la técnica de Hiruko, **Kyūketsu Kō**. No sé muy bien si es Fauces de Oscuridad o Fauces de Inhalación. Creo que es Fauces de Inhalación. Con respecto a la técnica, imagínela como el **Kurōzu** ("Espiral Negra") de Barbanegra de One Piece, ya que Naruto, con esta técnica, utiliza la fuerza de gravedad de la oscuridad que produce esta al succionar materia. Naruto solo enfoca esa succión hacia una persona, produciendo una especie de **Banshō Ten'in** en una versión personal.

Algo bueno salió de estar dos semanas fuera de la computadora.

Verán. Un día en la playa me quede pensando en Acnologia y se me ocurrió una idea de otra historia con **Fairy Tail**.

Esa historia tendrá algunos cambios y grandes cosas que se me ocurrieron acordándome de una historia que leí.

Les hago una pregunta. ¿Cómo sería un **Dragon Slayer** de Acnologia? ¿Cómo se llamaría su magia?

 **Koku no Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones Negro") porque a Acnologia se le conoce como el **Kokuryū** ("Dragón Negro").

¿Han leído la historia **Dragonslayer** de **KitsuneDragon**?

¿Sería **Mokushi no Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones del Apocalipsis")? Me gustaría que alguien me ayudara con eso.

Por si no entienden Naruto será el **Dragon Slayer** de Acnologia en la historia.

Como quedaría mejor la magia de Caza Dragones de Naruto. ¿ **Koku no Metsuryū Mahō** o **Mokushi no Metsuryū Mahō**?

 **Koku no Metsuryū Mahō** no me convence mucho, pero se aplica a la magia de Acnologia. Ayúdenme a decidir cuál de los dos queda mejor para Naruto, **Mokushiryū** o **Kokuryū**.

Les dejare unos adelantos de la historia que estoy pensando, que hasta ahora la escribiré en nombre de **El Libro de Apocalipsis** o el **Cazador Negro** dependiendo de cómo se llamara la magia Caza Dragones de Naruto.

…

¿Cuándo seamos mayores, yo podre ser tu esposa?— pregunto ******* con una son sonrisa inocente y leve tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

...

Lo sé...— dijo Naruto levantándose y mirando su espada, resplandeciente en electricidad negra— Pero ahora…ya no soy tu monstruo.

…

Nosotros somos Los Cinco Dedos del Dragón.— dijo el aparente líder del grupo— Nuestro objetivo es solo uno… ¡Acabar con Acnologia!

…

Otra cosa importante es que Naruto no será emparejado con Erza y Mirajane o Cana. Solo tendrá a una mujer de Fairy Tail. Una a la cual nunca le preste atención hasta ahora. La primera frase ya es una pista de quien es. Naruto tendrá una sola pareja de Ishgar.

Nuevos Caza Dragones aparecerán en esta historia, siendo de Primera Generación. Pero no será como la historia de **KitsuneDragon** donde los **Jinchuuriki** de Naruto eran los Caza Dragones. Serán cinco nuevos Caza Dragones y les revelare tres de ellos. Los otros dos me los guardare hasta que aparezcan.

 **Tai no** **Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones del Tifón").

 **Dōkutsu no** **Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones de la Cueva")

 **Kai no** **Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones Marinos"). Este puede cambiar a **Kori** **no** **Metsuryū Mahō** ("Caza Dragones del Hielo") porque aún no me decido cual elegir. A la Reina de Hielo o a la Tercera. Los que ven mucho anime sabrán de quienes hablo. Si no me decido, en el primer capítulo de la nueva historia les preguntare a cuál de ellas eligen.

Esos tres serán tres personajes de Anime u Oc que aparecerán en la historia. Los últimos dos serán secretos.

Otra cosa será la magia secundaria de Naruto. Y estoy pensando seriamente la idea de hacerlo también un **God Slayer** , pero no cualquiera, sino que tenga la **Ran no Metsujin Mahō** ("Caza Dioses de la Tormenta"). Creo que nadie le dio a Naruto la magia de Caza Dioses de la Tormenta para darle algo más de variedad. Naruto tendrá tres magias. La Caza Dragones del Apocalipsis, la secundaria que tal vez sea la Caza Dioses de la Tormenta, y la terciaria, la cual no revelare porque eso sería un spoiler.

Les diré una pista de la tercera "magia" de Naruto. La cual es que no será magia, será otra cosa que puede ser catalogada como tal para los humanos.


	7. Adios

Como leyeron en el título y la descripción, este es un adiós a .

Para los que se pregunten la razón de esto, seguramente la mayoría ya la saben, pero para los que no, les explicare aquí abajo.

Todo se debe al plagio de la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad**.

Voy a abrir levemente mi corazón para que entiendan como me siento.

La historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** es mi segunda historia, la segunda que cree y subí con mi propio esfuerzo y dedicación. Yo reí, llore, me sentí triste, me sentí feliz, sentí eso y mucho más con esa historia porque yo fui quien la creo.

Cuando vi como alguien plagiaba mi historia, me sentí mal.

Es decir, esta historia es mi propio esfuerzo y que alguien la tome y diga que es suya como si nada me molesta.

Además, ¿Saben que otra cosa me molestaba?

Más que nada me enfureció todo lo que hizo el hijo de puta. Es decir, yo, en mi primer mensaje a él, le dije que solo **Brax16** era quien tenía mi autorización para subir la historia a Wattpad y le pedí que borrara la historia porque no me gustaba que él esté tomando el crédito por algo que es mío.

Como él no me escucho, yo y Brax subimos el falso capítulo 23 de **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** pidiendo que denunciaran la historia.

Pero después de eso, él se cambió el nombre. Se va cambiando como tres veces de nombre.

En todos sus mensajes, solo leí excusa tras excusa, cada una patética y sin sentido.

Es decir, salto que le habían robado el teléfono y que por eso no podía contactarme y que mi cuenta era recién creada. Salto que el teléfono robado era el de su hermano y que por eso no podía bajar la aplicación de Wattpad y Fanfiction.

Yo le dije que eso no tenía sentido y que había plagiado mi historia como todas las que tiene en su usuario, ya que él nunca puso que la historia **Caminando Entre Luz y Oscuridad** y las otras no le pertenecían, solo lo escribió minutos después de que yo le mande los mensajes. Después de que yo le mande mensajes diciendo que esas historias no le pertenecían, él puso que esas historias no le pertenecen y escribió los nombres de los autores en las descripciones.

Lo que quiero decir es que si nunca le hubiera mandado los mensajes, el seguiría diciendo que es el dueño de las historias y jamás hubiera puesto los dueños de esas historias.

En fin, lo que de verdad me enojo fue que cuando le dije que no le creía y que borrara mi historia de su usuario, el me silencio y me bloqueo tanto a mi como a Brax para impedir que entremos a su perfil.

Este anuncio no es un adiós de por vida, es simplemente un anuncio diciendo que me voy de para ir a Wattpad.

Básicamente, me estoy mudando.

Me duele abandonar esta página, . Porque no bromeo cuando digo que esta página me salvo la vida.

Aún recuerdo cuanto tenía catorce o quince años y estaba tirado en mi cama.

Estaba solo, no tenía el apoyo de nadie y pensaba en las maneras de desaparecer sin molestar a nadie y sin que ninguna persona se enterara de que desaparecí.

Llevaba un intento fallido de suicidio y pensando en el siguiente, me acorde de una escena de "dibujitos" que vi cuando era más joven.

Aburrido e interesado, agarre el teléfono y busque lo que me acordaba de ese dibujito.

A quien encontré fue a Naruto.

No me acordaba pero lo veía de chiquito. Las imágenes de mi haciendo una cruz con los dedos me llegaron a la cabeza, y entonces empecé a verlo, olvidándome de mis mierdas personales y concentrándome en verlo.

Cuando termine de ver a Naruto **Genin** , estaba aburrido y empecé con los videos sobre teorías y esas cosas, hasta que un día encontré una palabra que nunca había escuchado.

Fanfic.

Encontré las historias de Naruto y ahí encontré una manera de no pensar en todo lo que me dolía y entristecía cuando era más joven.

Y tres años después de encontrar el Anime, estaba leyendo un Cross de Highschool DxD, no me acuerdo cual era, solo me acuerdo que Naruto solo estaba emparejado con Rias, no era un Harem.

Y ahí me puse a pensar.

¿Por qué una historia de DxD no es Harem? Para mi cada historia de DxD debe ser por derecho Harem.

Y ahí comenzaron mis gustos por los harems y poco después de eso, estaba leyendo sobre dioses hindi, notando las similitudes del **Sharingan** , **Rinnegan** y varias cosas de Naruto Shippuden con estos dioses

Ahí fue cuando pensé. "¿Existe una historia donde Naruto sea hijo del Deva, Indra?"

Fue en ese momento que nació mi primera historia, **Legado del Empedrador Celestial**. Sin darme cuenta, me volví un escritor de Fics y este tipo de historias que yo imagino comenzaron a cambiar mi mundo.

Como sea, este no es un adiós, es una mudanza.

En cierta manera esto me duele. Es decir, llevo aquí más de un año, he leído sus comentarios, he reído con ellos, cuando iniciaba más de uno me ha hecho sentir mal, el punto es que me duele abandonarlos.

Como sea, ahora iré a Wattpad. Ahí estaré con gran parte de mis historias. El nombre de usuario es **uzuindra** , así, sin números ni mayúsculas.

Como digo cuando una historia es reescrita, son libres de expresar odio en los comentarios. Son libres de decir que soy infantil por tirar todo esto por una sola historia. Son libres de decir que soy un hijo de puta. Hagan lo que quieran, yo tomare su odio.

Gracias por haberme leído aquí en Fanfiction. Los quiero mucho, en serio se los digo.

Adiós.


End file.
